Criminelle involontaire
by FicAndRea
Summary: Imaginez le début d'un film policier. D'abord, on ne voit qu'une cohue de têtes, de bras et de corps. Et puis, se distinguent les acteurs du crime qui va se produire. Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Et qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Imaginez la première scène d'un film ou d'un roman dans lequel un crime va avoir lieu. D'abord, on vous installe le lieu. Il y a plein de monde et beaucoup de bruits, de telle sorte que les personnages principaux se retrouvent mêlés à la foule, incognitos. On ne sait pas encore qui est dans le coup, quelles seront les victimes, les amis de celles-ci, ceux qui, consciemment ou non, vont aider au crime. On sait juste que dans cette foule, il y aura ceux qui vont être considérés comme les méchants et d'autres comme les gentils. Dans certaines histoires, ce n'est pas aussi facile.

Laissez-moi vous en raconter une de celles-là.

Cela se passe dans un tribunal. Non. Pas un tribunal. Ça, c'est bien après. Quand le crime a déjà eu lieu. Il faut revenir bien en arrière. Cela se déroule donc dans un… dans un… Ah ! Oui ! C'est à ce moment-là. Tous les éléments de mon histoire se trouvent réunis au Japon pour la Coupe du Monde Junior. Ils sont tous venus assister – ou même participer – à ce tournoi de football. L'événement est titanesque. La foule hurle alors même que les joueurs ne sont pas encore sur le terrain. La tension monte partout, il y en a même qui commencent à s'engrainer.

L'Allemagne leur bottera leur fesse ! crie les uns en allemand.

Les autres ? Je ne saurais le dire : ils parlent en suédois. Mais ça doit être du genre : « Les Suédois vont vous écraser ! » ou « Ils sont bien meilleurs que vous ! ». En tout cas, il est clair qu'ils s'adressent à nous en ce genre de terme. Ou en moins cordial.

Vous l'aurez donc deviné, c'est le très attendu combat entre la Suède et l'Allemagne. Très attendu parce qu'en Allemagne, on se demande tous si le Kaiser sera capable de venger son grand ami et grand adversaire le gardien de Hambourg SV, Genzô Wakabayashi, blessé au poignet par Stephan Levin, le soi-disant « meilleur n°12 du monde » de l'équipe suédoise.

L'intéressé d'ailleurs se trouve dans les tribunes. Le SGGK lui-même doit attendre impatiemment le début du match. Peut-être est-il aussi stressé que ceux qui sont en train d'attendre d'entrer sur le terrain. Le sang bouillant, le cœur battant, les muscles tendus, prêts à courir, prêts à se battre, le tract, l'impatience, la concentration… Espère-il que son ami gagne ce match ? Ou qu'il perde pour leur laisser sa chance de se venger, son équipe et lui ?

Il tripote sûrement sa casquette nerveusement, partagé entre ces deux envies. Le résultat, pourtant, il le pressent déjà. Il voudrait croire en son ami et croit sincèrement au talent de Karl mais il se dit qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il gagne. Lui-même a dû s'incliner face à Levin et s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour l'arrêter, c'est bien lui.

Et bien, ce garçon bien plus grand que ses compères japonais, la silhouette imposante, les cheveux courts cachés sous une casquette qu'il change chaque jour, les poignées soigneusement bandées, le regard attentif, inquiet, compétitif, c'est notre première victime.

La foule se met alors à crier encore plus fort. Un grand « OH » distinctif retentit quand les équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain. Tout le monde se lève, scande le nom des joueurs qu'ils apprécient, frappe des mains, des pieds, certains sautent même. C'est une véritable ovation avant même que le match ne commence.

Gros zoom sur les joueurs sur l'écran géant. Petite présentation. On tombe sur le fameux Karl-Heinz Schneider. Jeune prodige Allemand. Mais un peu cliché dans son genre. Grand, blond, aux yeux bleus. Adore la bière. Fan de belles voitures. Et passionné de football. Ce grand gaillard qui regarde vers moi avec un sourire timide mais le regard confiant, c'est mon meilleur ami et également l'une des victimes.

De mes victimes.

Car me voilà coupable et complice en même temps de ce crime atroce qui va se dérouler. Messieurs et Mesdames, je le clame haut et fort, je suis fautive. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'air d'une meurtrière. Je m'appelle Laura Morcel, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je suis aussi grande que les gênes de mon père me l'ont permis, je n'en reste pas moins une fille bien trop fine. Squelettique ! scande mon gynécologue. Pourtant, je mange et je mange encore ! C'est une fatalité. Comme ce match qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas de doute. J'aime Karl mais il va perdre. Stephan Levin a de l'avance, _beaucoup_ d'avance. J'en ai été sûre quand je l'ai vu jouer contre Wakabayashi. Quand ce joueur est entré dans le terrain, j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Je ne joue pas au football mais je pratique un sport et je sais quand un adversaire sera de taille.

Alors, c'est sûr que dit ainsi, cela peut vous paraître absurde. C'est si facile de le déclarer après coup ! Mais que voulez-vous ? _Pendant_, le crime n'aurait pas eu lieu et je n'aurais donc aucun intérêt à vous raconter cette histoire… Je ne la connaîtrais pas ! Vous savez, je ne suis pas spécialiste de l'écriture. Je fais des fautes, j'écris comme je parle, c'est-à-dire pas très bien, je suis piètre conteuse… Tout ce que je pourrais faire de correct, ce serait un petit dessin ? Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr. Je disais donc que malgré toute mon amitié envers Karl et toute la confiance que j'ai en lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rejoindre fictivement les pensées du gardien japonais.

Inconsciemment, Karl, par sa défaite, allait faire tomber le premier domino de mon mystère.

Le crime se préparait.


	2. Où les pions se mettent en place

**1. OU LES PIONS SE METTENT EN PLACE**

« C'est un désastre pour l'équipe Allemande, pourtant favorite de championnat… »

La foule est déchaînée et la tension qu'on sentait déjà bien avant le début du match a changé de nature et s'est amplifiée. Il ne suffit plus que d'un chouia pour que tout dérape. Alors moi je décampe de mon siège et bouscule tout le monde pour sortir au plus vite. Je déteste quand les choses dérapent. Parce que je suis du genre à rentrer dans les ennuis la tête baissée mais la conscience éclairée ! C'est un paradoxe que j'assimile avec perfection. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas par la suite.

Si on comparait le crime à une partie d'échec, alors je serais la reine noire. Et je faisais mon premier pas vers le terrain adverse. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire. Je ne l'ai pas prémédité et si j'avais su, peut-être n'aurais-je pas fait ce choix. Ces choix. Il y en a eu plusieurs. Et j'allais bientôt rencontrer le tout premier.

Je me précipite dans les escaliers autant que peut se faire. On me bouscule, on me cogne de toute part et c'est eux qui trinquent. Avec ma frêle silhouette, on a tendance à croire que dans une telle cohue je perdrais pied. Cependant, c'est bien loin de la réalité. Avec mes épaules osseuses, je dois leur faire bien plus mal qu'ils ne peuvent m'en faire avec leurs bras bien en chair. Les entendre râler contre moi ne me fait rien. J'en prends même un peu de plaisir. J'aime quand les gens se fient aux apparences et se trompent. Sauf quand je tombe dans le panneau. Bien sûr, c'est un peu moins marrant.

Sans plus vraiment être adolescente, je ne suis pas encore adulte. Je ne suis pas vraiment naïve mais j'ai gardé la confiance et les plaisirs d'enfant. Certains de mes comportements sont encore dignes d'une gamine et pourtant je ne m'en formalise pas. Si malgré ça je parviens à être bien entourée, pourquoi me fatiguerai-je à changer ?

Le brouhaha qui règne et résonne dans le stade me donne le tournis. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé la fin d'un match. On pourrait penser que d'avoir hurler durant plus de quatre-vingt dix minutes leur fatiguerait la voix, assècherait leur gorge, et pourtant c'est toujours à ce moment-là que les cris sont les plus forts. Et moi, je fais partie des supporters qui se fatiguent dès les trente premières minutes. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, je ne me retiens pas de joindre ma voix aux autres.

Si je suis aussi pressée, c'est que j'ai quelqu'un à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Karl Heinz Schneider a beau être un battant sur le terrain, quand la défaite tombe, il ne fait plus très bonne figure. En chemin, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Certainement pas ce qui me passe par la tête, avec ma grande gueule, je pourrais très bien le pousser au suicide. Je n'ai jamais été très délicate avec les mots.

Je repense au match. Incroyable. Inconcevable, même ! Se confronter à des bêtes pareilles, c'était forcément voué à l'échec ! …Je suis peut-être un peu trop cruelle sur ce point. Karl s'est battu comme un véritable lion.

Mais même les lions ne peuvent vaincre des machines.

…Je ne vais peut-être pas lui dire ça. Je m'arrêterai au lion. Oui, c'est ça, au lion.

C'est beau un lion, non ?

Et, puissant, en plus.

Hum.

Mieux vaudrait peut-être que je me taise finalement.

Je déteste consoler ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Ce serait plus simple si on me donnait un mode d'emploi. Ou si on me disait d'avance ce qu'on veut entendre. Mais quoi… qu'est-ce qui le soulagerait ? Bon sang, c'est dur, l'amitié.

- OUCH ! je lâche bien plus fort que nécessaire.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai heurté ? Un ours ? Et d'où me vient ces comparaisons animalières ?... Avec du recul, je m'aperçois que l'_ours_ en question n'est d'autre que Genzô Wakabayashi. Le SGGK en personne ! C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve face à face avec lui, bien que Karl m'en ait beaucoup parlé durant nos années de lycée ! (1) Il a eu bien raison de me dire que le japonais était du genre impressionnant. Il est rare de voir un asiatique aussi grand. Et je ne parle pas des muscles qu'on devine sous son t-shirt…

Le visage, Laura. Concentre-toi dessus.

Je n'ai rien contre les japonais ou les asiatiques en général, qu'on ne me méprenne pas. Mais je n'ai jamais été très fan de leur physionomie. Déjà parce qu'ils sont généralement plus petits que moi. Et également parce que… ils ne sont pas de mon goût. Par contre, les métisses asiatiques, eux, me font craquer. J'en suis sortie avec deux ou trois dernièrement et ils m'ont tous fait craquer !

Je n'ai pas encore précisé ce point mais je ne suis pas très fan de l'amour. Le bel, le vrai, le grand amour. Je pense bien qu'un jour je vais me trouver un bon petit (pas dans le sens de la hauteur, bien entendu) mari et fonder une famille. C'est sûr. En attendant, je sors tranquillement avec les garçons qui me plaisent et à qui je plais sans trop me soucier du lendemain. Le problème, c'est que ceux-ci ont tendance à me le reprocher tôt ou tard… Et dire qu'avec mes amies qui ne pensent qu'à créer une relation durable, ils flippent et coupent court avant de « trop » s'engager. Entre le « trop » et le « pas assez », il faudrait qu'on me dise le « juste » milieu !

En attendant, je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose à l'ours… Enfin, je veux dire au SGGK ! Autant rester un tant soit peu aimable.

- Entschuldigung ! (2)

Pour simplifier la suite, je traduirai automatiquement tous les dialogues que j'ai compris et dont je me souviens. Ce n'est pas très difficile pour moi puisque je comptais étudier les Langues à la faculté de Munich. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, je suis déjà trilingue. L'histoire est un peu longue mais pour faire assez court, mon père est français et ma mère, allemande. Ils m'ont appris chacun leurs langues maternelles depuis que je suis toute petite, langage que j'ai pu appliquer et confirmer à tour de rôle. Mes parents vivent en France mais à l'âge d'entrer au lycée, je suis allée vivre chez ma tante en Allemagne pour des raisons plutôt personnelles qui fusionnent toutes dans la personne qu'est mon père… Je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus. Etant déjà bilingue, j'ai une certaine facilité d'apprentissage en langue, alors acquérir l'Anglais a été une chose aisée. Et puis la recette est assez facile pour cette langue. Regardez tous les épisodes de Friends en anglais, lisez de bons livres pour améliorer l'écrit et allez parfaire tout cela dans des voyages linguistiques tous les étés en familles Anglaises ou Etats-Uniennes. (3)

Et si à ce moment, je n'ai pas encore entrepris mes études en Espagnol et en Japonais, j'ai emporté avec moi un petit livre de voyage pour le Japon. Ca n'apprend pas grand-chose mais ça donne au moins quelques phrases clefs et mots clefs pour demander son chemin si jamais le locuteur ne parle pas un mot d'anglais !

Mais revenons plutôt à l'ours… Wakabayashi, je veux dire !

- Désolée ! ai-je donc dit avant d'éclater de rire.

Ma cervelle pleine d'imagination a très vite fait de déformer les traits du gardien en ceux d'un ours. Et croyez-moi, il s'y colle à la perfection ! Je me suis donc dépêchée de repartir avant qu'il ne prenne mal mon rire. Je ne me voyais pas lui en expliquer la raison !

Peut-être suis-je complètement barje, après tout. Je me rends compte à présent l'impression que j'ai du lui laisser à ce moment-là ! Mais à cette époque, je me moque bien du monde et de ce qu'on pense de moi. Je suis une grande gueule qui parle avant de réfléchir avec un tempérament assez spontané et expansif sur certains points. Pour ainsi dire, je ne dois pas être très facile à vivre. Mais je ne m'en rends pas encore tout à fait compte.

Après une course infiniment longue, je parviens enfin à rejoindre la partie réservée aux personnes du milieu. Joueurs, journalistes, coachs, employés du stade, médecins, etc. Autant de grades que je n'ai pas. Pas plus qu'un passe. Mais je tente le tout et pour tout. Et c'est dans un anglais irréprochable que je demande s'il est possible de me laisser passer.

Visiblement le gardien a un peu plus de mal à utiliser la langue des Britishs. C'est presque un miracle que j'arrive à décortiquer le mot « badge » de son charabia. J'essaie une fois de plus, il répète la même chose et cette fois, je comprends tout.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer sans un badge.

Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. Il ne comprend pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui faut ramasser ? Je tente de l'attendrir mais le gredin ne comprend sûrement pas un mot de ce que je dis. Je pourrais très bien lui parler allemand que ce serait pareil.

Je feuillette mon livre de voyage mais ne trouve rien qui pourrait m'aider.

_Je cherche le chemin pour aller…_ Non ça n'ira certainement pas !

_Une chèvre a mangé mon passeport…_ !!! Alors là ! Si je lui sors ça, c'est clair, on va bien rire ! (4)

Bon. C'est clair, je ne vais pouvoir entrer. Désolée Karl.

- Un problème ?

De l'allemand avec un soupçon d'accent plutôt asiatique ! Soulagée je me retourne… et me retrouve nez à nez avec le SGGK. L'image de moi lui riant au nez me revient à l'esprit et je grimace. Espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas trop susceptible !

- Je suis une amie de Karl-Heinz Schneider, je lui explique. Et je ne peux pas entrer…

- Parce que tu n'as pas de badge, termine-t-il.

Perspicace, le coco, je ricane… intérieurement.

- Oui, c'est ça, je réponds cependant. Tu es aussi un bon copain de Karl, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? Il faut que quelqu'un aille le réconforter…

- Tu as raison, acquiesce-t-il. …

Les points de suspension sont signes que je ne comprends pas la suite du dialogue, les deux parlant en japonais. Finalement le gardien – du stade, hein, pas le footballeur ! – s'incline respectueusement devant Wakabayashi et le laisse passer. Je vais pour le suivre mais la main du gardien – pas Wakabayashi, l'autre – me bloque le passage.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame, surprise. Mais… Mais… Wakabayashi ?! Wayabayashi !!!

Mais celui-ci sans se retourner ni s'arrêter me fait un signe de la main et disparaît dans le couloir. Oh le sagouin ! Il s'est bien joué de moi !!

- CONNARD !!! je lui crie… en Français.

Autant ne pas lui faire trop plaisir. Grommelant de fureur pour m'être laissée si facilement bernée, je fais les cent pas devant le gardien qui me regarde comme si je suis folle. J'ai presque envie de lui dire que si j'accorde être barje, je ne suis certainement pas dingue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre que d'attendre que Karl sorte de là ?

Gros soupir.

M'ennuyant mortellement, je reviens sur le match que je viens de voir. J'ai été subjuguée. Complètement. Totalement. Absolument. L'équipe suédoise est puissante, il n'y a pas à dire ! Je ne parle pas que de Levin mais aussi de ses coéquipiers dont le niveau ne laisse guère à désirer ! Ils sont peut-être un peu moins… ou plus humain ? Ca me fait repenser aux précédents matchs, aux autres équipes… Jamais je n'aurais cru voir autant de talents fouler ce même championnat. La génération de football actuelle est titanesque ! Rien que pour cette raison, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Avoir dépensé autant d'argent, malgré cette défaite, n'a donc pas été vain ! Enfin, mon banquier ne serait certainement pas d'accord sur ce point mais tant pis. Il suffira que je trouve un autre petit boulot à mon retour pour compenser le trou que j'ai du creuser.

Encore heureux que ma tante ait accepté de financer le loyer de mon futur appartement ! J'ai adoré vivre chez elle, attentionnée et discrète, elle m'a toujours laissée la liberté que je désirais. Pourtant, devant tant de gentillesse, je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de trop en abuser. Une fois à la maison, je faisais en sorte de ne jamais la déranger et de lui laisser tout l'espace qu'elle avait tant voulu avoir en s'installant dans cette maison, loin de ses propres parents et de sa sœur. Elle n'a pas de mari ni d'enfants mais ça ne lui a jamais manqué, il me semble. Certaines personnes sont faites pour vivre seules. Bon, bien sûr, elle a de bons amis qui viennent dîner régulièrement chez elle mais la plupart du temps, elle profite de la tranquillité de la solitude chez elle. Alors, moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perturber cette quiétude par ma présence parfois trop encombrante. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite voulu déménager à peine le lycée terminé. Quand je serais installée dans mon appartement, j'aurais l'impression d'être vraiment chez moi. Cela m'oblige donc à travailler à côté pour payer le nécessaire pour vivre, les imprévus, les frais de scolarité ainsi que le club et les dépenses qui en découlent. Pas question de demander plus à mon père que les droits de scolarité et la mutuelle complémentaire.

- Laura ?!

Qui m'appelle ? Un peu étourdie d'avoir si profondément plongé dans mes pensées, j'en ai oublié où je suis et ce que j'y fais. En voyant Karl cependant, tout me revient en mémoire. Comme je m'en doutais, il a sa mine de perdant. Quelque chose d'affreux et de terriblement désolant à la fois. Je déglutis. Ca doit être à moi de jouer à présent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu BON SANG !? je m'écrie.

Pas du tout ce que j'aurais du dire mais bel et bien ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Les coéquipiers de Karl me regardent avec ahurissement. J'en vois même un qui s'approche en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'appelle… Mayer ? Meyer ? Meyer_s _? Dans le genre…

- Calme-toi la greluche !

_La greluche_… ?!!!

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez de…

- Meyer, à mon avis, ce n'est pas du match dont elle parle, le coupe Karl tranquillement.

Comme toujours, Karl me comprend. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. J'ai beau parler maladroitement, il se délie des quiproquos et sait où je veux en venir. Pour ça, il est vraiment remarquable. Pourtant c'est dubitatif que Meyer s'éloigne de nouveau en me regardant de travers. Je pense qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment trop apprécié celui-là.

- Ce fichu gardien a refusé de me laisser passer ! je grommelle comme pour m'excuser.

- Merci Laura.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire en coin en me touchant délicatement le bras. Encore une fois, il a saisi le fond de ma pensée. Ce qui ne se dit pas mais se laisse entendre. Surtout quand il s'agit de moi.

- Mais tu sais, il faut un badge pour passer.

- Crois-moi, je l'ai bien compris, je soupire cependant en souriant. Bon, il y a encore quelque chose à voir ici ou on se tire ?

- On va rentrer à l'hôtel, répond-t-il en soupirant. On était les derniers à jouer aujourd'hui et puis…

Il est fatigué, il préfère aller se reposer tranquillement au calme dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Je pense surtout qu'il veut s'isoler un peu. Ma présence est alors dispensable. Surtout que malgré toute ma volonté, je n'arriverais pas à lier ma langue assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Alors il s'en va et je ne dis rien. Pour une fois. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ? Je ne suis pas au même hôtel – c'était bien trop cher – alors je ne peux même pas me coller aux autres joueurs et je ne connais personne d'autre !

Surtout que me retrouver seule comme ça après l'avoir attendu autant de temps, ça me donne un peu l'air d'une groupie éconduite ! Frissonnant de dégoût, je vais pour quitter le stade à mon tour quand j'entends un rire derrière moi. Et c'est certainement pas le gardien – du stade – qui se moque de moi, bien entendu. Je fais fasse au SGGK qui me toise d'un air visiblement très satisfait, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Imbécile. Pour ne pas dire autre chose – je suis plutôt grossière.

- Et bien ? qu'il me fait, de toute sa supériorité. Je croyais que tu allais réconforter Karl ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'a pas voulu de toi ?

Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre. Je fais mine de ne pas me soucier de ce qu'il dit. Il me regarde d'un air goguenard. Fier et heureux, l'imbécile ! Je pense à la chanson de Baloo. Décidément, on en revient toujours aux ours avec lui…

Qui a dit qu'on déteste chez l'autre ce que l'on n'aime pas en soi ? Peut-être est-ce bien vrai après tout. Pourtant, être comme ça ne me dérange pas. Mais qu'on fasse preuve de la même bêtise envers moi, là, ça me saoule.

Finalement, le SGGK me dépasse et va pour s'en aller. Je le regarde avancer les mains dans les poches, son éternelle casquette sur la tête et pense à quelque chose. Il s'éloigne. J'hésite. Puis, en regrettant déjà ce que je m'apprête à faire, je l'appelle.

C'est là. A cet instant où ma voix appelle son nom que le premier choix a été fait. Le premier pion s'est déplacé sur l'échiquier. La partie vient de commencer.

Ignorant ce fait, je m'adresse à lui avec confiance et espièglerie.

- Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Il me regarde avec surprise. Je lui souris de plus belle, satisfaite de le surprendre. Il semble y réfléchir tout en me fixant. Et finalement, souriant à son tour, il accepte.

- Où va-t-on ? me demande-t-il en me laissant le rejoindre.

- Sincèrement, est-ce que tu penses que j'en ai la moindre idée ? je lui rétorque. Dans un bar, un café, qu'importe. Ce n'est pas qui moi suis japonais ici.

- Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ?

- Disons que des sept nains, on m'appelle le Grincheux.

Il rit à ma petite blague foireuse et on quitte définitivement le parc pour se retrouver cinq minutes plus tard assis dans un bar qui passe de la musique abordable. On entend même certaines musiques anglophones que je n'aurais cru entendre au Japon. _Gotta be_ de Des'ree. Quand j'entends Genzô la chantonner à son tour, je lui fais remarquer.

- Je vis en Allemagne maintenant et je m'intéresse à autre chose que le football, tu sais, affirme-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas entendre du Des'ree au Japon. Mais après tout, je ne connais pas trop la culture musicale d'ici.

- La majorité se contente des groupes japonais de virtual kei, de métal, et cætera mais ça dépend un peu de l'éducation reçue.

- Et quelle est ton éducation musicale ? je lui demande curieuse.

- La musique classique. Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Ravel… et j'en passe.

- Quand t'étais tout gosse ? je m'exclame.

Alors il n'a pas connu la période équivalant aux Spice Girl et compagnie à la japonaise ?

- Disons que je viens d'une famille assez… …

Je butte sur le mot employé et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il vient de passer de l'allemand au japonais.

- Je ne sais plus comment on le dit, grommelle-t-il mécontent. Un peu comme aisé ou riche…

- Bourge ? je tente.

- Ouais, exactement. Mes parents ne jugent que par le jazz ou le classique.

- L'horreur !

La musique pour adoucir les mœurs, je songe alors qu'on se lance dans une longue discussion musicale. L'atmosphère s'adoucit, est plus cool. Lui que je trouvais désagréable quelques instants plus tôt me fait une autre impression à présent. On décortique les goûts de chacun. Malgré tout, le classique reste ce qu'il préfère, comme ses parents. Quant à moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je me saoule de rap et de musique qui bouge. De l'électro ou de la techno, je ne connais pas la différence. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'aime quand ça pulse, quand ça cogne, quand ça hurle aux oreilles à en donner des bourdonnements, quand ça pousse le corps à s'agiter au rythme des vibrations, quand les lèvres sont suspendues au phrasé rapide d'un bon texte de rap. J'apprécie le dynamisme qui ressort de ses musiques et qui vous retirent à la fin toutes vos tensions, vos colères pour vous laisser éreintés et calmés. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas non plus d'aimer d'autres genres de musique plus douce, comme l'optimiste « Life » et « Gotta be » de Des'ree ou le romantique et nostalgique « Big Big World » de Emilia.

De fil en aiguille, les thèmes se mêlent et se succèdent dans la discussion qui semble ne plus en finir. J'ai l'impression que le SGGK apprécie autant que moi. C'est bien. Finalement, le courant passe.

Quand d'un coup, le visage du japonais change du tout est pour tout. Il se redresse en bousculant la table, bégaye des excuses avec colère, enfile sa veste, remet sa casquette, jette des billets sur la table sans compter, dit quelque chose en japonais dans ma direction mais évidemment, je ne comprends pas, et sort précipitamment du bar sans me laisser d'en placer une. Je me dépêche donc de prendre mon sac, ma veste, de finir d'un coup le café trop léger à mon goût et de quitter la salle.

Mais il n'est plus là. Ffffiiiiut. Parti. Disparu. Sans une explication.

**Annotations**

(1) Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas lu le manga alors je ne sais pas quand exactement a eu lieu le premier championnat international junior organisé en France… Alors pour accorder nos montres (même si dans le cas présent il s'agit plutôt de dates), je considère qu'ils avaient 16 ans et donc que Karl est parti s'installer à Munich pendant la deuxième année de lycée.

(2) Désolé ! en Allemand. J'espère que c'est le bon mot car, personnellement, je n'étudie pas cette langue !

(3) Petit détail aussi, toujours concernant les dates. Je décale les périodes à aujourd'hui. Les films et musiques que je citerai seront peut-être tout à fait récent alors mieux vaut être prévenu ! Cela se déroule en 2009 !

(4) Ceci n'est pas tout à fait faux… Je me souviens d'un livre de voyage pour aller en Espagne où il y avait cette phrase traduite ! Ca nous avait bien fait rire ! Même si en Espagne, en l'occurrence, il y a des chèvres !!


	3. Où le fou monte sur l'échequier

**2. OU LE FOU MONTE SUR L'ECHIQUIER **

J'ai quand même appelé karl. Même si je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire, je devais lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite. Rester jusqu'à la finale ou rentrer au pays ? S'il décidait de repartir et comme j'ai décidé de le suivre, cela ferait certes plaisir à mon compte en banque, mais je ne pourrais pas assister aux autres matchs. Ca promettait pourtant d'être tellement passionnant ! Une coupe de géant, ça ne se rate pas ! Alors j'ai par mesure de précaution fabriqué quelques arguments de poids pour inciter Karl à rester. Je m'en fous si ces amis partent, il a assez d'argent pour rester avec moi ! Je partagerai même mon lit avec lui s'il le fallait, en toute amitié, cela va de soi.

Ca n'a pas été nécessaire, quand il s'est enfin décidé à me répondre, il m'a rétorqué qu'il n'était pas question de partir sans voir Stephan Levin perdre.

- Comment peux-tu être si certain qu'il perdra ? je lui demande, dubitative. Pour l'instant, même les meilleurs joueurs que je connaisse n'ont jamais rien pu faire contre lui !...

Ce n'est pas tout à fait en ces termes que j'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il a été formidable pendant le match. Là, on croirait au contraire qu'il n'a même pas réussi à inquiéter Levin. Même si c'est peut-être vrai. Cependant Karl n'en démord pas. Ils vont perdre. Genzô Wakabayashi le lui a promis !

_Tu sais, celui qu'on appelle SGGK_, pense-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

- Non Karl je n'ai absolument pas assisté à _tous_ tes matchs ! je réplique avec sarcasme. Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est ! A mon grand dam, d'ailleurs…

_De quoi tu parles ? _

- Rien, rien, oublie. Alors… Comment tu te sens ?

Je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question… J'entends le silence puis un long soupir me répondre.

_Je ne sais pas._

Nouveau soupir.

Je ne sais pas vous mais ça m'agace quand on soupire trop à mon oreille…

Tais-toi, Laura. Ca vaut mieux.

D'ailleurs je dois dire quoi, moi ? Bien joué ma grande. La prochaine fois évite de poser des questions qui t'obligeront à consoler quelqu'un. Ah ! C'est vrai, je dois lui parler du lion ! Ca le fera peut-être rire… à défaut d'autre chose.

- Tu sais, vous… tu t'es battu comme un lion aujourd'hui. J'ai été bluffée tellement tu t'es défoncé sur le terrain (ce qui n'est pas faux…). Stephan Levin et son équipe ont été plus forts (ne dit pas ça, idiote !) … mais personnellement, je n'ai vu que vous ! (Mensonge…) Et puis regarde le score !!! Trois à Cinq c'est franchement bien ! Aucune équipe n'a jamais marqué plus d'un but contre eux ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y en ait une fait entrer un seul… Et puis, moi, je préfère l'humain à la machine ! (NE PAS PARLER DE MACHINE, tu as oublié ?!) Alors tu vois aujourd'hui…

Bug. Aujourd'hui… quoi ? Vas-y trouve ma belle parce que là tu t'es fourrée dans de beaux draps. Voyons… Ce n'était pas le bon jour ? Surtout pas. Vous vous êtes défoncés ? Déjà dit. Stephan Levin est juste plus fort que toi ? Peut-être vrai, mais à éviter. Oh la mouise. Je ne trouve rien.

Mais quelle est la recette d'un de ces grands discours de cinéma ou de séries télévisées qui résolvent tout ?! Peut-être que si je mettais de la musique d'ambiance… Mais à quoi je pense ? Il y a un mec qui attend que tu le réconfortes, là, Laura !

_Tu sais Laura, si tu ne trouves rien à dire pour me réconforter, tu n'as qu'à ne pas essayer._

- Mais… je fais quoi sinon ?

_Rester toi-même ?_

- C'est-à-dire… ?

_Hm…_

Longue réflexion Karl a.

_Impossible ? Gamine ? Grande gueule ? …Désagréable ? _

Merci pour ma pomme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire que je suis désagréable, je grommelle en prenant ma voix de boudeuse.

_Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

C'est qu'il s'esclaffe haut et fort, le blondinet !

_C'est fou, il n'y a pas un jour où quelqu'un ne te le rappelle pas !_

- Ha. Ha. Ha. 

_Ouais bon hein, prends pas la mouche pour si peu, je te taquine. Reste fidèle à ce que tu es, moi ça me va parfaitement. Bon, on m'appelle, je file !_

- C'est ça ! File et laisse-moi donc…

…Seule. Il a raccroché. Je dépose le combiner à sa place et me jette dans le lit un peu trop moelleux à mon goût. J'aime quand le matelas est bien dur. Ca fait du bien au dos, surtout après une bonne séance d'entraînement ! En fait, si j'avais su à l'avance dans quel genre d'hôtel j'allais tomber – et surtout dans quel quartier, c'était – j'aurais évité de le prendre et quitte à creuser un peu plus mon compte en banque j'aurais pris un plus proche du stade. La pièce est petite et mal éclairée. Mais c'est surtout le quartier un peu miteux et sale qui a de quoi m'inquiéter. J'ai beau être une fille qui sait se défendre, ça craint toujours de faire partie du sexe « faible » dans ce genre d'endroits. Alors une fois que je rejoins mon hôtel, je n'en sors plus. Du coup, je m'ennuie à mort. Les seules chaînes en anglais que je trouve sont celles de la bourse et des informations. Bonjour la distraction !

Parfois j'ai de la chance de tomber sur une émission japonaise complètement débile où on voit par exemple des mecs et des femmes s'enfiler des préservatifs sur la tête pour je-ne-sais-quelle-curieuse-raison ou faire d'autres trucs encore plus stupides qu'effrayants. Franchement, quand on voit ça, on se dit que finalement les émissions françaises ou américaines ne sont pas si connes que ça.

Au final, je parviens toujours à m'endormir à force de m'assommer de musique ou de débilités gratuites.

Une sonnerie stridente me réveille en sursaut. Dans la surprise, je pousse un cri d'effroi. Il faut dire que ça tombe pile poil au plus mauvais moment de mon rêve. Wakabayashi l'éventreur était prêt à me charcuter tandis que Karl l'épouvantail dansait devant mes yeux horrifiés.

Je déteste les épouvantails. Alors quand celui-ci prend des airs de votre meilleur ami, ça fait vraiment flipper. Pour le SGGK, j'ignore même pourquoi il se trouve dans mon subconscient mais une chose est sûre, je vais l'en faire déguerpir vite fait !!

Pour l'heure, je vais devoir aller ouvrir cette fichue porte contre laquelle on s'acharne visiblement. Toute personne normalement constituée serait tentée d'appeler la police et de ne pas ouvrir. Seulement, je ne suis pas du genre à craindre quelques coups brutaux contre ma porte d'entrée. J'en suis même immunisée. Merci coach ! Celui-ci est même allé jusqu'à tambouriner la porte de ma chambre chez ma tante !! Celle-ci, ayant pris peur, l'a menacée avec la tête de son aspirateur en hurlant. Après un réveil pareil, je vous l'assure, on oublie d'avoir peur de ce qui frappe comme ça.

C'est vrai. J'aurais très bien réalisé qu'au Japon, mon coach ne risquait sûrement pas de se pointer pour fracasser la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel. Mais à cinq heure moins vingt du matin et après s'être endormie à minuit, on n'a pas forcément les idées assez clair pour être un tant soit peu sensée. J'ai même eu du mal à me dire qu'il serait mieux de s'emmitoufler dans une robe de chambre de l'hôtel avant d'ouvrir. Je finis donc par ouvrir la porte…

…Et je crois qu'on me fait une _très_ mauvaise blague.

- Coach !!!? je hurle presque, cette fois bien réveillée.

- Salut Pouliche !!

Ne demandez pas. Il m'a toujours appelée de la sorte.

- Mais… Mais… MAIS !? Que… Que…

- Laisse-moi deviner : QUE ? se moque-t-il en dandinant sur place, jetant des coups d'œil derrière mes épaules.

Je le laisse finalement entrer et referme la porte, toujours abasourdie.

- Toujours fidèle à toi-même, hein ! commente-t-il en posant un sac de voyage à terre. Quel bazar tout ce bordel…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande du tac au tac.

Et je prie intérieurement qu'il ne compte pas s'installer ici. De toute façon, je refuserai clair et net !

- J'ai une _formidable_ nouvelle à t'annoncer ! qu'il s'exclame tout sourire.

Je crains le pire. Mes yeux restent rivés sur le sac. Un sac qui ressemble étrangement à celui où je range mes affaires de sport ainsi que mon matériel ! Ne me dîtes pas que…

- Je t'ai dégotée le pactole !

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Figurez-vous que je suis actuellement… officiellement… engagée dans deux combats de kick boxing (1) avec deux pouliches du pays du soleil levant.

La grosse mouise de chez mouise. J'ai commencé le Kick Boxing depuis mes treize ans malgré les protestations de mon père et je l'ai continué dans le seul club qu'il y a à Munich. Il faut dire que le Kick Boxing n'est pas très populaire, encore moins dans la catégorie des femmes. Je ne suis pas du tout mauvaise dans ce sport et au début, je croyais vraiment que je me lancerai dans le milieu pour devenir professionnelle et participer aux plus grands championnats. Cependant ça a changé. On ne vit pas du Kick-Boxing comme on pourrait vivre du football. Même en temps que professionnel, on ne gagne pas beaucoup. Ca coûte cher et à cause de tout l'entraînement que ça demande, trouver un job dans ces conditions devient extrêmement difficile. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir en faire mon métier et ma vie.

Le problème c'est que je ne l'ai jamais dit à monsieur mon coach qui a cependant un nom bien à lui. Arhen Ubach. Il ne m'aurait jamais permise de participer à des combats, même contre des poulains peu reconnues, et pas très forts. Mais me battre contre des japonaises – pays d'où vient le Kick Boxing ! – ça me met déjà plus la pression. Et je me dis que là ça devient vraiment sérieux pour mon coach… J'avais l'intention de lui en parler. Mais _après_ les vacances ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'il viendrait me poursuivre jusqu'ici ! Et quand je dis _poursuivre_, je ne me trompe pas de mots. Il est capable de venir me chercher au lycée si j'arrive en retard, de vérifier chez moi si je suis bien malade ou même de venir me tirer par l'oreille si jamais je sèche un entraînement. Où que je puisse être, même sans lui en toucher un seul mot, il ne finit toujours pas retrouver ma trace et venir me chercher. Dingue !

Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'il portait des espoirs en moi. Rares sont les femmes qui font du Kick Boxing et encore plus rares sont celles qui prennent ce sport au sérieux. La plupart s'amuse plus qu'autre chose et n'ont d'autres buts que de se défouler un peu. J'ai bien envie de m'engager plus qu'elle, participer à des combats et pourquoi pas à des petits tournois mais pas jusqu'à devenir professionnelle. Ou alors, en temps partiel, ce qui est en l'occurrence impossible.

La vie est injuste pour les femmes !!

Si ça payait plus… je ne dirais pas non ! Mais là, c'est clair que si tu peux à la limite vivre pendant ta carrière, quand tu arrives au point de l'_après_ carrière, là, tu es mal barrée. Sans bons diplômes, la recherche de boulot avec Boxeuse comme seule expérience ne risque pas d'être très florissante !

Je tergiverse, là, mais dans la vraie vie, en dehors de mes pensées, je suis bien moins à l'aise. Il est l'heure de passer à table, Laura. En espérant qu'il ne me tue pas tout de suite (au moins qu'il attende la fin du championnat de football !), je lui avoue _the big revelation _!

….Silence. J'attends. J'attends bis. J'attends re-bis. C'est comme si j'entends un compte à rebours résonner dans sa tête chauve.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Explosion. Tous aux abris !!! Après m'avoir percé les tympans d'un « QUOI ?! » qui a même fait vibrer les fenêtres de ma chambre, il s'est lancé dans un de ces fameux cent pas en bouillant. Mon coach ne hurle pas beaucoup – même si quand il le fait, il le fait plus que bien – mais ses longues marches circulaires sont aussi terrifiantes que dangereuses. Si on s'approche trop, un moulinet de bras peut s'enclencher et le coup est toujours aussi fatal qu'inévitable. Je le sais, j'ai déjà testé.

Et bon dieu que ça a fait mal ! J'ai eu la plus grosse ecchymose de ma vie, et ce n'était même pas ma faute en plus !!! Depuis, je sais qu'il vaut mieux lui laisser le temps de s'épuiser à tourner en rond. Pendant ce temps-là, le silence devient d'or et tout mouvement est prohibé. Alors ne me reste plus qu'à penser pour faire passer le temps.

…Une souris verte qui passait dans l'herbe…

…Enfer. Quelle est sa motivation première ?... (2)

…I'll take everything. In this life. I'll join everyone… (3)

…Vois sur ton chemin, gamins oubliés égarés… Ah non ! Si je me mets à chanter les Choristes ça ne va plus du tout !!

Finalement et arrêtant l'automutilation musicale, Arhen finit par pousser un long, long, long… long… long soupir et me toisant du regard finit par me dire que fatalement j'allais quand même devoir participer à ces deux combats. Il a carrément supplié leurs manageurs d'accepter ce combat – principalement à cause de mon poids trop léger – et a misé vraiment gros sur eux. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je n'en ai aucun droit.

Autre énorme soupir qui se conclut - !!! – par un sourire.

- Je comprends que tu n'ais jamais vraiment désiré devenir professionnelle jusque là. Tu t'es toujours entraînée avec les mêmes filles qui n'en ont quasiment rien à faire de tout ça. Et même si t'as déjà fait deux/trois combats, je pense que tant que tu n'auras pas goûté au _Free Fight_, tu ne pourras pas aimer ce sport à sa juste valeur !

- Au Free Fight !? je m'exclame en hoquetant. Attends, tu m'as engagée dans un combat de Free Fight ?

- Et même deux !

Il est tout heureux, le coach !

- Mais… Mais… Je fais du Kick Boxing… Pas une once de karaté, de kung fu ou de Tae Kwen Do ! Et je ne parle même pas du reste !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a assez de temps pour te préparer et j'ai tout prévu pour que tu sois prête à temps.

Je ne me sens pas rassurée. Pas du tout. Aucunement !

- _Combien de temps exactement_, je gronde comme un lion.

Tiens il est revenu celui-là !

Groaaaar. Pardon. Plus fort que moi.

- Sept jours.

- QUOIIIIIII !!!

- Essaie encore de me percer les tympans et je te jure que je te fais faire le tour de Tôkyô tous les matins ! menace-t-il en grimaçant. Et puis, calme-toi, c'est largement suffisant pour les battre. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas trop de mal pour la première combattante…

- Et la seconde… ? je me risque, grognonne.

- C'est l'une des demi-finalistes du tournoi national de Free Fight poids mouche, explique Arhen tout fier de lui.

- Rien que ça ! je lance avec sarcasme. Coach…

- Fais-toi confiance un peu ! me devance-t-il en me donnant une claque dans le dos – forte, la claque. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer si tu y mets un peu du tien.

La conversation a duré comme ça pendant une autre bonne heure, le temps qu'il me donne mon nouveau planning détaillé. Et croyez-moi, je voudrais bien pouvoir d'étaler de là. Avec tout l'entraînement prévu, j'aurais bien de la chance d'assister à la coupe… Heureusement, monsieur le coach a été gentil… il m'a promis d'aller voir la finale. Super. Mais moi je veux voir _tous_ les matchs ! Surtout ceux des japonais… Feront-ils encore des miracles comme en France ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai essayé de planifier dans ma tête des échappatoires, histoire de planter mon coach et de filer au stade. Bien sûr, dans tous les cas, je n'espère pas m'en tirer à bon compte. Je suis sûre que malgré la centaine de spectacles, Arhen serait capable de me retrouver, même planquée aux toilettes !

C'est donc de très mauvais gré que j'accepte. Généreusement, il m'autorise à profiter de cette journée pour faire ce que je veux avant que l'entraînement ne commence. Mais connaissant mon coach, cela veut quand même dire se taper une petite heure minimale de jogging. Il n'est encore que six heures et demi, j'ai donc le temps de _deux_ heures de jogging tranquille. J'attrape donc le sac – _mon _sac – qu'il m'a ramené et fouille à l'intérieur. Que l'être qui a eu l'idée de forcer mes grands parents à concevoir ma tante soit loué ! Il y a là tous les habits de sport que je préfère – et non pas les vieilles loques que, je suis certaine, mon coach aurait préféré car déjà abîmé. Il n'a pas de remord d'abîmer des vêtements déjà un tant soit peu usé, mais quand il s'agit de vêtements neufs, il répugne à les utiliser « pour les préserver », dit-il. J'ai abandonné il y a longtemps de lui faire comprendre l'absurdité d'un tel raisonnement, bien qu'ultra économique, mais pas classe du tout.

Je me change donc et quitte mon oh soudain si précieux hôtel pour m'échauffer lentement. Mon coach a tenu à m'accompagner « juste pour faire un peu de sport », qu'il a prétendu. Mon œil. Dès que l'échauffement sera terminé, il se remettra à me beugler dessus ! Le décompte à commencer.

Ca se rapproche. Je me mets à courir légèrement plus vite. Ca y est, je le sens presque prêt. J'ai presque atteint ma vitesse habituelle de jogging.

- C'est quoi ce rythme de mollasson !!!

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

- Coach… je souffle.

- Pardon, pardon, l'habitude, ref'rai plus !

Cinq minutes après il revient à la charge mais je le laisse faire. J'ai pris l'habitude de l'entendre brailler contre moi. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas si faux. Et puis, mentalement, ça me booste. Si je suis un temps soit peu sérieuse avec mon entraînement et les combats auxquels je suis engagée, j'entre dans un état second que seuls ceux pratiquant un sport à ce niveau (et mieux encore ceux qui le font à un niveau supérieur ou professionnel voire passionnel). Je suis consciente de ce qui se passe, de ce que je fais, de pourquoi je le fais et de ce que me hurle mon coach. Et pourtant, quand tout cela s'arrête. Quand je termine mon entraînement, mon jogging ou un combat, tout redevient blanc. Je ne sais pas exactement qui j'ai croisé sur ma route, la foule qui est derrière le ring, ce qu'elle a scandée. Je ne pourrais même pas dire si j'ai trouvé le temps bien trop long ou trop court, si les objets ont une couleur que j'aime ou pas, si le temps est au beau fixe ou s'il fait gris et froid. Quand je suis plongée dans ce que je fais, le reste perd de son importance, de sa consistance.

Ce matin-là, je n'ai rien vu de Tôkyô. Aucun passant, aucune voiture, aucun bruit, aucun être vivant autre que le coach et moi. Comme si la ville était déserte de vie mais aussi d'immeuble, de panneau, de métal et de béton… Quand je suis revenue prendre une douche à l'hôtel, je ne savais pas que ce matin-là, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un m'avait vu courir tout du long. Et si aucun autre pion à part l'entrée en scène du fou n'a bougé ce matin-là, quelque chose de subtilement décisif s'était produit à mon insu.

**Annotations**

(1) Kick Boxing, ou boxe pieds-poings regroupe les disciplines qui autorisent non seulement les coups de poings mais aussi de coudes, de pieds, de genoux directs et chez les japonais particulièrement les saisies de cinq secondes maximum placés au-dessus de la ceinture. Si vous avez entendu parler du K-1, que vous en avez vu, alors vous avez assisté à du Kick Boxing.

Le K-1 c'est une confédération sportive qui concerne : le **K**ung-fu, le **K**araté, le Tae **K**wen Do et le **K**ick Boxing. Il y a trois types de tournoi organisés :

- le K-1 Grand Prix (dans lequel la France participe normalement ainsi que quinze autres pays – dont le Japon) concernant les poids lourds pesant plus de 93kg

- le K-1 MAX pour les combattants pesant moins de 70kg

- Le Hero's qui concerne le combat libre (dans lequel le combattant peut utiliser plusieurs techniques) partagé en plusieurs catégories selon le poids du combattant

(Même si je connaissais certains détails comme les sports concernés par le K-1 et ce qu'était le Kick Boxing, je me suis appuyée sur Wikipédia pour tout ça…)

(2) Chanson du groupe IAM dans l'album « L'école du micro d'argent », enfin, je crois…

(3) I'll take everything de James Blunt ou encore le refrain de son duo avec Sinik « Réalise »

_J'ai complètement oublié de le préciser mais je m'inspire beaucoup du manga « **Unordinary Life** » dont l'une des héroïnes fait du Free Fight. L'histoire de Laura n'est pas à mettre en parallèle avec la sienne, bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire vivre la même chose. Juste que ça m'a donné envie de faire de Laura une Free Fighter, en Kick Boxing, et que le manga m'aide un peu à m'y repérer par rapport à ce sport. Autrement dit, je vous le conseille vraiment ! Il n'est qu'en trois tomes (même si le troisième est à au moins 10€ du fait qu'il est exclusif à la France alors que c'est fait par des Japonais) et l'histoire, les personnages, le dénouement sont excellent. En plus, ça traite de personnes adultes, pour changer ! Une styliste et une Free Fighter qui se retrouvent dans une colocation quelque peu forcée, l'une ne pouvant gagner sa vie correctement de sa passion et l'autre s'étant fait plaquée par son mec. Elles sont toutes les deux très différentes et pourtant elles possèdent une certaine similitude. Elles pourchassent leurs rêves à leur façon et s'encouragent l'une l'autre tout comme elles se complètent. Le tout est plus mâture, plus adulte, plus réel que les autres mangas, je trouve ! On en vient même à regretter qu'il soit si court ! (En même temps, étant donné que le magasine dans lequel l'auteur publiait n'existe plus, elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix… En plus, ça doit être tout un bric-à-brac de travailler pour une maison d'édition française quand on vit de l'autre côté de la planète ! Mais bon, sur ce dernier point, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est réellement. Et voilà. A qui voudra s'y tenter, point n'est de chance d'être déçu(e) !_


	4. Où quelqu'un reçoit des conseils avisés

_C'est avec un peu de honte que je vous avoue m'être fourvoyée ! L'Allemagne, après sa défaite contre la Suède, est quand même allée en quart de finale, étant en tête de leur groupe ! J'ai donc corrigé un peu le début du chapitre précédent – et j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de détails compromettants ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas lu le manga, ça se voit ! En tout cas, je vais tâcher de faire plus attention pour la suite…_

**3. OÙ QUELQU'UN RECOIT DES CONSEILS AVISES**

Le jogging terminé, mon coach est reparti dans son coin tandis que j'ai encore toute ma journée de libre pour me divertir. Alors j'hésite sur le programme. Regarder tous les matchs de football ? Ou alors visiter enfin Tôkyô ? C'est vrai quoi, je suis arrivée pile poil pour l'ouverture de la Coupe sans avoir eu l'occasion de faire un vrai tour de la capitale nippone. Si je rentre au bercail sans avoir pris ne serrait-ce que quelques clichés, j'en connais qui n'hésiteront pas à brailler. J'ai promis de ramener des souvenirs – autres que les photos des matchs et les gadgets achetés dans le stade – alors je vais devoir m'acquitter de ma tâche tôt ou tard, surtout que par la suite, je vais être bloquée entre entraînements, repos, combat, entraînement, repos, combat, repos, avion. Que du bonheur !

Enfin, je suis un peu de mauvaise foi. Au fond, je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'affronter des combattantes du pays ! Surtout la demi-finaliste. Un défi de taille ! Même si je doute de ma capacité à la vaincre – après tout je n'ai encore fait que trois combats, tous gagnés, c'est vrai – j'ai hâte de me mesurer à elle. Quels poids font-elles pour des poids mouches ? Probablement pèsent-elles plus lourd que moi. Sûrement d'ailleurs, ce qui est un sacré désavantage pour moi… Mais j'ai de la technique et une mentalité de fer ! Ca devrait compenser ! Un peu. Ce qui est bien quand on ne prend pas exactement les choses « au sérieux », la pression, même présente, est plus supportable. Je ne vais certainement pas me ronger les ongles ou stresser des journées entières pour ces combats. Le trac ne survient que lorsque j'entre dans les loges pour me préparer avant de monter sur le ring. On entend toujours la foule à l'intérieur de cette salle où on se concentre avant de faire son entrée. On peut donc distinguer le nom que les supporters scandent à tue-tête. C'est ce qui peut apporter un sacré coup au mental quand on doute. Mon premier combat, je l'ai assez mal vécu, au début. Inconnue au bataillon, on me trouvait trop légère pour me donner la crédibilité d'une combattante. Alors, j'entendais la foule encourager mon adversaire. Personne ne croyait en moi. Et je ne savais pas encore tout à fait ce que je valais. C'était mon premier combat… J'étais physiquement prête. Tout ce qui me manquait, c'était un peu le mental. Et puis, je les ai soudain entendus. D'autres voix qui m'encourageaient. J'ai su une fois sur le ring qu'il s'agissait de toute la bande, composée d'une bonne partie de ma classe et de quelques joueurs de football venus par curiosité mais qui encourageaient la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient. Ca m'a requinquée et malgré beaucoup de difficultés, j'ai finalement remporté mon tout premier combat.

Entendre qu'on m'encourage me donne une force surprenante. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être seule sur le ring. En moi résonnent les voix de mes amis qui y mettent toute leur énergie. Elles ne m'ont plus jamais quittées et j'appréhende les combats de façon différente, avec plus de confiance. Et si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le top, je sais déjà un peu plus sur ma force et mes limites. Peut-être que le coach a raison. J'aime énormément ce sport et je m'y sens parfaitement bien.

J'ai donc déterminé ce que j'allais faire dans la journée. D'abord, bien sûr, je vais assister au match Japon VS Suède. Comme ça je verrais comment jouent ces Japonais dont m'a tant parlé Karl ! Après ça, j'irai ensuite me balader et prendre quelques photos de la ville. Mais en réalisant que le prochain match concerne la France, je me dis que je ne peux pas le rater non plus. Peut-être que j'aurais le temps ensuite d'aller prendre d'autres clichés et à l'occasion acheter des babioles pour tout le monde… Je suis certaine que Karl n'y pensera même pas !

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, je suis allée au stade, avec bien une heure d'avance par rapport à l'horaire conseillé. Hélas, comme pour tout évènement sportif mondial, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Et dire que Karl et les autres vont arriver plus tard et être installés aux meilleures places ! J'aurais bien aimé assister aux matchs avec eux… Prenant mon mal en patience, je contemple les environs comme les journées précédentes en y trouvant de moins en moins de choses à voir de très neuf. Et pour éviter de vous relater tous les vains procédés afin de combler mon ennui d'une heure et demi d'attente, je vais passer au moment où le match commence et où je prête ma voix aux nippons ! Même si, cela dit, je n'ai pas retenu beaucoup de noms… Hyuga, Wakabayashi (bien obligée), Wakashizamu (1) et Ozora, brillant joueur qui évolue à ce que je crois savoir au Brésil (lui aussi, Karl m'en a énormément parlé). Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai retenus sur les onze joueurs (encore que faudrait que je sache s'ils sont vraiment sur le terrain pour ce match…). Donc, je m'égosille pour encourager en Allemand des joueurs Nippons qui, s'ils viennent à m'entendre, ne comprendront certainement pas un mot de ce que je leur dis. Mes voisins me regardent par ailleurs avec étonnement mais avec ravissement qu'une étrangère vienne à encourager leur équipe nationale.

J'ai hurlé tout le long du match. Résultat : je n'ai plus qu'un semblant de voix. Horriblement rauque et grave. Superbement basse. Ca change de ma voix qui porte loin ! Le match a été – sans aucune référence au jeu en ligne – WOW ! Tout simplement bluffant… Irréel ! Comme je regardais d'autres matchs à chaque fois que les Japonais jouaient les leurs, c'est la première fois que je peux les voir sur le terrain. Et bon sang qu'ils sont bons… Des dieux ! Je ne sais même pas comment on pourrait appeler ça autrement. Même le football professionnel est moins palpitant que ce que je vois depuis quelques jours. Et on atteint le summum !

Je n'ai pas la force d'aller me balader. Avoir visionné ce match en gigotant dans tous les sens m'a complètement épuisée. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir encourager l'équipe de France avec ça ! J'ai un peu honte de moi sur le coup, mais tant pis… Je crierai dans ma tête. Et maintenant, faut que j'aille manger. Généralement, on se retrouve Karl et moi (parfois même avec certains de ses coéquipiers les plus proches, dont Hermann qui joue à Hambourg SV, l'ancienne équipe de Karl) pour aller découvrir les spécialités du coin. Seulement, là, ne s'étant pas contactés avant d'aller voir le match, je ne sais pas où le trouver. En plus, je n'allume pas mon téléphone portable parce que ça risque de coûter trop cher si je reçois un appel d'Allemagne ou de France… Et même pour les appels au Japon, je n'ai pas un assez bon forfait pour ça (et j'ai complètement oublié de penser à acheter une carte internationale pour téléphoner dans les cabines).

Alors je mangerai seule, cette fois. Pour mon dernier jour de congé, c'est un peu triste. Bah, je décamperai dès midi sonné pour les rejoindre un peu… De toute façon, je ne vois pour quelle obscure raison, mon coach refuserait cette requête.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement manger seule dans un restaurant et encore moins en choisir un. La carte ne dévoile jamais la qualité du contenu. J'ai déjà tenté des restaurants qui, d'extérieur, et sur la carte, ne donnaient qu'à moitié envie, et pourtant qui se sont révélés d'excellents choix, et j'en ai testés d'autres qui mettaient en appétit et qui décevaient dans l'assiette… Alors si je dois en plus subir un échec culinaire seule, je préfère me contenter d'un bon vieux sandwich. Je suis donc allée nicher un « snack » ou ce qui s'y rapporte e plus et ai tenté de comprendre ce qu'ils proposent en vain.

- Vous n'aurez pas un bon jambon beurre ? je lui demande en anglais.

Il papillonne des yeux sans comprendre et quand il me parle, c'est en japonais. C'est bien ma veine.

- Bon, je vois, merci quand même.

Je m'en vais, ignorant ce qu'il tente de me dire (toujours dans sa langue natale) et cherchant autre chose. J'ai bien repéré le McDonnald mais n'ai aucune envie de m'empiffrer d'un burger au pays du soleil levant. Je suis finalement tombée sur un restaurant de nouilles genre populaire qui m'a plu d'emblée, tout simplement parce que le serveur qui m'a accostée – et qui pourrait me plaire s'il n'était pas si petit – parle anglais. Approximativement, d'accord. Mais quand il me présente ce que la maison propose, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. C'est sans trop chercher à saisir ce qu'il y aura dans mon bol de soupe que je lui dis un nom au hasard.

Je suis installée au bar devant le cuisinier. Je vais suinter la nourriture toute l'après-midi mais tant pis ! Voir le chef préparer ses nouilles et sa soupe me ravit trop pour me mettre ailleurs – de toute façon, il n'y a plus de tables libres, le restaurant n'étant pas très grand.

- Vous venez voir coupe du monde junior ? me demande le chef en un anglais maladroit mais bien prononcé.

- Je suis venue encouragée mes équipes ! je lui réponds avec plaisir.

Que mes amis se préparent. Mission « faire conversation à un japonais » accomplie !

- Ca vous dérange si je prends une photo de vous ? je lui demande. S'il vous plait ? je rajoute par peur de manquer de politesse.

Ma requête le surprend visiblement mais loin de s'en formaliser, il éclate de rire en acceptant. J'obtempère donc en prenant trois clichés – autant lui rendre justice avec un bon profil ! J'en profite par lui demander si ça le dérange que je le mette sur mon blog personnel. Avec un peu plus de reluctance que Sans s'offusquer, il me tient le pari que je reviendrai les jours suivants… Quand il termine de préparer ma soupe, le serveur et lui me regardent attraper les premières nouilles maladroitement avec les baguettes. Ces fichus bâtons de bois sont incapables de les maintenir coincés ! Mon résultat pitoyable à l'attrapage de pâtes provoque chez mes hôtes et mes voisins des éclats de rire. On finit par me tendre une fourchette que je prends avec plaisir et soulagement. C'est que mon ventre réclame son du, l'affamé ! Nouveaux rires engendrés.

- Troooooooooop bon !!!! je m'exclame en ouvrant les yeux alors que la saveur des pâtes envahie ma bouche. J'adore, j'adhère !!!

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? m'interroge le serveur sans comprendre.

Je me rends alors compte que j'ai soudainement passé au français, par habitude. Même en Allemagne, quand je viens à dire une expression idiomatique, je parle en français. A force, mes amis ont fini par toutes les connaître par cœur.

- Pardon, je disais que j'adorais et que j'adhérais, je rectifie. C'est clair, vous allez me revoir les jours à venir !!

Et accompagnée, je l'espère.

- Vous êtes là pour encourager les Français alors !! s'exclame le serveur. J'aime très Pierre Alcide. Très bon joueur ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue piteusement. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu jouer, à vrai dire…

- ほんとうに ?!! (hon'touni ?!!)

Je le regarde avec des yeux de poissons.

- Anthony ? j'essaie de répéter, perplexe.

Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'un Anthony ? Et qui c'est d'abord ? Ca fait visiblement rire le chef cuisinier.

- Il veut dire « vraiment ? », me précise-t-il.

- Ah ! Oui, heu, avant, je n'étais pas très football, je leur explique.

- Et vous venez malgré tout voir la coupe de football ? s'étonne le cuisinier.

Ca y est, il doit s'imaginer que je fais partie de ces familles riches qui peuvent se payer tout et n'importe quoi par un coup de tête et ce, même si l'intérêt porté sur l'objet payé est minime.

- Disons qu'il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a faite changer d'avis, me suis-je laissée prendre à me souvenir.

- Votre petit copain ? me demande le serveur – il a presque l'air désolé, c'est mignon.

- Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Mon meilleur ami, il joue dans l'équipe nationale d'Allemagne !

C'est drôle comme j'ai toujours ce besoin de me justifier, parfois… Je devrais pourtant être habituée à ce qu'on présuppose que Karl et moi on puisse être ensemble. Après tout, ce n'est que la deux centième de fois qu'on me le suggère ! Amusés par mon attitude défensive, le cuisinier se met à résumer la situation :

- Alors tu parles Anglais et Français et tu viens encourager un ami Allemand…

Et moi d'affirmer :

- C'est une longue histoire…

…que je finis par leur raconter après qu'il me l'ait demandée. Est-ce peut-être par narcissisme mais il me plait de parler de moi. Au final, on a continué à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que le match entre la France et la Hollande allait commencer. Je me suis donc vite précipitée au stade pour trouver ma place et m'installer pile poil au moment où l'arbitre signale le début du match. N'ayant plus énormément de voix, je m'efforce de penser aussi fort que possible mes encouragements alors que tout autour de moi, tout le monde hurle à tue-tête. Pierre Alcide est un joueur formidable, si gracile !

C'est qu'ils sont en train de perdre !!! C'est quoi ce bordel !! Mais allez-y ! Foncez au lieu de tergiverser comme ça !!!

BUUUUUUUT ! Au moins, ça ne fera pas un 3 – 0… Bon sang, arriver jusque-là pour perdre maintenant, quelle déchéance ! Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère de loin l'équipe Allemande ! D'ailleurs, le prochain match de l'Allemagne a lieu demain. Il faut que j'assiste à ça ! Je dois donc confectionner une stratégie de fuite… hmm…

Ce sera un trois à un en défaveur de la France. Echec cuisant pour ma patrie de naissance ! Reste encore à espérer que Karl saura mener son équipe plus loin, voire remporter ce championnat !

- LAURA !!!

La puissante voix de Karl résonne au creux de mes oreilles telles la résurrection du Christ. Adieu solitude, bonjour ami !

- Ka-ah-arl, je m'étrangle en apercevant la oh imposante silhouette du gardien hambourgeois – ou devrais-je dire ici nippon ? - à ses côtés.

- Tu n'allumes pas ton portable des fois ? me reproche-t-il en me faisant la bise – habitude française que je l'ai forcée à adopter.

Je pose mes yeux un instant sur le SGGK en hésitant à lui imposer cette pratique. Visiblement surpris, il semble se poser la même question. Finalement, c'est Karl qui décide pour nous.

- Laura, je te présente Genzô Wakabayashi, le fameux SGGK qui…

- …joue au Hambourg SV, je sais, je termine sa phrase en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

Karl soupire.

- Genzô, je te présente…

- Laura Morcel, le devance le gardien. On s'est déjà rencontré.

- Vite fait, cela dit, je réponds, agacée de nouveau au souvenir de notre rencontre. Fugace, même. Je n'ai même pas vu venir la fin… Un peu comme si on m'avait subitement plantée dans un pub sans me donner la moindre explication !

J'ai la mauvaise manie d'être rancunière et d'avoir bonne mémoire. Enfin, d'un jour à l'autre, il serait difficile d'oublier cet affront !

- J'ai eu un empêchement, s'explique le coupable dans un souffle – comme s'il est en droit de s'exaspérer !

- Un empêchement, c'est quand on ne peut pas venir à un rendez-vous donné à l'avance, je rétorque. Là, c'est du plantage sec et sévère !

- Je me suis excusé ! s'exclame-t-il alors.

- Tu as _bafouillé_ quelque chose avant de déguerpir comme une flèche, c'est différent !

On s'est regardés en chiens de faïence. Karl, de son côté, semble complètement perdu. Je suis certaine qu'il a du penser « Ils se sont vraiment rencontrés qu'hier ? » avant de poser les yeux sur moi et se dire « Bah, c'est Laura, après tout ». Dans tous les cas, il s'est interposé entre nous, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

- Ecoutez, pourquoi ne pas faire table rase sur votre première impression ? propose-t-il en parfait délégateur. Genzô, excuse-toi correctement, cette fois. Et toi, Laura, pour l'amour du ciel, de la terre et de tout ce que tu veux, reste cool.

Au bout de cinq minutes, on a accepté la trêve et on s'est dirigés vers… en fait, je ne sais pas trop où on va. Je leur ai juste dit que je voulais voir un peu de la capitale et aller récupérer quelques babioles pour mes copains d'Allemagne et de France. La tension est vite retombée. Je suis certes rancunière, mais raisonnablement. Karl a raison. Ce n'est pas comme si ça a une quelconque importance. Du coup, le Wakabayashi et moi discutons normalement – peut-être même avec plaisir. Karl n'a pas hésité à me charrier pour la défaite de l'équipe de France.

- De toute façon, lui dis-je. Je suis aussi Allemande que Française, n'oublie pas ! J'ai donc encore une chance de voir _mon_ équipe gagner !

- Laura est née en France mais son père est Allemand, explique Karl. C'est tout un binz entre les droits du sol et du sang… (2)

- Un vrai bordel, je confirme accompagnant mes mots d'un geste de la tête. Mais je me sens plus allemande que française.

J'ai finalement essayé les métros japonais, le Haneda Monorail et vu (plus que visité) le sanctuaire shintoïste Meiji Jingu, le Omotesandô surnommé « les Champs Elysées » japonais avec ses multiples restaurants et boutiques chics (hors de prix !) et enfin le Shinjuku Gyoen, parc situé près des quartiers Shibuya et Shinjuku et où on se trouve actuellement. Selon les explications brèves mais précises de notre guide improvisé, je nomme SGGK, c'est le domaine d'une très ancienne famille, friquée et noble, « Naito » dans l'ère Edo. Ne me demandez pas quand a lieu cet ère, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette période est terminée puisqu'il s'agit à présent d'un jardin sous la direction de l'agence impériale du Japon, rien que ça ! On est donc dans un des plus beaux endroits que j'ai jamais vu ! A la table d'une petite terrasse en bordure du parc – où on peut encore voir le magnifique paysage, mélange de style français, anglais et japonais – on sirote chacun une boisson de notre choix. J'ai tenté le « mugi-cha » qui est apparemment une boisson très populaire, toujours selon Mr le Guide.

EXCELLENT ! Tellement bon que je m'en reprends plusieurs. Au final, c'est au toilette que je m'en vais me soulager, laissant inconsciemment le champs libre à Karl de parler à Genzô derrière mon dos. Et si je ne peux pas vous certifier des paroles exactes de ces deux bonhommes, voilà ce qu'ils ont du se dire…

Karl a d'abord du s'excuser de mon comportement expansif. Il est vrai que le japonais, malgré toutes ces années passées en Allemagne a gardé une certaine réserve due à son éducation japonaise. Là, j'imagine que Genzô a laissé son regard se perdre à l'intérieur du café où je suis allée chercher refuge aux toilettes avant de dire :

- Elle est originale.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, dans la bouche du gardien, cela veut tout simplement dire que je lui plais. Je suis sûre que Karl a laissé un silence suivre ses paroles, qu'il a joué avec son verre avant de donner sa sentence.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te frotter à elle.

Bon, ce n'est sûrement pas en ces termes qu'il s'est prononcé, mais on aura compris le message. Peut-être que Genzô lui a demandé pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que qui s'y frotte, s'y pique, a sûrement plaisanté Karl. C'est une chic fille, je l'adore…

Du moins, j'espère qu'il a dit ça.

- …mais j'ai vu plus d'un garçon s'y casser les dents.

En tout cas, quand je suis revenue à notre table, le dernier mot que j'entends a été « les dents ». Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, j'ignore encore que Karl a parlé à Genzô de moi. En tout cas, leur attitude n'a pas changé par la suite. Genzô, Karl et moi discutons et rions allégrement. Quelques instants après, on a raccompagnés Karl à son hôtel où il est attendu pour une séance de coaching. Demain, il va disputer son match contre l'Argentine et son fameux Ryôma Hino, précédemment vaincu par l'équipe japonaise. Quoiqu'il en soit, on se retrouve donc seul, le SGGK et moi. Va-t-il prendre congé à son tour ?

- Je vais y aller également, finit-il par annoncer.

- Ah… d'accord.

Bon, c'est vrai, je suis déçue. Je le trouve plutôt sympa et ça m'aurait plu de passer le reste de l'après-midi autrement que seule. Je le regarde un instant. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas fan de son physique mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il soit dénué de charme. Et puis, ça changerait un peu de ceux que je côtoie habituellement.

- Alors… à bientôt ? je lui fais, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me retourne lentement et vais pour m'en aller. Un, deux… trois ? Il ne va quand même pas me laisser partir comme ça, hein ? Quatre, cinq… Oh le… !

- Attends !

Enfin ! Je me tourne vers lui, les sourcils levés, toujours avec un petit sourire genre-je-suis-timide. Et comme il ne dit toujours rien, je me vois forcée de le farcir d'un :

- Ouiiiiiiii ?

- Je dois retourner auprès de mon équipe mais – il s'éclaircit la voix – peut-être que ça te dirait de voir Tôkyô la nuit ? Ils organisent une visite nocturne dès vingt heures de la Tour de Tôkyô.

- Tu parles de la vulgaire réplique de la Tour Eiffel ? je lui demande, en bonne française.

Ses sourcils se froncent un instant. Visiblement, il est un peu piqué.

- Ouais, enfin, hum, il y a pas mal de choses à voir à l'intérieur, ça pourrait t'étonner.

On dirait presque qu'il se sent forcé de m'inviter à présent ! J'ai donc fini par accepter l'invitation avec l'obligation qu'il vienne directement me chercher à mon appartement. Je ne voulais pas trop mettre le pied dehors le soir sans être accompagnée. Me voilà donc de nouveau plongée devant la télévision japonaise. Bon, j'aurais pu sortir, courir un peu, ou continuer à me promener toute seule. Je regarde les quelques photos que j'ai prises ainsi que quelques babioles achetées dans quelques boutiques attrape-touristes que j'ai trouvées sur mon chemin pendant notre balade. Avec tout ça, je pense pouvoir être tranquille à mon retour.

Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ce soir ?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre que des tenues décontractées et depuis ce matin des tenues de sport. J'imagine que ça règle la question. A présent la douche.

Trop rapide à mon goût. Le temps défile à une lenteur ! Peut-être que si j'essaie de ne pas attendre ce soir… Impossible ! J'ai hâte. Même s'il est aussi têtu et susceptible que moi, ça me plait de traîner avec lui. En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit bon ami avec Karl. Ils sont différents mais au fond, il y a la même essence. L'envie de tout défoncé, d'être le meilleur, d'un côté, et un quelque chose que je ne saisis pas encore. Ou du moins, je le comprends sans être capable de le détailler. Ca fait partie de ces choses qui se saisissent sans se dire. Il faut le vivre pour le savoir.

Fin prête. Et encore une bonne heure à tuer.

Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas si je dois manger avant ou pas. Est-ce qu'il a prévu de m'inviter ? Si je mange maintenant, je vais avoir l'air fine à lui dire « Désolée, j'ai déjà rempli ma panse ». Inversement, s'il ne m'invite pas et que je ne mange pas tant qu'il est encore temps, je risque d'être affamée. Et j'en connais un qui ne va pas hésiter à grogner haut et fort. Ce qui serait extrêmement déplaisant.

Coup de fil à Karl.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?_ demande le coco exaspéré.

- Je ne sais pas ! Ce que tu ferais dans ce cas, peut-être ?

_Je te signale que même si tu le penses peut-être, tous les mecs ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon. Et puis, c'est toi qui as l'habitude de sortir avec, pas moi !_

- Allez, sois sympa ! Aide-moi un peu là !

Pas de réponse.

- Tu vas m'aider, hein, dis ?

Soupire à l'autre bout du combiné.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que… _Nouveau soupire. _Je ne sais pas, Laura. _

- Tu ne sais pas quoi au juste ? j'insiste.

_Tu es assez grande alors débrouille-toi toute seule !_

Il a raccroché !? Comme ça ? Et ben merci pour moi ! Peut-être que c'est le stress ? De toute façon, le temps a décidé de s'accélérer et l'heure fatidique est arrivée. Le coup de sonnette n'a pas tardé à retentir. J'ai enfilé vite fait mes chaussures, pris mon sac et j'ai ouvert la porte devant un SGGK sans casquette et bien habillé. Je ne parle pas de costard cravate ou nœud de papillon (quelle horreur !) mais plutôt d'un habit autre que des survêtements dans lesquels je l'ai toujours vu jusque-là.

- On y va ? me demande-t-il.

- On y va.

La soirée a été extra. Avec quelques accrochages amicaux – il a fini par comprendre un peu de mon fonctionnement et arrêter de ronchonner à chaque parole déplacée ou autre que je prononçais. On est donc allé à la Tour de Tôkyô qui est malgré tout impressionnante et effectivement plus haute que la Tour Eiffel (n'empêche que c'est du plagiat !!!). Cependant, en visitant l'immense aquarium dans la tour, je ne peux que vénérer ce monument monumental !! On est allé manger dans un étage – un repas qui a coûté la peau des fesses, enfin celles de Wakabayashi puisqu'il a tenu à m'inviter ! (Sans quoi je pense que le restaurant m'aurait forcé à y travailler des mois entiers pour rembourser la somme goulument dévorée !) Et on est monté au dernier étage où j'ai observé toute la capitale avec des yeux ronds. Que c'est magnifique Tôkyô la nuit ! Un véritable paradis de béton, certes, mais un paradis quand même !! J'ai essayé de prendre des photos mais elles sont malheureusement toutes ratées sauf peut-être celle où on nous voit le SGGK et moi côte à côte. C'est qu'il s'en est passé des choses dans cette soirée…

Il était inévitable pour lui et moi de nous rendre compte de la réciprocité de nos « sentiments ». On se plaisait et on le sentait dans l'air, le regard, la douce tension de nos corps, les paroles, les silences… Comment aurait-on pu passer notre temps à tergiverser et tourner autour du pot alors qu'il était si facile d'être naturels ? Même s'il était quand même plus réservé et moins expansif que moi, il n'a pas hésité à répondre à mes sourires charmeurs et charmés, et à mes gestes d'affections tous voués à lui dire « Est-ce ok si… ? » qui poussent tout doucement à aller plus loin. Terminé le temps du « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? », le baiser s'est échangé sans un mot ni un regard. Juste un signe réciproque qui nous a avoué à tous deux que c'était effectivement « Ok » d'aller jusque-là voire plus affinité. Dans ce genre de scènes qui ne durent qu'un instant, c'est pourtant avec une lenteur discrète qu'elles se déroulent tout doucement, sensuellement. Quand on se souvient de ces scènes-là, c'est comme dans un film. On ne se rappelle pas des accords, des jointures, du chemin qui a séparé la Tour de Tôkyô à mon hôtel… Tout ce qui nous vient à notre esprit, c'est le dernier baiser échangé dans la tour, et le moelleux contact du drap qui se déplie sous nos mouvements effrénés.

S'il y a un « début » au crime, je pense que c'est à cet instant où nos deux corps se sont mêlés à la couverture de mon lit que la première plaie allait bientôt se mettre à saigner.

**Annotations**

(1) Bien entendu, les erreurs sur les noms sont dus à ce qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment on les épelle et même de leur nom exact.

(2) Je ne suis pas encore très callée sur ce domaine, mais je sais que la nationalité allemande s'acquiert, pour les enfants, par le droit du sang alors qu'en France, c'est plus une question de droit du sol… J'ai vaguement lu un article sur la double nationalité qui était permise à un enfant né de parents étrangers sur le sol français mais qui par filiation peut garder en plus de la nationalité française la nationalité de ses parents… Bon, j'espère ne pas trop me tromper mais pour l'histoire on dira que ça marche.

(A) Petite annotation de fin de chapitre – J'ai vu dans un résumé que le championnat a lieu vers octobre… Le problème c'est que comme en Europe, on commence l'année vers Septembre, je décide formellement de modifier les dates (encore une fois) et de le mettre en plein été.


	5. Où quelqu'un s'enfuit avant le crime

**4. OU QUELQU'UN S'ENFUIT AVANT LE CRIME**

Ce matin, le SGGK s'est réveillé de bonne heure. Peut-être a-t-il tâtonné la place à côté de lui, à moitié endormi avant de se rendre compte que je n'y suis pas. Actuellement, je cours avec mon coach en vélo qui me prodigue ses fameux encouragements.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rythme d'empotée ! Tu vas échouer si tu ne tiens pas le cours après si peu d'efforts ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai entraîné, un cachalot ?!

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop mais je tenais absolument à lui éviter un réveil sévère avec les tambourinements habituels de mon coach. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait apprécié, d'ailleurs. En plus, je ne tiens pas trop à ce qu'Arhen me tanne sur ma vie privée… Vu sa discrétion, il est à parier que tout le club et même ma tante viennent à l'apprendre ! Je me suis donc forcée à me lever une heure à l'avance en faisant le moins de bruit et en enfilant mes vêtements de sport au hasard dans le noir. Du coup, me voilà vêtue de mon jogging bleu avec un vieux tricot rosâtre que je ne pensais pas avoir pris. Pas très glamour, tout ça !

Hier soir… Ca a été festif ! J'ai le corps qui tremble d'excitation et de plaisir rien qu'à l'évocation du souvenir ! Je sais, ça a été rapide. Le premier soir, c'est pour dire que ça l'a été ! Mais j'ai aucun remord, ça a été fan-ta-sti-que ! J'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant lui mais jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de plaisir.

- LAURA ARRÊTE-TOI !

Un coup de klaxon me fait bondir, par chance, en arrière alors que je manque me faire écraser par une voiture. Bon sang ! Je n'ai plus fait attention à ce que je faisais avec tout ça ! Le cœur battant à vive allure, je reprends lentement mon souffle, les membres tremblants, cette fois, pour une toute autre raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris IDIOTE !? hurle Arhen en arrêtant son vélo à mes côtés. Tu as failli te… ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête !?

- Ca va, je souffle.

- Non ça ne va pas du tout !! crie-t-il alors que son visage devient de plus en plus rouge. Pas du tout !

- Je… Je suis désolée, je bégaye cependant que je reprends petit à petit mes esprits. Je ne le referai plus.

- Tu as intérêt ou c'est sous les prochaines roues que tu te mettras à réfléchir un peu ! Je t'ai déjà dit de rester hyper concentrée, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais donc ?!

- A rien ! Allez !

Et je repars illico, coupant court à ses protestations. Mais cette fois, je m'efforce de ne plus penser à rien et de regarder où je vais même si tout autour de moi, le paysage perd très vite de sa teneur.

Quand je remonte à mon hôtel, après avoir protesté contre mon coach afin qu'il me laisse prendre un vrai petit déjeuné et une bonne douche, je découvre ma chambre déserte et pas seulement. Sur le lit soigneusement fait, mes vêtements de la veille sont pliés ainsi qu'une feuille de papier, elle aussi, repliée avec un souci du détail presque inquiétant. Je la prends en premier en m'asseyant sans aucune grâce sur le lit et découvre cette petite note, écrite dans une fine écriture, presque féminine :

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester pour attendre ton retour mais je dois rejoindre l'équipe pour nos briefings quotidiens et notre entraînement matinal. Rendez-vous au stade à 16h pour le match de Karl-Heinz, devant la partie réservée._

_G._

Je regarde la note, surprise, et la relis par deux fois. Et moi qui m'attendais à des reproches ! Il ne pose cependant aucune question, pas un mot sur mon absence ! Il s'excuse même, c'est dire ! Toujours perplexe, mais pressée par le temps imparti par Arhen, je me prends une rapide douche – de toute façon, je suerai déjà dans une heure – et pris un petit déjeuner à la française – et oui, on ne change pas ses habitudes, même ici – avant que mon coach ne vienne me presser de quitter mon hôtel.

Le club qui a accepté de nous prêter son local n'est pas très réputé mais la salle est presque aussi grande et complète que celle de mon club. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas traîné. Il ne reste encore que trois jours avant le premier combat.

- Tu te ramollies ! Si tu te laisses prendre, c'est fini pour toi !

La première combattante, du nom de Mokoto Soriwatari, est apparemment très forte dans ses prises. Quant à moi, j'ai une défense aléatoire dans le sens que je peux encaisser beaucoup mais je ne sais pas me défendre efficacement. Tout se joue sur mon endurance. Mais quand il s'agit de prises, savoir encaisser n'aide en rien. C'est éviter de se faire prendre qui est primordiale.

L'entraînement a été rude, _très _rude. Je suis extenuée mais il me faut encore trouver un moyen de m'échapper à quatre heures. Non seulement je me dois d'assister au match de Karl, mais en plus quelqu'un m'y attend.

Pause déjeunée. En route pour le petit restaurant d'hier, même si ce n'est pas exactement la porte à côté. Et j'ai emmené Arhen avec moi, bien obligée. Il se doute sûrement que je vais tenter quelque chose pour m'éclipser. Après tout, il sait que je suis venue pour le football, c'est une déduction plutôt facile, non ?

- Je vous l'avais dit hier, je reviendrai ! je réponds à l'accueil enthousiaste que m'offrent le chef et son serveur. Alors me voilà ! Et je vous ai amené quelqu'un.

- Tu es déjà venue ici ? me demande Arhen, en Allemand.

- Yep ! Et tu verras, c'est trop bon !

Après les présentations et malgré les réticences de mon coach qui aurait préféré se trouver un restaurant plus touristique (donc, pour lui, plus « sûr »), on a commandé. Quand enfin il avalé la première bouchée, c'est une explosion de plaisir qui a éclatée en lui. Je ne le retranscrirai pas ici (il n'y a pas de syllabes qui sauraient le décrire avec précision) mais ça a été quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, après la première assiette terminée, il en a recommandé une autre. Et la discussion va bon train. J'ai, par exemple, appris (approximativement) les noms du chef et du serveur. Le chef est ce qui semble être Akazuki Mochitarou (1) et le serveur Bountaro Chota (2). On a beaucoup parlé mais cette fois de Kick Boxing, de K1 et de deux promesses pour venir m'encourager le jour de mon premier combat. Et même si Arhen ne parle ni ne comprend très bien l'anglais, il réussit à communiquer – en partie grâce à moi, et malgré moi.

Bien sûr le sujet football n'a pas tardé et je dois avouer que si je ne me retiens pas, je risque bien de balancer mon bol sur la tête de mon coach. Celui-ci n'hésite pas à me narguer sur le sujet ! Il plaisante dessus, l'air de rien, et parle sur le sujet comme s'il en est excité alors qu'il ne sait rien sur ce sport. Et ces coups d'œil qu'il me jette…

C'est décidé. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'en coûte (pas grand-chose au niveau personnel, cela dit), j'irai à ce match. C'est une question d'honneur ! Je commence donc à peaufiner mon plan peu originalement intitulé : « la fuite au match ». Et qu'importe si le sens est plus ambigu qu'autre chose.

La salle de sport du club comporte trois larges fenêtres, mais celles-ci sont citées à quelque cinquante centimètres du plafond et celui-ci est bien trop haut pour que je les atteigne. Il y a une sortie de secours au fond, mais la salle de « repos » où mon coach va se réfugier pour boire son petit café quotidien est composée d'une large fenêtre qui donne pleine vue sur la porte de derrière. Sortir par la porte d'entrée serait trop flagrant. En réalité, le seul endroit qui pourrait me permettre d'accéder relativement à la rue, ce serait les vestiaires. Cependant, il me faut une excuse pour m'y rendre.

Envie de repos et de calme ? Arhen me proposera sûrement d'aller dans la salle où il boit son café. Si seulement les toilettes se trouvaient dans les vestiaires !

Pendant que je réfléchis, on est retourné à la salle. Je me suis changée et je vais m'entraîner. Ce qui signifie : pas de pensées parasites autorisées.

Quinze heure quarante-trois, à courir comme une folle dans les rues de Tokyo pour atteindre le premier métro à ma portée. Je me suis déjà trompée deux fois, la troisième fois risque de fatal. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour arriver à l'heure !

Quinze heure quarante neuf, dans le métro, à prier que le train ne s'arrête à aucune station. Trop de monde dans le wagon où je suis, insupportable chaleur et odeur de transpiration, ou autres. Quand je quitte enfin la ram (quinze heure cinquante cinq), je me rue à l'extérieur en bousculant tout le monde sans prendre le temps de m'excuser. Enclencher le mode de parole peut ralentir mon cerveau et donc mon rythme de course.

J'évite un vélo (quinze heure cinquante sept), et atteins enfin la file d'attentes des personnes, probablement là pour tenter de récupérer les derniers billets ou les revendeurs. Je cherche à les contourner en leur expliquant que je suis attendue mais ils s'obstinent à me retenir en arrière. Quinze heure cinquante neuf et quelques secondes qui défilent à vive allure. Je retente une percée.

Seize heure. J'y suis presque !

- S'il vous plait, je suis pressée… on m'attend ! s'il vous plait, laissez passer…

- Ducon ! m'insulte un français dans sa langue maternelle, pensant sûrement que je n'allais pas comprendre.

- Ducon toi-même, DUCON ! je réplique sur le même temps.

Et je file illico presto sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou ça durera des heures. A Seize heure dix, déjà en retard, je suis enfin arrivée devant la partie réservée… pour n'y trouver personne. Dépitée, malgré mon retard fautif, je tourne en rond devant le gardien (je vous laisse deviner lequel…) avant de me rendre à l'évidence : je vais devoir y assister des gradins avec mon propre billet… qui n'est pas là !!! Oh. La. Mouise. Je l'ai sûrement laissé dans mon sac de voyage, ce qui veut dire que soit je me débrouille à forcer la sécurité, soit je fais la queue pour entendre dire qu'il n'y a plus de place !

- Ce SGGK alors… je souffle pour moi-même

Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement m'attendre _dix minutes _? C'aurait été trop pour lui, c'est sûr… Je le savais, les joueurs de football sont tous des mecs infréquentables, pompeux, égoïstes.

- Espèce de m'as-tu-vu à la noix ! je m'énerve à voix haute.

…avant de faire face au m'as-tu-vu en question qui me regarde de façon stoïque. C'est-à-dire avec une expression indéchiffrable et sans aucun mouvement pouvant affirmer que le phénomène est un être bel et bien vivant.

- Heu… je grimace. Salut, ça va ?

_Salut ça va ?_! Ah oui, très fin comme approche !

Il se défige un instant pour ouvrir la bouche mais quant il la referme, aucun son n'en est encore sorti. Le bruit d'une foule déchaînée nous fait tous les deux tourner la tête. Le match a déjà commencé et une action vient d'être faite, visiblement.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on souhaite voir le match, affirme le footballeur après s'être éclairci la gorge.

J'opine du chef et m'apprête à me tourner vers l'entrée de la partie réservée quand il m'arrête.

- Ce n'est pas par là, m'indique-t-il très brièvement.

D'un coup, une montée de gêne m'envahie. Ne me dîtes pas que j'attendais tout simplement au mauvais endroit ! Je déglutie. Va falloir te démerder, la miss, pour rattraper le coup !

- Tu m'attendais depuis le début là-bas… ?

Je croyais avoir pensé qu'il fallait te rattraper, pas t'enfoncer !

- Hm, répond-t-il, avec visiblement de l'irritation dans la voix.

Je m'éclaircie la gorge avant de jeter un :

- Désolée…

Pas très convainquant. Mais c'est comme ça quand je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas l'air vraiment sincère, c'est comme un cracha qui reste à moitié dans la gorge et qu'on jette dès qu'on peut d'un coup sec sans aucune élégance. Un peu comme cet exemple, en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, le SGGK ne semble pas insensible à cet aveu bancal et d'un sourire tout aussi maladroit me laisse comprendre que c'est OK.

De toute façon, on n'a pas eu le temps de converser, on est arrivé dans les tribunes. Bon sang qu'on est super bien placés !! Alors, évidemment, le football prime. En plus, l'Allemagne est menée de un à zéro pour l'instant ! D'accord, on joue contre le Brésil, mais il n'est pas question de se laisser mener aussi facilement !

- ALLEZ KARL BOUGE TES FESSES !!!

Des voix japonaises résonnent alors à mon oreille, attirant un peu mon attention. Ca alors ! Je en me suis pas rendue compte en venant, absorbée comme j'étais par ce qui se passe sur le terrain, que nous sommes tout simplement au milieu des joueurs japonais ! Même devant moi, il y a des joueurs d'autres pays qui me regardent comme si je suis folle. Je dois dire que ça m'impressionne un peu. Je suis entourée de titans du football, c'est dire qu'il y a de quoi avoir des frissons ! Le SGGK discute avec eux alors que certains m'observent comme un phénomène de foire.

Je leur souris, faute de savoir quoi faire d'autres et certains me saluent en riant – qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Finalement, c'est le football qui a raison de nous tous car très vite, nos yeux, nos voix, nos pensées sont subjugués par ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Comment l'équipe du Brésil peut-il être si forte ?! Karl et Hermann ont beau tenté toutes les actions possibles – quand encore ils parviennent à récupérer le ballon – ils n'arrivent même pas à percer la défense adverse.

Je finis par ne plus crier, ma gorge est sèche. Ce n'est qu'un match de football – de la coupe mondiale junior, d'accord – mais je suis tétanisée par ce que je vois. Je ressens même une douleur au creux de mon ventre, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !

- Karl… je souffle.

Celui-ci se tient sur les genoux après que le ballon soit heureusement mis hors jeu par le gardien – bon sang, ça a été limite ! Il semble extenué, plus encore que ses coéquipiers. C'est dire comme il se défend comme un véritable lion ! (Finalement, on en revient toujours là.)

En le voyant comme ça, abattu mais toujours combattif, ça m'a donné envie de l'encourager. Une impulsion soudaine et dérangeante si je ne l'assouvis pas au plus vite. Sans même réellement me contrôler, je me retrouve d'ores et déjà à crier aussi fort que possible après m'être levée.

- ALLEZ KARL ! ALLEZ TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! BATS-LES ! RIEN QU'UN BUT ! VAS-Y !

Enfin, ça, c'est la version raccourcie et un peu dépersonnalisée puisqu'il faudrait bien rajouter des « ne fais pas ton poltron, tu n'es même pas fatigué, tu vas les défoncer, il suffit que tu t'y mettes vraiment », et cetera.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il a bien du m'entendre car il a relevé la tête, m'a observée (tout comme ceux qui m'entourent), et a finalement… souri. Pas un de ses sourires habituels, francs, amicaux. Un plus doux, plus discret, plus puissant. Il s'est ensuite relevé et a foncé sur le ballon.

Tout ça pour réaliser une attaque foudroyante qui a stupéfié tout le public et mis en déroute l'équipe brésilienne, seulement interrompu par le coup de sifflet final de l'arbitre.

Long silence. Puis éclatement de tambours quand le public se rend compte que c'est finalement terminé et que l'équipe brésilienne a fait, une fois de plus, un match parfait dans un score sans appel de cinq buts à zéro.

Wakabayashi et moi gardons notre bouche fermée. Je reste là, à regarder le terrain, à voir Karl et ses coéquipiers se tenir les coudes face à cette cuisante défaite.

Et puis, les joueurs sont retournés dans leurs vestiaires. Moi, j'ai foncé. Je me suis levée d'un bond et j'ai dévalé les escaliers. Comme toujours, bousculades et râlements se donnent rendez-vous. J'ai un peu mal aux épaules mais tant pis. Je dois y aller, à tout prix. Et cette fois, je passerai, coûte que coûte !

Je dérape et me rattrape de justesse à une épaule, glisse sur le bras et m'y accroche farouchement, causant le déséquilibre de son propriétaire qui, étonné, manque tomber à son tour. Il s'écrie quelque chose en japonais et je me rends alors compte qu'il fait partie de ceux que j'ai vus parler au SGGK. Il fait ma taille (c'est-à-dire qu'il est plutôt grand pour un asiatique), a des cheveux mi-longs en pagaille, mais c'est son air un peu revêche qui fait tout son charme, je dois dire (c'est bien le premier que je trouve « charmant », malgré ses traits durs et épais).

Je tente de m'excuser en japonais (le mot universel que partout dans le monde on le sait). Il me regarde un instant en me lâchant le bras qu'il a attrapé pour m'aider à me hisser (ce qui a été inutile mais le geste compte) et incline la tête silencieusement avant de faire mine de repartir.

- Kojirô, attends !

C'est peut-être son prénom mais je ne suis pas restée pour le savoir. A peine son attention s'est tournée vers la fille qui le suivait que j'ai poursuivi ma route à vive allure. Enfin, la partie réservée est apparue devant moi, ainsi que le gardien qui semble – par chance – un peu ennuyé et inattentif. J'ai donc croisé les doigts et j'ai foncé tout droit, le plus vite possible.

Quand j'ai sauté au-dessus de la petite barrière, le gardien a crié mais bien trop tard. Une fois ce stade dépassé, je cours assez vite pour le distancer un peu et me permettre, peut-être, de rejoindre la bonne salle.

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de salles dans cette partie-là ?

Le gardien a soudain arrêté de me crier après mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, j'ai continué mes recherches.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à courir comme ça ? Hé !

Pas le temps de lui répondre car l'objet de ma recherche épuisante est apparu au détour d'une porte ouverte. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser que je le prends aussitôt dans mes bras et le serre fort, à lui en briser les os. Tant pis, ma pulsion me dicte le geste et les bras de Karl se refermant lentement sur moi me font penser que je n'ai pas fait fausse route avec ma manœuvre impulsive de réconfort. On est resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant cinq longues minutes avant que Karl ne m'assomme d'un :

- Tu sais que tu sens plus la transpiration que moi ?

J'éclate de rire en desserrant mon emprise.

- Normal, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me doucher avant de venir te voir ! Idiot !

- Vraiment ? Quelle débauche…

- Ca va Karl, tu ne sais pas ce que je risque à cet instant même !

- Ca, ma petite, tu ne le sais pas toi-même ! gronde une voix rauque un peu trop familière à mon goût.

Oh triple pets de vaches ! (Les pets de vache, à la comparaison des bouses, sont extrêmement polluants – un des facteurs les plus polluants de la planète, c'est dire !)

- Arhen ?! s'étonne Karl en me lâchant totalement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Sur le moment, je pense que je vais étriper ma très chère disciple ici présente, grogne-t-il. Plus généralement, Laura ne t'a pas annoncé la nouvelle ?

- Coach, s'il te demande ce que ton popotin vient faire dans le coin, c'est qu'il ne sait pas, je lui fais remarquer en soupirant.

Pourquoi se sent-on toujours obligé de poser des questions évidentes ? C'est un fait mondialement connu. Quand on croise quelqu'un en boite, on a toujours tendance à lui demander ce qu'il vient faire là. N'est-ce pas évident qu'il vient bouger des fesses, se défoncer de musique et se demander ensuite où il a bien pu ranger la fonction auditive pour avoir écouté de la daube totale ?

- Mon très susceptible coach m'a engagée – sans mon consentement – dans deux combats auprès de deux pouliches du pays. Cool, hein ?

Bien sûr, le tout prononcé avec le plus d'ironie possible afin de rendre mon coach complètement chèvre.

- Sérieux ? s'exclame Karl. Quand ça ?

Oh l'imbécile !!! Le coach me lance un sourire vainqueur. Que Karl soit excité est en soi un point pour lui.

- Quand tu seras déjà rentré au bercail, je rétorque.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, j'ai gardé assez d'argents pour rallonger mon séjour. Alors, c'est quand ?

Arhen n'a pas hésité un instant à lui répondre. On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler plus longtemps car l'équipe de football se retire, tandis qu'on nous demande également de partir – il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas sensés être là.

Je fais signe à Karl de me rejoindre à la sortie et m'en vais, croisant avec surprise le SGGK qui me laisse le dépasser avant de prendre ma suite sans piper mot.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe au juste ? finit-il par me demander dès la barrière de sortie franchie.

- C'est compliqué, je grimace. Disons que je pratique un sport et qu'_il_ – je pointe du doigt Arhen qui me tourne le dos, semblant vaguement intéressé par l'extérieur du stade – est mon coach personnel.

Wakabayashi jette un rapide coup d'œil au coach en question avant de revenir vers moi, paraissant dire : Et alors ?

- Laura ! m'appelle Arhen. Allez ! Assez perdu de temps !

- Désolée, je m'excuse auprès du gardien. Tu peux transmettre un message à Karl de ma part, s'il te plait ?

- Hm ? – Il semble un peu ennuyé.

- Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas intérêt à prolonger son séjour ici s'il tient à la peau de ses fesses !

- LAURA ! BOUGE TON POPOTIN DE LA !

- D'accord, mais…, entame le SGGK.

- Faut que j'y aille, je le coupe sans trop faire attention. A plus !

Je m'en vais suivre mon coach qui rumine mille et mille menaces, qu'il a bien sûr mis en application pour le plus grand nombre.

Tout cela peut bien paraître anodin, bien sûr. Une défaite dans un match, malgré toute son importance, une fuite d'élève, un coach contrarié, un amant mis à la déroute… Quoi de plus simple ? Il n'y a rien qui put causer l'avancée d'aucun pion sur la partie d'échec qui se jouait, pourtant les détails les plus anodins peuvent causer bien des complexités par la suite. Si j'avais mieux joué mes cartes, peut-être que rien de ce qui allait se produire ne serait parvenus. Mais comment le prévoir à l'avance ?

Quelque part, mon attitude avait marqué Genzô assez pour que sa curiosité l'emporte sur sa propre raison. Le roi blanc n'allait pas tarder à succomber.

**Annotations**

(1) Sans fautes d'orthographe (Laura l'écrit dans la phonétique qu'elle comprend), c'est Akasuki Mochitaru.

(2) Buntaro Shota


	6. Où le cauchemar s'installe brutalement

**6. OU LE CAUCHEMAR S'INSTALLE BRUTALEMENT**

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour te faire sortir de là, me jure-t-il en me tenant la main.

Je sens les siennes trembler tandis que son regard flanche. Il détourne la tête, il sait que je peux voir son hésitation. Il n'est pas sûr. Il hésite. Il n'arrive pas à se dire que cela peut être vrai et il ne parvient pas non plus à réfuter l'hypothèse que cela ne le soit pas. Je le regarde essayer de se contenir. Je suis une fille, il ne va pas me brusquer.

Mais c'était son meilleur ami !...

Je ne lui dis rien. Je n'opine pas, ne bouge pas. Je ne réalise tout simplement pas la merde dans laquelle je suis fourrée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes mains ont beau avoir été lavées, elles restent dans mes têtes aussi rouges que ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée…

Mort !... Ils l'ont trouvé gisant sur le sol devant mon hôtel. Et je suis la dernière à l'avoir vu.

Sauf que je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois qu'on était tous tellement ivres qu'aucun de nous ne se rappelle de rien. Même lui qui n'arrête pas de faire des allers et retours dans la pièce n'arrive pas à faire le point. Il a toute la vérité aux traducteurs. Et moi aussi, sauf que je n'avais rien à dire.

Ils m'ont brusquée, ils m'ont parlé brutalement, secoué aussi. Je suis encore dans les vapes mais j'ignore si c'est ce que j'ai bu ou le choc qui provoque cet état second. Le pire, c'est qu'ils pensent que j'ai pris de la drogue, ou un truc du genre. Et je ne saurais dire s'ils ont raison ou tord.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- La visite est terminée, bredouille le policier dans un anglais mâché.

- Très bien, approuve Karl. Tiens bon, et surtout, si tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit, tu le dis, d'accord ?

Après quoi il est parti sans même m'avoir regardé. Je me rassois dans ma cellule. Tant qu'on ignore ce qui s'est passé, tant que je suis la seule coupable possible, je dois rester là. L'ambassadeur n'a rien pu faire pour moi. En clair, je suis fichue sans même savoir si je suis réellement coupable ou non.

Mais ce sang… ! Tout ce sang qu'on a trouvé sur moi, cela veut bien dire quelque chose. Je tremble et me replie sur moi-même en gémissant.

C'est un cauchemar !

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Mes pensées s'entremêlent et même si elles affluent, elles sont vides de sens.

Hier. Hier. Hier.

Je suis tombée dans les paumes… mais c'était parce que j'ai reçu un uppercut gauche de la championne de kick-boxing.

Hier. Hier. Hier.

On est allé fêter mes deux défaites dans un bar. Dans un autre. On a mangé et j'ai tout déballé. J'avais déjà bien bu…

Puis… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Les seules images que j'ai, c'est Genzô et moi qui rions en chœur. Karl qui chantait. Arhen qui hurlait comme d'habitude. Le patron du bar qui nous giclait dehors. Nos déboires dans la rue. Un autre bar… Puis, plus rien.

Deux énormes voix qui m'ont réveillé. On m'a tiré de force et j'ai vu mes mains. Mes mains qui dégoulinaient de sang. Mon lit tâché lui aussi et un peu de vomi également. On m'a mis debout et on m'a presque porté dans les escaliers. On m'a aboyé des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. Ca avait des sons de crime. Et puis j'ai vu l'ambulance où on emportait son corps. Et tout ce sang qui partait de ma chambre d'hôtel. Le regard des passants qui s'éloignaient de nous. La vue de la voiture de police dans laquelle on m'a fait entrer. Le grillage qui me séparait de l'avant. Les portières qui claquaient. L'arrivée au commissariat. La salle où on m'a interrogé. Ce grand miroir dans lequel je voyais mon visage blanchir et par lequel on devait m'observer.

Ils devaient se dire que j'avais une tête de droguée, moi, si pâle. Mes yeux un peu rouges. Mon regard un peu embrumé. Ils devaient se dire que tout ce sang sur moi avait une signification. Et que celle-ci était plutôt claire : j'étais la meurtrière.

Meurtrière. Meurtrière.

J'entends le coup de marteau du juge qui me déclare coupable du meurtre du joueur de football Genzô Wakabayashi. Je vois le regard accusateur de sa famille et de ses amis. Celui haineux de Karl-Heinz Schneider qui détourne la tête devant mon passage alors que les policiers me ramènent à ma cellule en attendant mon transfert dans une prison française, le seul avantage obtenu par l'ambassadeur à la demande expressive de mon père qui ne me regarde même pas, qui fixe devant lui comme si je n'existe plus. J'entends ma mère pleurer à ses côtés devant la décadence de sa fille, et ma tante qui la prend dans ses bras en me regardant avec désolation.

C'est étrange comme la réalité peut parfois bien ressembler au cauchemar. Le temps se raccourci et s'élonge comme dans un songe. On n'en a plus conscience. Le temps où j'ai croupi dans ma cellule. Tout ce temps où je me suis trouvée à attendre sans savoir ce qui me resterait à la sortie. C'est comme un rêve. Tout parait si long et si court qu'on ne peut le relater avec assez de mots pour rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe entre temps.

Toute cette période est caractérisée par « scènes » entrecoupées plutôt qu'une vie fluide. Les souvenirs vont et viennent comme s'il n'y avait plus de logique.

On n'a pas trouvé d'autres présumés coupables que moi. Il y a eu un témoin. On m'a vu me battre. On m'a vu frapper. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dégueuler à ce souvenir. On n'a fait que me raconter mais cela me fait ressortir mes tripes.

Je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est arrivé. Suis-je toujours dans ma cellule à attendre la sentence ou cette cellule est-elle celle de ma prison ? Tout se mélange en ce lieu austère. Le son que procure le grillage en se refermant après la pause ne change rien, je suis autant perdue entre la réalité et le cauchemar.

Et le temps passe…

Un autre cliché me revient. Je suis dans une pièce où on reçoit des visites. Il y en a plusieurs de plusieurs types. Celles où toutes les femmes emprisonnées sont dans une même pièce pour recevoir la visite de leur famille. Celles où on se retrouve chacun à l'autre bout d'une table carrée, souvent pour recevoir notre avocat qui ne peut jamais rien pour nous. Et puis il y a celle où un grillage fait barrage, même si on est tous deux assis sur une même table.

C'est celle qu'a choisi Karl pour me parler.

Je ne le reconnais pas. Il est aussi blanc que blond et son regard a changé. Il est froid, distant, impassible. Je m'approche. Il recule. Ca me coupe dans mon élan. J'ai envie de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il me manque, que je l'aime… Mais son attitude me l'interdit. Je me tais. J'attends. Je lui supplie du regard de me parler et quand il le fait je le regrette.

- Je veux savoir la vérité.

Cette phrase, je l'ai déjà entendue dans sa bouche. Un peu avant que je ne reçoive ma sentence, quand tout le monde était déjà persuadé de ma culpabilité.

Mes lèvres bougent en tremblant. Qu'est-ce que je peux y répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui avoue. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas…

Je secoue ma tête. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Karl s'énerve. Il cogne la table de son poing tout en se levant. Il parcourt la pièce en se mordant le poing. C'est comme s'il venait de frapper mon cœur. Ca y est, je me mets à pleurer. Je m'accroche à la cellule, je le regarde me tourner le dos et je répète que je ne sais pas. Je répète ma vérité qu'il ne veut pas entendre.

Je ne peux pas mentir. Si je ne mens pas, il finira par comprendre. C'est ce que je me suis répétée des milliers de fois et pourtant, quand je vois ce dos-là, je sens que je me trompais.

- C'est vrai. Je… l'ai… tué. J'ai tué Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl, je l'ai fait. C'est la vérité. Tu peux me haïr. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Je me suis relevée et même si mes larmes coulent encore, je m'efforce de ne pas flancher. Il ne s'est pas retourné. Et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me ramène à ma cellule.

Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus les mêmes habits. Je porte un t-shirt moulant kaki, un slim et une paire de basket neuve. On me conduit à travers les couloirs, un chemin que je n'ai jamais encore pris. On passe à côté de la cour que j'ai arpenté à chaque pause, chaque jour, où je me suis bagarrée, où j'ai créé ma zone d'influence, où je suis devenue une autre personne. Mais en voyant cet endroit de l'autre côté des barreaux, je me sens redevenir une autre encore. Je ne serais plus jamais la fille enjouée qui attendait de recevoir les clés de son nouvel appartement, ni celle qui s'était inscrite à l'université. Je ne serais jamais celle qui remontera sur le ring, ni celle qui batifolait avec innocence avec quelques garçons sans penser au lendemain. Je ne serais pas non plus celle qui répondait aux insultes des autres prisonnières, ni celle qui regardait à travers les barreaux, le regard vide. Je ne serais pas celle qui attendrait de quitter le cauchemar qu'était devenue ma vie.

En traversant la porte de la prison, je me suis sentie une toute autre personne avec une toute autre vie. J'allais avoir du mal à m'intégrer, j'allais avoir du mal à m'en sortir, mais j'allais le faire, parce que je l'avais déjà fait à chaque fois dans ces murs gris et sinistres.

Maintenant, je revois le jour. Et je compte bien vivre la réalité.


	7. Où la reine noire n'est plus qu'un simpl

**7. OU LA REINE NOIRE N'EST PLUS QU'UN SIMPLE PION**

- N'oublie pas de me rendre mon tableau au passage, m'assène-t-il du salon.

- C'est ça, connard ! je lui balance en claquant la porte, malgré mes bras chargés de sacs dans lesquels j'ai vite fait entasser mes affaires.

S'il croit vraiment que je vais me fatiguer à transporter _mon_ cadeau jusqu'à chez lui ! Il rêve les yeux ouverts ! Enervée, je m'élance dans le métro parisien poussant, bousculant, insultant ceux qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin. Quelle vulgarité ! s'indignent les plus vieux. Mais ta gueule, pétasse ! aboient les plus rebelles d'entre eux. D'autres encore me brusquent en retour mais les affrontements s'arrêtent aussitôt qu'on se toise.

Un séjour en prison change toujours le regard. Cela se ressent en moi et ce, malgré tous mes efforts pour perdre les réflexes appris à cette période la plus basse de ma chienne de vie. Bien sûr, après ça, rien n'a jamais été plus pareil.

Mon père ignorait mes appels et interdisait même à ma mère de me répondre. La seule fois où je l'ai vue, c'était pour m'annoncer que je n'avais pas intérêt à reparaitre devant eux. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là, je m'en souviens très bien. Pourtant, depuis, je n'ai reçu d'elle aucune nouvelle. Il n'y a que ma très chère tante Olivia qui accepte encore de me parler et de me donner des nouvelles du pays.

De mes amis d'avant, je n'en ai jamais plus entendu parler.

C'est pourquoi ma vie a commencé il y a trois ans, quand j'ai quitté la prison où j'ai du rester pendant cinq ans de ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de suivre des études, pas même l'envie. J'ai donc fait comme tout autre rescapée de prison : je me suis tapée petits boulots misérables et ramasse-merdes, comme on les appelle dans notre propre jargon. Jargon que je préfère taire en public, évidemment. Mais quand on se retrouve Jessie et moi, nos habitudes d'antan reprennent toujours le dessus.

J'ai rencontré Jessie deux ans après mon arrivée à la prison. Ca n'a pas été le coup de foudre entre nous deux, on s'est même battue la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées. Cependant, on a très vite accrochée. Son caractère farfelu et dérangé comme le devenait le mien m'a tout de suite plu. Finalement on a passé tout le temps de notre emprisonnement ensemble, même si Jessie n'est sortie que quelques mois après moi.

Jessie a été inculquée pour avoir tourmenté à plusieurs reprises son ancien copain, et je ne blague pas. La violence conjugale féminine existe et Jessie n'a pas honte à s'en vanter.

- Les mecs, ces faux jetons, faut les tenir ! qu'elle s'écrie, après quelques gorgées de rosé. Sinon, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils vous tueront à la tâche ! Ces connards… moi, j'ai jamais laissé un seul mec'ton lever une seule de ses mains dégueulasses sur moi. T'parles ! Ils n'en avaient pas l'temps que j'leur en foutais une de ces rastas ! Mais tu me comprends, hein ?

A chaque fois, je réponds vaguement faisant toujours en sorte de changer de conversation ou de m'intéresser à la fumée de ma cigarette.

- Et t'crois vraiment que j'vais gober ton manège, connasse ? que me rétorque Jessie à chaque fois qu'elle s'en aperçoit.

Et tout de suite après, c'est elle qui enchaîne sur un autre sujet. Son nouveau boulot. Le chômage. Les connards des métros, des rues, des commerçants, et même des infos. Jessie aime beaucoup employer le mot « connard » pour les mecs et les « pétasses » pour les femmes. C'est presque « affectif », si j'en crois ce qu'elle en dit. Mais je n'en crois rien, à vrai dire, je m'en moque comme du beau temps.

Mais Jessie est une bonne amie sur laquelle je peux toujours compter quand la tune vient à manquer pour les fins de mois difficiles. Elle a toujours de bonnes astuces pour retrouver du boulot ou faire des heures supplémentaires. Et puis Jessie est une excellente compagne pour descendre les bars et rester en vie le lendemain ! Enfin, surtout, ne pas trop dérailler. Toujours revêche et consciente, je ne sais pas combien de fois elle m'a portée jusqu'à mon misérable appartement.

J'habite pourtant dans un bon quartier de Paris et c'est là mon seul réconfort. Vivre à la Nation, c'est déjà s'entourer d'une bonne ambiance et de bons commerces, même si mes voisins de paliers me regardent de travers depuis qu'ils ont entendu Jessie s'exclamer, un verre de trop dans le nez, nos déboires d'ex-taulardes. Les enfants de mon immeuble ont mot d'ordre de ne jamais m'adresser la parole même si, finalement, pas un ne manque de braver l'autorité parentale et de me taper la causette après le boulot.

En ce moment, j'ai décroché le poste de caissière dans un Fran'prix et parfois je fais le ménage chez quelques habitués pour arrondir mes fins de mois, pourtant toujours secs.

Ce qui me semble des heures après, je quitte enfin la bouche de métro et parcours les rues en direction de mon appartement. Quand j'arrive enfin, je manque de tout renverser en laissant passer la vieille dame Bolifine et également en me bagarrant avec la vieille serrure qui protège illusoirement mon intérieur. Quand enfin je parviens à rentrer chez moi, à déposer les sacs au sol, je m'effondre sur le canapé et allume la télévision un moment.

Mon humeur ne s'est pas améliorée mais à vrai dire cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à du bonheur. Les joies que je ressens sont toutes éphémères et pour la plupart faussées de bonne humeur. Mon sourire est pour à vrai dire souvent faux et forcé pour faire bonne figure, par exemple, lors d'entretiens d'embauche.

Je ne parle pas de ma vie sentimentale. Elle est comme ma serrure : rouillée. Je change de copains comme de chaussettes, mais celles-ci sont souvent trouées.

Ma vie, de la merde.

Pourtant, j'aime à croire que tout ne va pas si mal. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai gardé la tête froide et surtout entière. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue.

J'étais une fille de bonne famille. Certes, un peu rebelle, un peu casse-cou, entêtée, brusque, pourtant sans trop de problèmes. J'avais de bons amis, un mental de combattante, un coach qui portait beaucoup d'espoir en moi, une passion…

Quand mes pensées reviennent vers mon passé, j'allume toujours une cigarette. Je n'aime pas fumer. Seulement, je fume. Voir la cigarette se consumer petit à petit, c'est un peu comme si mon passé lui-même s'éteignait, pour en entamer une autre, un autre présent.

Mon appartement est un vrai bordel. Un désordre monstre règne à l'intérieur. Le reflet de mon esprit torturé. Je fais bonne figure mais l'intérieur est pourri, dépassé.

Je ne me suis jamais pardonnée, pas d'avoir tué, mais d'avoir oublié. Je n'ai même pas le droit de pouvoir me repentir de mes pêchés. Le plus dur, c'est de ne pas savoir. On a beau lire les journaux, écouter son avocat, les inspecteurs, les juges, la sentence… rien n'aide à se remémorer. Aucune image. Le flou total. Dans ma tête, il n'y a que son visage en train de rire.

- Putain de merde, Laura !

Ma voix rebondit contre les murs et me frappent en pleine pour me réveiller. Il le faut bien. Ca ne sert à rien de revenir dans le passé. Du moins, je me suis juré de ne pas m'y perdre. J'éteins finalement moi-même la cigarette et m'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Trop tard. L'odeur s'est ancrée dans mes cheveux, mes vêtements, l'intérieur de l'appartement…

_Veuillez laisser un message après le bib sonore, j'y répondrai peut-être ensuite…_

Je ne réponds pas au téléphone. Si c'est pour entendre que je suis virée ou que mon mec me quitte… autant l'écouter sans rien dire. De toute façon, on n'attend pas de moi que je réplique. Pourtant, cette fois, personne ne parle. J'entends cependant une respiration à travers le haut parleur. Je regarde mon téléphone, intriguée. Puis l'interlocuteur raccroche et la boîte vocale s'arrête.

Bizarre. Qui peut bien m'appeler et laisser un message sans rien dire ? Un pervers… ? Drôle d'idée ! J'essaie d'avoir le numéro mais impossible : c'est un numéro inconnu.

Finalement, j'oublie vite ce coup de téléphone mystérieux et vaque à mes occupations. Une douche, un peu de rangement, un semblant de cuisine (du réchauffé d'une pizza commandée le soir précédent)… et l'ennui le plus total. Du coup, je grignote en regardant la télévision. Mon ventre s'arrondit un peu, à force de manger continuellement et à ne plus bouger. Parfois, j'essaie de courir mais la motivation me manque tellement que je m'arrête très vite et que j'abandonne pendant des semaines. En ce moment, ma vie ressemble à du fromage fondu.

Et les jours passent ainsi. La vie est longue et monotone. Je sors le soir, surtout boire un verre avec Jessie ou même Thomas et Frank, un couple d'homosexuel que j'ai rencontré un soir de grande débauche où, saoule, je m'étais mise à leur raconter ma vie. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne m'en ont pas voulu. Mais, à leur manière, Thomas et Frank sont des originaux.

Frank est un artiste itinérant qui perce dans l'art du design. Ses créations sont farfelues et imaginatives, bien qu'incompréhensibles à mes yeux. Quant à Thomas, il a trouvé sa voix dans le marketing d'une entreprise de cosmétique entièrement bio. Des deux, j'ai cependant une petite préférence pour Frank. On sort souvent ensemble au cinéma, dans des foires, des forums, des expositions et même dans la campagne française… C'est un peu mon rayon de soleil, mon petit bout de vie. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression de goûter à l'existence que j'ai ratée. Je ne peux qu'y goûter malheureusement. Frank n'est pas pour moi, son univers non plus.

- Ma petite Laura ! s'exclame-t-il en m'embrassant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je pète la forme, je lui réponds en y mettant de l'enthousiasme. Un café, je demande au serveur avant de revenir vers Frank en m'asseyant. Et toi ?

- Toujours cette forme olympique, je vois ! ironise-t-il en rigolant. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, figure-toi !

- Raconte !

Il est si excité que ça me fait rire. Déjà, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer sous l'effet de sa présence. Ma gorge cajole ses paroles qu'elle boit doucement, lentement, pour ne pas les gaspiller. Mes yeux se délectent du rayonnement de ses traits. Frank est mon remède. Frank est mon seul plaisir, mon cœur rescapé, mon petit interdit.

- Je pars à la conquête des Etats-Unis ! me balance-t-il, tout heureux. N'est-ce pas génialissime ?

Son génialissime projet me happe en pleine face. La claque est rude. Aux Etats-Unis, mon Frank, mon souffle d'air, mon ami !

- C'est… incroyable, je parviens à articuler en camouflant le rictus qui me traverse la gorge, l'envie de dire du mal, de se défouler sur cette idée saugrenue qui va me prendre mon cher et tendre ami.

- Je vais exposer là-bas, découvrir là-bas, inventer là-bas ! continue Frank, tout heureux. L'autre monde, l'extrémité est ! Adieu le milieu, l'éternel centre d'intérêt sans intérêt… le fade, les critiques snobinardes !

J'ai envie de lui crier d'arrêter. Les énumérations émotives me sont réservées. Et puis, quelle est cette façon d'exposer sa joie devant moi, si triste de le savoir bientôt parti ? Je lui souris sans rien dire. Il vaut mieux que je me taise plutôt que je dise des bêtises. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de l'y encourager…

Joyeux, Frank termine sa boisson et expire son souffle comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de vie.

- Ma Laura, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de partir là-bas !

Oh, si, je le sais bien. Chaque instant de nos rencontres, il ne cesse de le déclamer. Mais jusque-là, il se contentait de caresser ce rêve fantasque sans jamais oser le réaliser.

- Alors, s'il te plait… ne me jette pas ce regard-là ! me supplie-t-il, avec un demi-sourire attristé. Ecoute, on se verra quand même. Quand je le pourrai, je reviendrais à Paris te consulter sur mes projets… et toi, tu pourras toujours me rendre visite…

- Avec quels sous ! je m'exclame, explosant soudain. Frank, sois réaliste. Avec mon salaire, jamais je n'économiserai assez pour te voir…

- Dans ce cas, je t'offrirai l'avion ! dit-il comme si l'argent n'était pas un problème.

A vrai dire, Frank n'a jamais été vraiment dans le besoin. La chance lui a été donné d'avoir un talent reconnu dans le milieu, et ses œuvres favorites convoitées à un juste prix.

- Frank… je soupire avec un petit sourire. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

- Tu parles comme si j'avais de l'influence sur ta vie, rigole-t-il en secouant la tête. Ma chère Laura, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne, tu l'as oublié ?

Son sourire ironique me fait remonter trois ans en arrière alors que je déclamais à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais ce qu'on appelait une _indépendante_. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je sais à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. Frank est devenu mon repère, ma seule bouée qui m'empêche de couler au fond de mon océan noirâtre. Le seul qui me rappelle un peu ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie d'avant. C'est vrai, j'ai des remords. Des tas de remords qui me rongent l'intérieur du ventre jour après jour. J'ai beau faire semblant, je n'arrête pas de penser à ça. Mais quelle personne pourrait prétendre oublier son passé ? Surtout quand il est si marquant ! Mon passé a fait ce que je suis devenue, pour cette simple raison, il m'est impossible de l'omettre. Ou alors je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce qui, à part par folie ou par amnésie, est impossible. Bien sûr, il y a les crises existentielles, cependant ce n'est pas mon cas. Ce n'est pas une crise, ça ne saurait l'être… Ce serait bien trop facile…

- J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer des photos souvenirs, finis-je cependant par lui dire.

Frank éclate de rire. Un de ses éclats bruyants, immanquables, si joyeux qui atteint le cœur et provoque une lueur dans les yeux. Son sourire qu'il ne quitte pas est cette fois reconnaissant. Merci, il me dit, merci de ne pas me dire ces mots que je ne veux pas entendre. Ne pars pas. Trois simples mots tueurs pour ceux qui partent, mais pas toujours décisifs. Il ne resterait pas si je les lui disais. Il a pris sa décision et il va la tenir. Comme toujours. Frank ne revient pas sur sa parole, sur ses choix. Il les accomplit avec cette même certitude que lorsqu'il décida, plus jeune, de devenir artiste, et rien d'autre. Cependant, cela lui ferait du mal d'entendre ces mots cruels et égoïstes. Alors, je les tais en moi. J'attendrai bien ce soir pour les lui crier à travers ma fenêtre. Pour qu'il ne m'entende pas mais que mon esprit se libère de ce poison que sont les non-dits.

Je le regretterai. Je regrette toujours. C'est un fait auquel je me suis longtemps habituée.

Frank et moi finissons par mettre fin à notre rendez-vous et chacun repart de son côté. J'enfile mes écouteurs et me perds dans mon monde. Je refuse de croiser celui auquel je n'appartiens pas. Paris civilisé. Paris merveilleux. Paris d'espoir. Paris de talents. Paris d'antan. Autant de générations dans lesquelles je ne me vois pas liée. Je suis génération fantôme. Je suis génération pourrie.

Je suis génération ex-taularde. Autant dire que la société n'est pas faite pour moi, comme je ne suis pas faite pour elle. Qu'importe la vérité, qu'importent les circonstances. Une fois les murs franchis, on n'en ressort jamais pareil. Au Japon, j'étais une Ganjin. Aujourd'hui, je le suis toujours. En France. En famille. En amis. Partout.

Je traverse les rues et atteins le métro avec soulagement. J'aime bien le métro. On y est confiné, on y est serré. Personne n'ose regarder autour. Comme si croiser un regard pouvait être signe de mort, comme si nous portions au fond de chacun de nous un poison dont le venin s'éjecte par les yeux. Paris s'évite. Paris s'éloigne. Dans cette foule, j'ai l'impression de me mêler à ces vies étrangères. Ce rapprochement forcé me fait du bien. Je sens la chaleur de leur corps, cette chaleur que je ne ressens plus beaucoup. Paris réchauffe. Paris illusionne.

Et puis, je ressors de la bouche de métro et me presse dans les rues gelées en ce temps hivernal. Le soleil s'est vite couché sur la capitale de France. Les lampadaires éclairent nos chemins et pourtant, certaines rues demeurent tout aussi sombres et dangereuses. Paris s'endort. Paris s'effraie. Je me hâte de rejoindre le bâtiment où habite Jessie et de l'appeler sur l'interphone.

- Ouais ? grogne-t-elle à travers le combiner.

- C'est moi, ouvre ! je la presse en grelottant.

Paris se refroidit.

Un bruit de bourdonnement électrique retentit et je pousse de toutes mes forces la porte. Je grimpe les quatre escaliers et ouvre la troisième porte sans me soucier de sonner.

- Mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! me crie Jessie de la cuisine. P'tin, j'ai cru qu'tu m'avais oublié pour ce pédé.

- Il est homosexuel, je corrige, exaspérée par son vocabulaire, bien pire que le mien – mais Jessie, à vrai dire, n'a pas choisi son éducation. Pas pédale.

- La belle affaire ! s'esclaffe-t-elle bruyamment. Du pareil au même ! Dès qu'ils sont un peu beaux et pas trop cons…

- Oui, oui ! je la coupe, lassée. Je connais la chanson, merci ! Figure-toi que je souffre de ce problème !

- Ma pauvre imbécile, soupire Jessie en déposant sur la table un plateau composé de deux tasses fumantes. Fallait que tu craques à c'point pour lui !... Va pas t'cramer, c'est chaud.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on donne ce conseil, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se brûler ou les doigts ou la langue. Soufflant sur mes doigts, je réplique :

- Je n'ai pas craqué pour Frank, c'est juste…

- …que tu es dingue de lui, m'interrompt-elle, entêtée.

Je la fusille du regard.

- C'est juste qu'il se taille pour les cowboys, l'imbécile !

J'ai prononcé cette phrase d'un seul souffle, comme si elle bloquait ma respiration et refusait de sortir. Merde ! J'ai les larmes qui veulent couler.

- Bon sang ! s'écrie Jessie, horrifiée.

Elle déteste les couinements, signe de faiblesse. Elle panique et surtout elle s'agace. Et quand Jessie s'agace, elle devient vulgaire. Enfin, encore plus, quoi.

- Putain de bordel de merde de connard à la con ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses tripes de merde ! Ces salopards, il faut toujours qu'ils fourrent leur…

Je préfère ne plus écouter. Là, elle devient carrément grossière. Mais Jessie s'emporte très vite et perd souvent le nord. Quand elle se calme enfin – et que j'ai cessé de pleurer – elle ne sait plus trop pourquoi elle s'est excitée et s'affale, épuisée, sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Puis elle prend sa tasse et boit sans se soucier de rien. Pour elle, ce qui vient de se passer ne s'est pas produit. Ce n'est qu'un « rien » parmi d'autres riens qui composent sa vie ennuyeuse. Tout autant que la mienne.

Nous sommes les femmes du vide, du chaos, du désordre et du rien. Quand on nous demande ce qu'on fait de nos vies, on répond : rien ! Quand on nous interroge sur nos passetemps, on leur répète : rien. Quand on nous questionne sur ce que l'on aime, ce qui nous plait, on chantonne encore : rien, rien, rien. Quand on nous demande ce qu'on attend de la vie, du futur, on leur soupire : rien… On est sans attache. Même elle et moi pouvons passer des mois sans nous voir, nous parler, et nous croiser ensuite par le pure hasard et recommencer soudainement à se fréquenter, comme si de rien n'était…

- Tu as essayé de m'appeler ? demande soudainement Jessie.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de portable ! je réplique en secouant la tête. Et puis, on avait prévu de se voir, alors…

- 'Sais pas, j'ai reçu un coup de fil étrange tout à l'heure, explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Du genre ? je lui demande en attrapant un mouchoir pour tenir ma tasse et boire enfin un peu.

- Ca sonne alors je décroche et puis… rien ! détaille-t-elle. Enfin, j'entendais comme une rame de métro. Alors je demande qui c'est, et personne ne répond. Je m'énerve un peu, parce que bon, c'est complètement con d'appeler quelqu'un si c'est pour ne rien dire, et puis ça raccroche finalement.

- Peut-être un faux numéro, je suggère. La personne pensait appeler un mec et elle entend une femme. Peut-être que c'est une fille qui croyait que t'étais la maîtresse du gars !...

- T'es conne ! rigole Jessie. C'était assez bizarre quand même, je te jure que j'ai même entendu sa respiration… !

- Ah bon ? Ca me fait penser que moi aussi j'ai reçu un appel du genre. Je pouvais entendre la respiration mais personne n'a daigné répondre.

- Je me demande qui serait assez con pour faire des blagues comme ça !

- Ca fait presque peur, à s'imaginer que ça puisse être un de ces pervers vicieux qui s'amusent à apeurer les gens !

- Ou pire, un meurtrier à la recherche de sa proie.

- A moins qu'il ne l'est déjà trouvé…

Le téléphone s'est alors mis à sonner.


	8. Où le téléphone dépasse la raison

Chapitre très court, mais, au moins, je peux publier plus régulièrement !

**8. Où le téléphone dépasse la raison**

Quand soudain, donc, le téléphone sonna.

Nos cœurs ont bondi d'un coup à la même cadence que nos deux corps ont sursauté sur nos fauteuils. On s'est retournées d'un même mouvement pour fixer le téléphone qui continue encore de sonner. Finalement, se reprenant de cette surprise, Jessie se lève et va répondre. Je la regarde faire avec curiosité.

- Allo ?... Allo ?... C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Vous faites chier ! Si vous croyez que ça me fiche la trouille, vous vous mettez les doigts bien profonds et là où je pense, connard !

Elle raccroche avec violence. Le coup est si violent que son armoire a craqué sous l'impact. Jessie, quant à elle, reste un instant reprendre son souffle, la main toujours sur le combiner avant de se tourner vers moi, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

- J'espère au moins lui avoir crevé un tympan, ce trouffion !

- Tu lui as fait le coup ? je rigole.

Jessie a trouvé le moyen de raccrocher brusquement en laissant le combiner glisser sur le réceptacle provoquant un choc sonore à celui qui tient l'autre ligne. J'en sais quelque chose, ayant plusieurs réussi à énerver Jessie au point qu'elle m'en fasse une démonstration de taille… Je peux dire qu'un seul coup comme ça et vous avez la tête qui bourdonne pendant près d'une heure et même, si elle le fait bien, des sifflements à l'oreille qui devient douloureuse pendant quelques temps. C'est une méthode atroce mais radicale pour les emmerdeurs de première. A part moi, personne ne s'y est retenté.

- N'empêche, je reprend la parole. Si c'est bien un pervers, tu l'auras bien énervé !

- Je ne crains pas les hommes, rétorque fièrement Jessie. Je suis assez forte pour me défendre contre n'importe quel connard à queue !

- Quel langage ! je ricane.

- Arrête de m'embêter et va donc te faire cuire un œuf !

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai faim ! je déclare en me levant pour me diriger véritablement à la cuisine.

- C'est qu'elle ne rigole pas, celle-là !

Avec Jessie, les problèmes ne restent jamais longtemps des problèmes. Elle ignore les risques, le négatif, pour voir « la vie en rose et blanc », qu'elle prétend. Vivre la vie en rose, c'est s'illusionner de ridicules idées, mais avec du blanc, c'est y ajouter une pointe de réalité. Seul le noir est prohibé. Parce qu'au mélange, cela donnerait du gris, et le gris ne laisse jamais grand place au moral. Jessie n'a pas d'avenir, mais elle va toujours de l'avant. C'est sans doute grâce à cet adage, ce principe qu'elle m'a inculqué que j'ai pu m'en sortir et avancer à mon tour.

Dans un sens, je ne suis pas malheureuse. La vie a changé de couleurs, de goût, mais elle est là et je la vis comme je peux.

C'est ainsi que, voyez-vous, mes journées s'étalent en longueur. Frank est finalement parti vers ses côtes lointaines des Etats-Unis. Malgré sa famille. Malgré moi. Malgré Thomas. Celui-ci d'ailleurs fait le mort. Il répond à peine au téléphone et c'est toujours prétexter manquer de temps. Il ne digère pas que Frank soit parti sans lui, même s'il a menacé de mettre court à leur relation. De toute façon, Frank n'avait pas l'intention de la garder. Thomas est un type génial, mais tous deux se ressemblent trop peu. Thomas a ses attaches. Pas Frank.

Liberté, liberté chérie ! Son cœur scandait cette phrase à chaque instant qu'il se retrouvait seul face à ses tableaux. On le voyait de loin espérer trouver cette île merveilleuse où il vivrait pleinement sans chaîne. Liberté tant désirée, j'espère qu'il l'a finalement trouvée.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, alors que ça faisait trois mois que mon téléphone reste silencieux à part pour les coups de fil de Jessie, il s'est mis à sonner. Bien sûr, sans me soucier de rien, j'ai décroché. Pour n'entendre que du vide. Ou plutôt un silence entrecoupé d'une respiration sèche et profonde.

- Qui êtes vous ? je demande avec nervosité. Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi appelez-vous si c'est pour vous taire ? Vous croyez que je suis du genre impressionnable ? Vous vous trompez ! Je suis loin d'être la poule mouillée qui irait se pisser dessus pour un appel de ce genre ! Je vous préviens : ne me rappeler plus !

Et je raccroche violemment, à la méthode Jessie, bien que je ne sois pas certaine de parvenir au même résultat. Je reste un instant à côté du téléphone, m'attendant à l'entendre de nouveau sonner. Mais qui est-ce qui peut perdre sans temps à appeler les gens sans rien leur dire ?

Bien sûr, cela fait bien trop longtemps depuis le jour où le téléphone avait sonné chez moi puis chez Jessie pour que je relie les trois évènements.

Je me décide enfin à bouger mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de me retourner que la musique stridente du téléphone retentit derrière moi. Surprise, curieuse, je lève le combiner lentement avant de le poser contre mon oreille.

- Allô ?... je demande en articulant.

_Ma chérie ! _répond une femme que je reconnais que trop bien.

- Tante Olivia ! je m'exclame avec soulagement.

_Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ?_

- Comme peut se faire, je réponds. Mais, toi, comment ça va dans ton Allemagne ?

_Et bien, à vrai dire…_ Je sens qu'elle hésite un peu. _Tu manques à mon Allemagne. On ne s'est jamais revues vraiment depuis… J'aimerais tant te voir, ma chérie._

- Ah…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je n'envisage pas vraiment de retourner là-bas. Pourtant, à l'entendre, cela me fait hésiter. Moi aussi, mon Allemagne me manque. Chaque jour, je brûle de la revoir. Je n'ai jamais oublié ma vie là-bas et je ne peux omettre le sentiment de n'être pas rentrée chez moi depuis longtemps. Pourtant, cela devrait être ici, dans cet appartement, en France. Mais l'Allemagne a gardé mon cœur avec elle depuis le premier jour où j'y ai mis les pieds.

_J'ai toujours une place pour toi chez moi, si tu veux y passer quelques jours. Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, de changer d'air ?_

- Tu sais, je vais très bien… j'essaie de m'esquiver sans pour autant refuser son offre.

_Je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours su t'en sortir. Mais si ce n'est pas pour toi, peut-être accepterais-tu de venir voir ta vieille tante ? J'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir à mes côtés, un petit peu. Je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un qui m'est très cher._

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue, gênée. C'est un peu soudain… Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je viendrai.

_Très bien, mais ne dis pas non ! Viens quand tu voudras, je t'attendrai, ma chérie. Il faut que je te laisse, on me rend visite. Bonne journée et à bientôt surtout. Je t'embrasse. _

- Oui, oui, moi aussi…

Elle raccroche. J'en fais autant, un long soupir échappant de mes lèvres. Ce genre de coup de conversation téléphonique, bien que partant d'une bonne intention, me fout un véritable cafard. Cela me fait remonter tous les souvenirs et les mauvais moments que j'ai passés. Aujourd'hui, même les bons moments ont un goût amer, âpre, piquant. Un goût qu'on ne voudrait pas retrouver mais qui persiste au fond de la gorge jusqu'au cœur.

Après, c'est plus dur de se remettre de ce coup de téléphone. Heureusement, l'obligation d'aller au travail reste assez motivante pour m'obliger à m'activer. La journée se passe mais l'esprit reste rivé sur cet unique instant. Longtemps, j'ai hésité à aller la voir. Longtemps, j'ai résisté à l'envie d'y retourner. Et il n'y a pas que l'Allemagne qui me manque. On a beau le nier mais le temps n'efface pas tout. Il y a des relations qui, même rompues et brisées, ne s'effacent jamais. On garde en soit l'envie de la retrouver, de la goûter, de la ressentir. Je sais pourtant que ce ne sont que de vains rêves. Si j'y retournais dans le but de le revoir, il n'y aura pas que la porte qui me claquerait au nez.

Les regrets, finalement, sont inévitables.

Les jours suivants, la torture continue. Malgré toute ma force, toute ma raison, je ne résiste pas. Je n'en peux plus. Je voudrais tellement y retourner. Juste une fois. Sans le voir. Rester rivé sur ma tante. Elle aussi me manque.

Moins. Mais elle me manque assez pour que je me décide.

Les billets en main, je me retrouve mon destin scellé. Trop tard pour reculer. Ce week-end, je vais revoir mon Allemagne.


	9. Où les pions remontent sur l'échéquier

**9. OU LES PIONS REMONTENT SUR L'ECHEQUIER…**

Émotion. Voilà un mot dont on ne se méfie guère et qui vous le fait payer très cher. Quand il vous saute à la gorge et vous étripe le cœur à vous en couper le souffle. Quand il vous arrache toutes les connexions neuronales pour vous empêcher de réagir, de vous battre, de ne pas en souffrir. Quand il vous empoigne l'esprit pour vous empêcher de penser à autre chose. L'émotion n'a pas de terme, pas de sujet. Elle vous attaque et vous ne savez guère exactement pourquoi. Est-ce le fait de revenir en ces lieux après ces années passées ? Est-ce le fait de mon sentiment de culpabilité ravivé au possible ? Est-ce la conséquence de l'acte dont je ne me souviens pas et de l'âme qui n'y vit plus ? Ou alors, est-ce parce qu'_il_ vit là, quelque part dans cette ville, ou proche, et que je ne peux guère céder à l'envie d'aller le voir ?

Je suis devant la porte de l'aéroport mais les pas sont durs. Sous moi, le sol s'est mis à trembler. Je le sens brûlant, piquant, dangereux. Je sens que j'ai fait une erreur. Une incroyable et irrésistible erreur. Mais comme pour toutes les erreurs, on ne s'en rend compte que bien trop tard et alors, il faut se mettre à avancer de nouveau.

J'appelle un taxi, monte à l'arrière, indique l'adresse et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir le paysage, d'en reconnaître les traits, de me sentir familière à ce lieu d'abandon, de désertion, de mort. Ce lieu qui m'a pourtant hanté tellement d'années. Allemagne, Allemagne chérie, je suis là. Et pourtant, je ne veux plus l'être. Je ne _peux_ plus me le permettre. Mais je suis là.

Allemagne, me voilà.

La musique de la radio, le monologue du taximan, je ne les entends pas. Tous ces mots allemands que je devrais comprendre me dévorent la chair, défoncent mes tympans, s'insèrent inévitablement dans ma tête. Ca y est. Le sentiment d'être revenue chez soi est instauré en même temps que la barrière « Interdiction » qui m'apparaît en tête.

- V'là petite dame, on y est, annonce le chauffeur à l'avant.

Je lui paie la commission sans un mot. Je ne veux pas parler allemand. Ce serait comme confirmer ma présence en ces lieux, me rappeler qu'autrefois je ne jurais que par cette langue incroyable, puissante, si belle bien que dure. Une langue qui cache derrière elle toute une histoire, toute une évolution. Peut-être que, comme elle, j'oublierai les vices de mon passé.

La maison semble inchangée de l'extérieur. Cette ressemblance me heurte profondément. Le jardin est pareil à autrefois : magnifique. Ma tante a toujours pris grand soin de son « petit coin de paradis ». La jardinerie fait partie intégrante de sa vie, de son quotidien. La lumière dans la pièce qui autrefois avait été la mienne est allumée. C'est vrai qu'à présent, elle vit avec son conjoint, le même depuis près de cinq ans. Ils ont eu un enfant, c'est presque un miracle pour son âge. Comment je vais pouvoir me présenter devant eux ? J'ai déjà l'impression de m'immiscer dans leur monde de bonheur. Comment va m'accueillir son homme qui ignore tout de moi sauf que je suis une ex-taularde ? J'ai peur, je l'avoue. Comme si je redevenais une petite fille qui avait fait une sacrée grosse bêtise. Mais à la différence de la petite fille innocente, moi, je ne l'étais pas.

_Coupable_.

La voix du juge me revient toujours en tête, inchangée. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, celle-là. Le coup de marteau, le mot de la fin. La sentence balancée rudement comme un véritable poignard en plein cœur. Je secoue la tête vigoureusement. Si je continue comme ça, il n'y aura bientôt plus rien à sauver de moi.

Je toque à la porte, doucement. J'ai froid, malgré la saison printanière qui commence et le beau temps. On me répond.

- C'est moi. C'est Laura.

La porte s'est ouverte brusquement, laissant apparaître ma tante, plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux brillent sous l'émotion et elle me regarde un instant avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras. Si forts que j'ai du mal à résister. J'essaie. Les larmes viennent, j'arrive à les repousser de justesse.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là ! s'écrie ma tante, les larmes étouffant ses mots. Oh, ma chérie, tu m'as tant manquée, tu sais…

- Toi aussi, je réponds avec émoi. Je suis désolée d'arriver à l'improviste, comme ça, mais ça m'a pris d'un coup de tête… Est-ce que je dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non ! m'assure-t-elle en attrapant ma valise de mes mains. Allez, viens, entre donc !

Et tandis que je la suis à l'intérieur, elle pose mes affaires au pied de l'escalier et se retourne vers moi pour de nouveau me serrer dans ses bras. A l'étage, une voix masculine l'appelle et lui demande qui peut bien les déranger à cette heure matinale.

- Descends, Abigail, que je te présente quelqu'un, lui répond-t-elle.

Un homme charmant, haut d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix apparaît tandis qu'il descend les escaliers. Il m'observe avec curiosité mais semble me reconnaître. Un chaleureux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres claires. Il me tend une main accueillante en me disant :

- Tu dois être Laura. J'ai tant entendu parler de toi que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer un jour.

- Euh, merci, je bégaye, un peu intimidée.

Abigail est visiblement l'homme parfait pour ma tante. Beaucoup d'humour, de patience, d'attentions avec bien sûr bon nombres de défauts qui font rager doucement Olivia. Ils m'ont installée dans la chambre d'ami, non sans m'avoir fait la plus importante présentation de leur vie : Lauralyn. Je dois dire qu'en entendant son prénom, j'ai failli m'étouffer véritablement. Je me suis mise à chialer en serrant trop fort le petit bout de chou dans mes bras. Je ne m'étais pas sentie si heureuse et si triste en même temps depuis bien trop longtemps.

A présent, je me repose un peu dans ma pièce en redécouvrant les traits familiers de la ville à travers la fenêtre.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, tante Olivia, tu n'as pas à le demander.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit et me regarde avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Cela fait si longtemps, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu sois vraiment là.

- A qui l'dis-tu ! je réplique en rigolant brièvement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vaguement vécu ici il y a un millénaire.

Olivia sourit.

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait de faire une excursion entre filles demain, comme dans le temps, me propose-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, ça me plairait beaucoup.

Je ne lui avoue pas que ça me faisait peur. Quitter cette maison et arpenter la ville où j'ai grandi. J'ai peur des souvenirs que j'y découvrirai.

Le lendemain arrive cependant et nous quittons la maison tandis qu'Abigail s'occupe de Lauralyn. Nous avons voyagé dans toute la ville, visité le musée que j'adorais, dévasté toutes les étagères des magasins au centre commercial que nous fréquentions ensemble sans même acheter un seul vêtement, dévoré un sandwich sur une terrasse, pris un goûté gourmand dans une autre… Olivia a tout fait pour me distraire. Comme toujours, elle sait quand je ne vais pas bien et elle se rend bien compte à quel point tout ça m'est douloureux. Mon sourire est sincère pourtant il cache une grimace affreuse. A chaque coin de rue, à chaque repaire familier, j'ai des illusions qui me traversent l'esprit. Je crois voir Karl attablé avec moi, Karl qui m'attend devant la fontaine, Karl qui me court après alors que je le boude, Karl qui rit à mes côtés et m'enlace amicalement… Et toujours ce Karl finit par tourner la tête vers moi et je vois le même regard que le jour de mon procès.

_Assassin._

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Olivia en se penchant vers moi.

Je fais semblant que oui. Je ne suis pas là pour faire sombrer ma tante dans mon univers dégoulinant de remords et de blessures. On continue sur le chemin du retour. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder autour de moi, j'ai soudain l'impression que mes jambes se souviennent parfaitement des pas qu'elles doivent faire. Comme avant. Malgré toutes ces années, je m'en rappelle très bien. Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas répété avec Karl qui incitait toujours pour me raccompagner ? Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas charrié à ce propos en disant qu'il bousillait ainsi toutes ces chances pour sortir avec la belle Katy Perec, l'anglaise ?

Je m'arrête soudainement. La pression est trop forte. Olivia me regarde et me demande si je vais bien. Je ne la regarde pas, je suis toute bouleversée. En moi gronde l'envie irrésistible de commettre la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie. Je fais deux pas en avant alors que j'essaie de me résonner. A quoi cela servirait en plus ? Je ne peux pas lui parler, mais je veux le voir. Savoir ce qu'il devient. Avec qui passe-t-il son temps ? Quelle vie mène-t-il ? Est-il encore en ville ou bien a-t-il intégré une autre équipe ?

- Laura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Laura, tu m'inquiètes…

- Désolée, ma tante, mais je dois partir, je bafouille, l'esprit embrumé.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Olivia. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Partir où ? Tu viens d'arriver !

- Il ne faut pas que je reste ici sinon je vais… je vais…

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que j'ai envie de le voir ! Tata, ça fait des années que j'essaie de l'oublier, j'y arrive pas. Je veux le voir. Et c'est pourtant vain !...

Je me mets à chialer comme une gamine. Mon corps tremble tout entier quand Olivia vient m'enlacer. Elle a compris de qui je parlais. Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, ça fait tellement d'années qu'elle me connaît, qu'elle nous a vus traîner ensemble, faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, s'engueuler, s'enlacer, s'adorer…

Je ne suis pas allée le voir. J'ai repris l'avion le lendemain même et je suis rentrée en France. Un an est passé et je continue à appeler ma tante Olivia. Je bosse à présent dans une autre supérette, je continue à boire des bières avec Jessie et je fréquente un mec depuis plus d'une semaine. Et dans trois jours, je vais fêter mes vingt-sept ans.

Difficile à croire que j'atteins déjà cet âge-là. Pour moi, il faut y retrancher cinq ans. Cinq ans que m'a volé la prison. Cinq années à attendre de pouvoir un jour revoir la lumière du jour hors des barrières grisâtres, des cellules, des femmes dont les âmes ont été bouffées par la colère, la rancœur, une haine immense mêlée à une profonde douleur.

Alors que d'autres envisagent déjà de se marier – si ce n'est pas déjà fait – ou d'enfanter, je rêve tout juste d'une vie plus facile, plus calme. Je pourrais partir, déménager, voir ailleurs pour recommencer ma vie. Quitter Jessie qui me rappelle chaque jour les cinq ans que j'ai perdus. Quitter cet appartement de misère. Quitter cette ville toujours pressée et si chargée de souvenirs. Rompre tous liens et recommencer.

Je le pourrais et pourtant je préfère rester. Quelque part, j'espère qu'en laissant tant de traces, _il_ finira un jour par m'y trouver. Partir, ce serait perdre l'espoir empoisonné de le revoir. Je n'ai plus envisagé retourner là-bas. La dernière fois a été tellement douloureuse que ce serait faire preuve de masochisme.

- Encore à ruminer, eh !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Jack, je grommelle en balayant la main qu'il vient de poser sur mon épaule et en sirotant ma vodka-pomme tranquillement.

- Jack ? c'est le nom de ton nouveau copain ? se moque-t-il.

Intriguée, je me retourne et manque de renverser ma boisson en me levant d'un bond. Bon sang de bon soir ! Si je m'y attendais !

- Frank ! je m'écrie, ahurie.

- Lui-même ! répond-t-il en riant une main posée sur son cœur. Allez, viens là que je t'embrasse à la française.

Et il me flanque une sacrée bise sur mes deux joues en s'élançant :

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça !

Il éclate d'un rire franc à la Frank. Moi, je ne réalise toujours pas qu'il est là.

- Youhouh ! s'élance-t-il en chantonnant. Je savais que ma visite te ferait une sacrée surprise mais que cela t'en bouche un coin, là, je suis carrément honoré !

- Tu n'as pas changé, je remarque finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, ironise-t-il en rappelant le jour de ses adieux où je lui avais fait jurer de ne pas devenir un de ces snobinards américains. Et toi, comment va ma chère Laura ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, l'ordinaire, je réplique en haussant les épaules. Mais, et toi, que fais-tu là ? Dans le pays des artistes snobés par la critique d'incultes ? Ne me dis pas qu'on te manquait ?

- Pas le moindre du monde ! rit-il. Ou enfin, si, une partie de ma France me manquait un peu, je l'avoue. Sans tes ruminations, je me sens toujours un peu plus seul.

- Espèce d'imbécile !

Malgré tout, je suis si ravie de le retrouver que j'en oublie mon humeur sombre. Nous passons beaucoup de temps dans le café, à siroter des cocktails pour ma part, des cafés pour la sienne et surtout, à discuter du temps perdu. Je l'invite à la petite fête qu'Evelyne, une ancienne collègue avec qui je m'entends bien, me concocte de force, malgré mon déplaisir à participer à des festivités. Surtout quand elles sont à mon honneur…

- J'y viendrai avec grand plaisir, accepte Franc. J'aimerais par ailleurs te présenter quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré aux États-Unis et qui te plairait sûrement.

- Oh, ho ! je roucoule de façon significative.

- Pas si 'oh, ho !' que ça, le blondinet n'est pas du genre très _gay_, rigole Frank. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un de ce côté…

- Et tu ne me le présentes pas ? je réplique, bougonne.

Il éclate de rire.

- Il ne peut pas venir, c'est un businessman très _busy _!

- Tu as définitivement un faible pour les hommes d'affaire, je remarque en repensant à Thomas.

- Je ne dirai pas ça, rétorque-t-il. C'est plutôt un grand hasard si on s'est plu. Enfin, tu le verras le jour où tu te décideras à venir nous voir !

- Pas avant un millénaire au moins, je soupire. J'ai eu ma dose de voyages pour la fin des temps.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que mon téléphone vibre. Je m'excuse, décroche et entend Jessie qui me défonce l'oreille en me hurlant à travers le combiner de rappliquer illico presto si je veux lui faire éviter un meurtre des plus atroces. Je grimace et cède.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me raconteras à la fête !

Je lui souris et m'en vais consoler mon amie de sa malchance en matière d'hommes. Cela me prend le reste de l'après-midi et la nuit entière pour la convaincre pour une fois de rester calme et de passer outre. A force de bières, de tequilas paf et d'autres mélanges, je parviens enfin à l'assommer un peu et à la coucher. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est alors que je rentre chez moi. Les rues sont désertes et sombres, de quoi me faire flipper. C'est drôle comme plus le temps passe et plus je pense à ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé ? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne vois aucune raison qui expliquerait le crime dont je suis coupable. En me promenant dans le métro et les rues insécurisées, j'ai presque envie de me retrouver dans sa situation… est-ce que j'espère comprendre ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que je veux seulement avoir des ennuis pour me déculpabiliser ?

Comment voulez-vous que je réponde moi-même à cette question ? Je crois que c'est plutôt évident.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, il ne m'est toujours rien arrivé. En suis-je soulagée ? Seulement à moitié. En fait, je sais que, dans tous les cas, je saurais me défendre. Je n'ai pas été poulain dans un club de Kick Boxing pour rien ! Hélas, c'est bien ce qui m'a porté le plus préjudice… Ce n'est certes pas ce que je mettrais le plus en avant sur mon CV. Déjà que mon passage en prison est du genre mal vu…

J'enclenche le répondeur de mon fixe.

_Vous avez six nouveaux messages…_ Six ? Qui peut bien essayer de me tenter si désespérément ?

_Salut, c'est Franc. J'ai été content de t'avoir revu aujourd'hui et je t'avoue que j'aurais espéré pouvoir te parler un peu plus… J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone assez bizarre il y a trois jours, et j'aurais bien aimé t'en parler parce que ça te concerne visiblement… Bon, je te verrais à la fête et tu me raconteras toutes tes misères autour d'un verre ou deux. Je t'embrasse. Allez, à plus._

Un coup de téléphone me concernant ? Ca m'intrigue. J'ai vaguement souvenirs des coups de téléphone dans le vide que j'ai reçu il y a quelques mois.

_…_ Le message est vide. Visiblement, la personne n'a pas jugé intéressant de me laisser un message. En plus, cela affiche un numéro inconnu. Je ne risque pas de pouvoir la rappeler, celle-là…

_Bonjour ma chérie, c'est Olivia. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Ici, on va très bien. Laurilyne a fait ses premiers pas ! Je l'ai filmé, je t'enverrai bientôt la vidéo quand j'aurais compris comment on fait pour la transférer sur ta boîte mail. Tu sais, moi et l'informatique, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. De toute façon, je serais le jour de ton anniversaire avec Abigail. On va confier Laurilyne à ma sœur… enfin, ta mère… enfin, bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à samedi soir ! _

Ma mère… Je soupire à cette évocation. Comment pourrais-je appeler une femme qui m'a laissée tomber pour faire plaisir à son mari alors même que je suis sa propre fille ?

_…Laura, euh, hum, c'est Arhen. Ouais, je sais, ça fait un sacré bail… Enfin, bon, je voulais te dire que je vais me libérer pour assister à ton anniversaire, je te dois bien ça. On pourra peut-être rattraper le temps perdu… qui sait. Ça nous fera peut-être du bien de se voir après… bref. A plus tard… _et après un temps de silence : …_tu me manques._ Et il a raccroché.

Il y eut de nouveau un message vide, cette fois signé de Jessie. Je suppose qu'elle était trop énervée pour laisser un message avant de tenter de me joindre sur mon portable.

Quant au sixième message, c'est de loin le plus étrange.

_Coupable ! COUPABLE ! Coupable…_

La bière est venue se briser sur le sol avant de se répandre de partout. La voix de différentes personnes répètent ce mot qui vient me heurter en plein cœur, en plein esprit. Je me mets à trembler, à gémir, la douleur est si rude que j'arrive à peine à me rapprocher du téléphone que j'essaie de débrancher pour arrêter cette horreur.

_Coupable ! Coupable !_

J'ai le fils en main et je tire comme une malade. Je n'arrive cependant pas à étouffer la dernière voix…

_Assassin_.

C'était celle de Karl.

Je ne sais pas qui peut être assez tordu pour enregistrer un truc pareil. J'ai mis des jours à m'en remettre. Jessie est venue me voir ainsi qu'Evelyne et les deux ont eu bien du mal à me réconforter. J'entends encore les différentes voix m'inculper de ce mot. Coupable.

Coupable.

Le visage ensanglanté de Genzô qui me traite de meurtrière…

- NOOOOOON !!!

Je me réveille en horreur le matin, perturbée, ne sachant plus où je suis.

- Laura ! Laura, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Shht. Tout va bien, tout va bien… me souffle Evelyne en me serrant contre elle.

Je ne peux plus résister face aux larmes et je me blottis dans ses bras, impuissante, faible.

Samedi. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire cette putain de fête mais Evelyne n'en démord pas.

_Ma chérie, on ne peut pas annuler maintenant. Tout le monde sera là et je pense que ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées avec tes amis… Sois forte ! On est tous avec toi. Je viens dans une heure pour te chercher, sois prête._

Je ne serais jamais prête, j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais je sais qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Alors je m'efforce de choisir des vêtements convenables, de finir mon verre et d'attendre… Il ne faut pas me laisser penser ou alors je sens l'angoisse monter, m'étrangler, me tuer alors que je me demande pourquoi je ne le suis pas. Morte. Avec lui. Il y a des années. Quand tout a commencé et que le crime n'était pas encore commis.

J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à raconter cette histoire, ne jamais pouvoir le faire. Que tout ceci soit une illusion. Mais, c'est la simple et dure réalité. Moi, la fille un peu trop squelettique et grande, suis une meurtrière. Et j'ai sacrément envie d'en finir…

Evelyne est venue me chercher en voiture et on a filé dans la banlieue où elle vit avec son fiancé qui est absent pour le soir. Tant mieux, je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup. On a donc préparé son salon et les petits amuse-gueules, très vite rejoint par Jessie et ses énormes guirlandes.

- Où tu crois qu'on va installer ça ? demande Evelyne. C'est pas Noël !!

- C'est carrément pas la période, je rajoute en éclatant de rire.

- Ah !! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait, nargue Jessie. Au moins, ça la fait sourire !

Après un soupire, Evelyne accepte d'installer les guirlandes mais dans la cuisine où elle espère que personne n'ira fouiner. On finit de tout préparer juste à temps. Evelyne et Jessie ont à peine le temps pour se changer que les premiers arrivants débarquent déjà. Je les accueille avec le plus d'enthousiasme que possible. Anciens ou récents collègues de travail avec qui je m'entends bien, des partenaires de buveries, de copains de Jessie et d'Evelyne qui m'apprécient et quelques personnes que je connais que vaguement. Puis, ma tante Olivia et son copain qui m'embrassent, un gros paquet à la main. Puis Arhen qui arrive légèrement gêné.

Il faut dire que ça doit faire quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. A l'époque, j'étais encore en prison. Je le serre cependant dans mes bras, mon cœur et mon ventre serrés. Les siens probablement dans le même état : ses yeux sont humides et son sourire tremblant. Je me rends compte à quel point il commence à se faire vieux.

La fête a commencé, tout le monde semble s'y plaire. Cela me fait plaisir mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : que Frank vienne pointer le bout de son nez.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir pour faire entrer Frank qui tient un petit paquet en main. Je le serre dans mes bras mais pas trop longtemps car mon corps s'est figé à la vue de la personne qui l'accompagne. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Le choc est si grand que je ne sais même pas comment je peux encore tenir debout.

- Karl…


	10. Où il est grand temps de se réveiller

**10. Où il est grand temps de se réveiller**

_Coupable_. J'entends ce mot qui se répète sans cesse dans ma tête. Depuis que ces coups de fils ont commencé, ce mot m'a envahi. Et là, c'est comme si je les entendais en face. _Coupable_, _coupable, coupable, coupable._ Ce mot répété par la même voix… cette voix que je connaissais si bien ! C'était la voix de Karl, et Karl, je l'ai devant mes yeux. Alors ce mot me semble plus que réel. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre me le dire en face, alors que sa bouche ne remue pas. Mon cœur, je ne le sens plus depuis l'instant où mes yeux ont rencontré les siens.

On se regarde sans comprendre. Je crois que ni lui ni moi ne réalisons qui nous avons en face. Cela fait tellement de temps que nous ne nous sommes plus adressés la parole, tellement de temps que notre amitié a pris fin. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là, comment cela peut être tout simplement possible. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas là. Non, pas devant moi. Ce n'est pas lui.

Ce n'est pas Karl.

Si.

C'est lui.

C'est Karl. Comment décrire tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, ce que je ressens ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y a de mots, ou alors je suis incapable d'en choisir. Ce n'est pas du plaisir. C'est la peur qui envahit mon ventre, mes entrailles. J'ai soudain très envie de vomir alors que je n'ai pas encore vraiment bu. Mes jambes flanchent mais je reste debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Ses yeux-là expriment la même chose qu'il y a une éternité. Je me serais crue enjambée les portes du temps et revenir en arrière. Derrière les barreaux qui nous séparaient et lui qui me posaient une dernière fois la même question.

_As-tu tué Genzô ?_

_Non._

Et son visage s'était endurci, la colère – non, la haine – l'avait envahie. Il avait frappé brutalement les barreaux qui nous séparaient, inquiétant un instant les gardes qui restaient à mes côtés et s'était levé de sa chaise, furieux.

_Avoue-le ! _

_Que je t'avoue quoi ? _

_Que tu es… Coupable ! _

Je frémis en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas me tromper. Cette voix, c'était bien la sienne. Jamais je ne l'oublierai de ma vie, jamais ! Je ne l'ai jamais plus revu après cette rencontre fatidique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce soir. Je crois rêver.

- Karl…

Ca y est, ma voix s'est débloquée mais je reste tétanisée. Il me semble qu'autour de moi tout s'est arrêté. La fête, la musique. Je sais qu'on nous observe. Ceux qui m'entourent savent parfaitement pourquoi cette rencontre me semble si improbable et pourquoi mon corps et mon esprit se sont figés.

Je vois l'émotion qui gagne également les yeux de Karl. Il semble hésitant, surpris lui-aussi. Sans doute ne savait-il pas où il se rendait précisément. C'est tout le genre de Frank d'amener quelqu'un avec lui en lui promettant seulement de s'amuser et de rencontrer « des gens intéressants ». Seulement cela rend ma position encore plus inconfortable.

- Je dois y aller.

Aussitôt cette phrase balancée comme un déchet, Karl fait volteface et repart aussitôt. Je devrais peut-être aller l'arrêter, lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il advenait… mais je n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, qu'il ne veut sans doute plus rien entendre de moi. Après tout, il l'a décrété et je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis _coupable_.

Frank s'excuse et sort à son tour à la suite de Karl. C'est là où je flanche et me laisse tomber au sol, à peine rattrapée par mes amis qui s'étonnent et s'agitent autour de moi. On me tire vers un canapé mais je déclare avoir besoin d'air. On m'aide alors à m'asseoir sur une chaise sur le balcon et c'est là où mon estomac se détend et relâche toute sa tension.

Je vomis à n'en plus finir.

L'alcool, les grignotages, tout y passe comme si mon corps lui-même voulait se débarrasser de son âme. De moi. Je suis une paria de la société. J'ai tué. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir pour m'y conforter. Je suis coincée dans mon incertitude. J'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie à me repentir d'un crime dont je ne peux affirmer en être la coupable. Mais au fond, mon problème n'est pas tout à fait là.

Coupable ou innocente, j'en suis venue à me désintéresser de l'issu, mais je veux savoir la vérité. Certains donneraient tout pour oublier ce qu'ils ont fait, moi, je vendrais mon âme pour reprendre mes souvenirs. Si j'ai tué, je veux m'en rappeler. Parce qu'alors j'aurais toutes les raisons de m'en repentir, alors que là, je suis incapable de me reprendre en main.

Criminelle involontaire, en quelque sorte. Et que l'on me croit, ce n'est guère enviable. Moi, Laura, j'ai peut-être tué. Et c'est ce peut-être qui finira par m'achever.

Mes yeux me brulent mais j'ai du mal à pleurer. Le chaos a envahi mon être. Je suis aussi pitoyable que les premières années. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

Derrière moi, la fête s'est bien sûr estompée. Evelyne et Jessie s'efforcent de s'excuser à ma place tandis qu'elles invitent tout le monde à s'en aller. Olivia tente de me parler mais d'un geste je lui fais comprendre que je préfère être seule. J'ai un peu froid dehors mais cela me permet aussi de réaliser, de me calmer. Bon sang, je n'ai vraiment pas progressé. Je demeure incapable de faire face, au moindre choc, je m'effondre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur ce balcon, et j'y suis encore. Je me laisse aller à ma douleur lancinante, le corps avachi contre la rambarde. Je ne fais pas de manière, je n'en ai rien à cirer. J'entends quelques fois Jessie et Evelyne discuter entre elles. Parfois elles chuchotent et je me dis qu'elles parlent de moi, et d'autres fois elles rient. Je suis contente qu'elles ne viennent pas me parler. Je crois qu'elles ont très bien compris qu'il vaut mieux me laisser en paix, pour une fois.

Pourtant, la porte du balcon grinça alors que quelqu'un l'entrouvrit pour passer. Je pousse un grognement frustré alors que je désire seulement rester seule dans ma douleur et me lamenter sur mon sort. Je me redresse pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais je m'arrête aussitôt car devant moi se dresse Karl-Heinz Schneider, la mine grave, la bouche grimaçante. Le choc est pour le coup beaucoup moins grand mais je crois surtout que je le dois à la fatigue entraînée par le premier. Je n'ai plus la force de m'étonner – je crois seulement que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas, dans le pitoyable.

Mon esprit presque éteint, je laisse mes paroles échapper à mon contrôle, et c'est non sans m'étonner que je lui lance :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La colère perle dans ma voix. A contrecœur, je dois avouer que je lui en veux. Je n'en ai sûrement pas le droit, c'est vrai. Mais je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir cru, de ne pas avoir espéré que je puisse être innocente. Il m'a depuis le début assommé de son regard impénétrable et accusateur. Il me l'a balancé en pleine face. _Assassin_. _Coupable_. Je détourne le regard, je ne veux plus le voir. Pourtant, une autre partie de moi voudrait que je me jette à ses pieds et que je le capture de mes bras, que je l'encercle de toute la douleur que son absence a causé en moi. Nous étions inséparables, comme frère et sœur. A chaque dispute qui éclatait entre nous, on riait de nos erreurs réciproques car en fait on avait beau se confronter, on se comprenait que trop bien. Et puis tout s'était rompu en un instant de raison. Cela avait été brutal, si rapide que mon cœur en fut déchiré. Je crois que dans toute cette histoire, ce fut ce qui a détruit mon âme à jamais.

J'avais terriblement besoin de lui. J'avais _eu_ besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été là. Il ne m'avait pas cru. Il n'a même pas essayé.

Alors aujourd'hui la rancune s'est exprimée sans que je ne lui en donne le droit, mais j'étais lessivée, fatiguée, détruite. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir le flot d'émotions en moi, et ils prenaient le dessus aisément, comme si ma volonté n'était que poussière.

- Ce que je veux, répéta-t-il d'un ton morne. Je t'avoue que je l'ignore. Tout comme je ne savais pas où je me rendais ce soir.

Je m'en doutais, Frank ne lui a rien dit. Pourquoi serait-il venu, sinon ?

- Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus partir comme ça, continue-t-il. Même si je t'avoue que te voir est pénible pour moi.

- Je t'en prie, je réplique froidement. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en aller. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je l'entends soupirer d'agacement.

- Tu as raison, lâche-t-il d'un coup, la colère perlant dans sa voix. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

Je ne rajoute rien et il s'en va sans plus tarder. Mais à peine eut-il quitté la terrasse que j'éclate en sanglot. Frank est ensuite venu me prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser de m'avoir causé du tord. Quant à la suite, elle n'a pas d'intérêt. Mes trois amis sont restés avec moi pendant des heures entières de la nuit jusqu'au moment où je suis allée me coucher.

Ce matin, j'ai souffert d'un grand mal de tête et ça m'a presque fait rire. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas la gueule de bois ! Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à aller travailler bien que ce que je fais ne nécessite pas forcément le plus bel attirail… Je suis néanmoins satisfaite d'avoir une journée pour panser mes plaies et me remettre de mes émotions. Je suis lassée de cette vie sans raison et dénuée de sens. C'est comme si j'attendais de pouvoir vivre ma vie d'une meilleure façon, de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, sans que jamais ne vienne ma chance. Je sais pourtant parfaitement que si je ne fais rien, ça n'arrivera jamais mais je suis incapable de me ressaisir tout à fait. Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi et m'empêche d'avancer.

Comment me sortir de cette merde de vie ? Comment réussir à passer définitivement le cap lorsque je suis enchaînée à mon passé ? On n'oublie pas ces choses-là, c'est impossible. Rien que le casier judiciaire que je me traîne suffit à me créer des barrières. Qui voudrait d'une criminelle comme moi ? Personne.

Je resonge à hier soir sans cesse. Karl a changé. Sa carrière de footballeur professionnel continue à faire frémir les fans de ce sport mais son allure s'est faite plus assurée, plus mâture. Il a grandi, évolué, je l'ai senti dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Il n'est plus le Karl que j'ai connu et tant aimé. C'est compréhensible. Lui, au moins, a su s'en sortir et a pu avancer. Je suis contente pour lui. C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour lui.

Mais plus je pense à lui et plus ma situation me parait misérable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air face à lui ? Pitoyable. Grotesque. Honteuse. Nous n'appartenons plus au même monde lui et moi, et je me demande à présent si ça a vraiment été le cas un jour. Depuis toujours, son éducation et son charisme me surpassaient. Je n'étais déjà pas grand-chose devant lui, alors aujourd'hui, ce n'est même plus comparable. Tant mieux pour lui.

Tant pis pour moi.

Je décide finalement de sortir m'aérer. Je n'ai rien mangé de la matinée mais je ne ressens toujours pas la faim. Peut-être qu'en prenant un bol d'air, j'irai mieux ensuite. Du moins, je l'espère. Heureusement, le temps est au beau fixe et l'air est doux. Je ne me suis vêtue que d'un vieux jogging, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste à rayure grise et noire dotée d'une capuche qui me permet de cacher un peu mon teint pâle et mes yeux rougis par ma longue nuit passée à pleurer. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une racaille ou d'une droguée sortie de sa tanière mais je m'en fiche. Au moins, on s'écarte et on me laisse tranquille.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je me suis mise à courir. D'abord à petite allure, puis en accélérant un peu la cadence jusqu'à trouver un rythme idéal. Mes vieilles habitudes reviennent alors petit à petit et je me surprends à tenir la forme alors même que je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, je sens que mes muscles endormis s'éveillent douloureusement mais étrangement cela me fait du bien, alors je continue.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, je ralentis et me remets à marcher tranquillement en traversant un petit parc où les amoureux et les enfants s'amusent à leur façon. J'aime bien ce genre d'ambiance qui me rappelle que moi aussi j'étais aussi heureuse et insouciante qu'eux il fut un temps. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à ma vie et à ce qu'elle serait devenue si je n'avais pas fait… si cela ne s'était pas passé. J'ai tendance à vivre par procuration. En voyant ces êtres plongés dans leur petit monde de bonheur, je délaisse pour quelques instants mes propres problèmes.

Puis, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre et je fais demi-tour en reprenant mon jogging à petite foulée. J'arrive alors dans un quartier qui longue une grande rue où je m'achète finalement un sandwich que je mange en marchant tranquillement. J'ai bien fait de sortir : je me sens effectivement mieux. J'appellerai mes amis en rentrant pour m'excuser et les rassurer.

Toujours pendant mon trajet de retour, je me retrouve alors dans une rue familière où je me souviens être venue quelques années plus tôt m'entraîner dans une salle de sport à quelque bâtiment d'ici. Je décide d'aller y faire un tour, par curiosité et par nostalgie. Je me rappelle être venue la première fois en compagnie d'Arhen en mangeant également un panini au jambon – ce qu'il m'avait reproché. A cette époque, je pouvais manger n'importe quoi : je ne grossissais pas. Aujourd'hui, mon ventre s'est quelque peu arrondi d'un trop plein de graisse accumulée par l'alcool et le grignotage continu. En fait, j'étais venue m'entraîner dans cette salle en prévision d'un combat amateur contre une autre pouline d'un des clubs français de seconde zone. On ne la connaissait pas dans le milieu, et c'était normal puisqu'elle n'était pas encore passée professionnelle. De mon côté, c'était un peu la même chose à l'exception que dans ma ville, je remplissais à moitié les salles. J'étais douée dans ce que je faisais : je ne m'étais faite battre que par une seule et même personnelle : Anaëlle Krosheberg, la spécialiste du combat au sol. Dès qu'elle parvenait à faire tomber une de ses adversaires, c'en était terminé pour celle-ci. Elle possédait une technique de prises au sol hors pair et beaucoup lui voyaient à raison un avenir brillant. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle fait fureur dans les championnats régionaux professionnels et s'était même insérée dans une compétition nationale.

Malgré tout, je restais attachée au Kick Boxing et au Free Fight. J'aimais les sports de combat, c'était plus fort que moi. C'est probablement une des seules choses que je garde précieusement de mon passé. Je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais. J'aime trop ça.

Je suis enfin arrivée devant la salle de sport. Je n'entre pas mais je peux observer dans la vitrine les sportives et sportifs s'entraîner sur le ring ou s'étirer les muscles en bas. Il y a bien sûr une majorité de garçons. Dans ce sport, rares étaient les filles qui le prenaient au sérieux. Généralement, elles ne s'entraînaient que pour le plaisir de faire quelque chose d'originale ou pour se muscler en attendant de se marier et de se trouver un boulot convenable. Certaines venaient également pour se détendre et se déstresser après une journée de travail. A l'époque, je rêvais de faire pareil. Je n'avais pas le cran de devenir professionnelle parce que je craignais ne pas réussir et vivre mal. Pour pouvoir vivre du free fight, il fallait faire partie des meilleures et remporter des compétitions afin d'intéresser les médias et gagner de la tune. La seule chose qu'on disait de moi était que j'étais une fille drôlement culottée de me battre malgré ma silhouette trop frêle et trop légère.

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si j'arriverais à battre une de ces combattantes. Personnellement, j'en doute. Avec le temps, je crois que mon esprit de compétition et ma nature extravagante d'antan m'ont quelque peu quitté. Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'une gagnante et mon seul désir c'est de me trouver un havre de paix où les gens finiraient par m'oublier. Quelles illusions désespérées ! Malgré la réalité, je rêve encore et toujours. En fait, c'est surtout par lâcheté.

Et puis, je repense à Karl et je me dis que je ferais mieux de me réveiller. S'il était vrai que j'ai du mal à me créer un havre de paix dans la société actuelle et que mon casier rebute tous les employeurs qui rêvent seulement de se débarrasser de moi, pourquoi n'essayerai-je pas de m'investir dans la seule activité dans laquelle ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance ? Plus j'observais ces filles qui se battaient et plus j'avais envie de remonter sur le ring, de remettre mes gants et de me battre. De vaincre ces démons qui me rongent et qui ne me quittent pas.

Peut-être est-ce là la solution que j'attendais. Non, pas peut-être. C'est la seule chose à faire.

Je suis décidée. C'est fini de me laisser ronger par la culpabilité. Puisque je ne saurais jamais si je l'ai tué ou pas, j'allais me battre. Et peut-être qu'un jour, grâce à ce remède qui a toujours su me panser les plaies, autrefois, je finirais par me pardonner vraiment. Et, pourquoi pas, me souvenir, enfin.

Je vais le faire. Je vais revivre. Me réveiller, enfin !


	11. Où les souvenirs remontent : IL

**11. Où les souvenirs remontent : IL**

« Allez debout la mauviette !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Vas-y, lève-toi ! On n'en a pas terminé encore ! »

Ils s'acharnaient sur le nouveau joueur. C'était un peu la façon des allemands d'accueillir le nouvel arrivant venu de l'Est.

« Allez ! »

Les joueurs reprirent leurs tirs au but successifs que le japonais essayait d'arrêter, pour la plupart en vain. Il s'était pris à plusieurs reprises des balles vicieuses en plein ventre ou en pleine face, sans que les joueurs allemands ne s'arrêtent. C'était ça, leur boycottage. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils avaient la rage. Savoir qu'un gardien de son niveau – encore assez bas – ait pu si facilement intégrer leur club alors qu'eux avaient vraiment du trimer pour ce faire les mettait hors d'eux. Alors, aujourd'hui, ils se déchaînaient.

Ce n'était sans doute pas sympathique de leur part – car, après tout, le japonais venait tout juste d'arriver et avait sûrement encore du mal à s'acclimater au pays. Pourtant, Karl ne le prit pas par pitié non plus, bien qu'il ne participa pas au carnage. Il préféra rester à l'écart, s'occupant de lui-même, ballon au pied. De temps à autre, il regardait où ça en était en se demandant combien de temps le nippon supporterait ce rythme. D'un autre côté, ce gardien l'intriguait. N'importe qui, à sa place, aurait déjà abandonné ou ce serait plein. Lui, ne disait rien, il encaissait depuis le début sans jamais se plaindre et il se relevait sans cesse, une lueur dans le regard qui intéressait Karl. Elle ressemblait à la sienne.

« Mais quelle nul ! Ca n'aurait pas du rentrer dans les filets !

- Ouais, fais tes affaires et repars au japon ! On ne veut pas de nuls comme toi ici ! »

Le japonais retomba sur le dos après avoir sauté pour arrêter un ultime ballon et resta un moment inerte sur le sol, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Karl se demanda s'il allait enfin baisser les bras. Pour ses compagnons, c'était chose faite.

« Finalement, il en a eu assez ! commenta l'un d'entre eux.

- Ca a pris du temps, confirma l'autre. Mais on en est arrivé à bout.

- Bon, et si on y allait, nous ? »

Tandis qu'ils faisaient demi-tour pour repartir, Karl vit le japonais se redresser finalement à sa surprise. Il interpella les autres joueurs.

« Pas encore ! leur répéta-t-il en se tenant finalement debout, malgré sa fatigue. Venez ! Allez ! Je ne suis pas venu du Japon pour perdre ici ! Vous êtes des fillettes ou quoi ? Vous êtes déjà fatigués de tirer ? Est-ce que les « véritables joueurs » européens sont si nuls que ça ? »

Les joueurs s'excitèrent face à cette interjection et Karl vit dans l'œil du gardien que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Par la suite, il arrêta tous les ballons que les allemands lui lancèrent sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à passer. Le butteur sentit alors en lui quelque chose de nouveau. Une excitation comme il n'en connaissait plus. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors que le japonais reprenait confiance en lui et c'est avec orgueil qu'il lança aux joueurs japonais par la suite :

« Hé ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est avec ces ballons mous que je vais perdre ?

- Connard ! » crièrent certains des joueurs, bien énervés par l'attitude du nouveau.

« Poussez-vous ! »

Au son de sa voix, ses coéquipiers s'écartèrent et Karl s'élança pour tirer. Son Fire Shoot, pourtant lancé à bout portant, fila droit vers les filets. Mais à la surprise de tous, le gardien l'attrapa des deux mains et de face. La balle tourna légèrement entre ses doigts et s'arrêta enfin et le japonais baissa les bras, le visage encore très concentré. Karl ne cacha pas sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'un joueur aussi inexpérimenté arrêtait son tir alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses coéquipiers n'en revenaient toujours pas. Karl se mordilla la lèvre, cette fois bien piqué et demanda :

« Donnez-moi une balle. » Et comme ses équipiers ne réagissaient pas, il répéta sa demande plus fermement.

Finalement, on lui transmit le ballon et Karl tira. Le ballon fila droit dans les filets sans que le japonais ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter. Loin d'être rassasié, le butteur réitéra ses tirs une bonne douzaine de fois sans que le japonais ne réussisse à en arrêter un seul.

Leur duel commença alors.

* * *

« C'était donc toi ! avaient-ils tous crié en cœur. Karl-Heinz Schneider ! »

Karl les regarda en souriant. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que ses coéquipiers paraissent si dépités de voir qu'il allait bientôt les quitter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps après tout qu'il jouait à leur côté. Ils lui manqueraient sûrement mais il était temps de les quitter et d'évoluer ailleurs, sinon quoi il ne progresserait jamais.

« Mon transfert pour le Bayern est confirmé, leur affirma-t-il fièrement.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent simultanément deux d'entre eux. Pourquoi nous quittes-tu pour Bayern ?

- Ce n'est pas possible ! insista un autre encore. Tu as grandi ici et fais tes premiers pas dans le club de Hambourg. N'es-tu pas un le « véritable joueur d'Hambourg » ? »

Le butteur retint un soupir. C'était typique des joueurs dont l'ambition ne volait pas plus loin que de faire gagner leur club. Ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons pourtant évidentes qui le poussaient justement à partir. Cependant Karl ne pouvait leur en vouloir. S'il n'avait pas rencontré des joueurs comme Genzô Wakabayashi qui venaient de loin et surtout qui ont progressé ailleurs que dans leur club d'origine, il aurait probablement pensé de la même façon. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait que s'il voulait dépasser ses limites, il fallait qu'il se teste ailleurs où ses habitudes seraient bousculées.

« Ce n'est pas de la traitrise, se défendit-il alors. Je ne trahis pas mon club mais Bayern est une opportunité pour que ma véritable valeur puisse être reconnue.

- C'est de la trahison ! s'entêta un joueur avec colère. Pourquoi veux-tu t'engager auprès d'un autre club ? »

Comme la tension commençait à monter, des joueurs plus mitigés tentèrent de calmer les mœurs. Karl profita de cette retombée pour tenter une fois encore de leur faire comprendre ses raisons.

« Bayern reconnaît ma véritable force. La preuve en est que je pourrais faire mes débuts dans la Bundesliga dès la saison prochaine. »

Cette fois les joueurs exprimèrent une véritable surprise et certains parurent plus convaincus par son choix, bien que d'autres doutaient de la véracité de ses paroles.

« Mais Schneider, tu n'as que quinze ans ! rétorqua l'un de ceux-là. Bundesliga… Cela voudrait dire que tu ferais déjà tes débuts professionnels en première division ! »

Karl opina puis resta silencieux un instant. Ses coéquipiers s'échangèrent des regards. Ils n'en revenaient pas que leur vedette préférée s'en aille vraiment dans un autre club. Pour certains, cela voulait dire que les prochains matchs seraient difficiles à disputer sans la force attaquante d'Hambourg. Hermann Kartz, son cure-dent entre les lèvres, regarda la scène avec intérêt. Il savait depuis déjà un mois que son meilleur ami allait bientôt le quitter et, bien qu'il s'attristait de son départ, l'y avait fortement encouragé. Seul un idiot ignorerait une telle opportunité.

« Schneider. »

L'intéressé se tourna vers son interlocuteur – celui-là même dont il appréhendait le plus la réaction. Bien qu'il le considérait énormément, il ne lui avait rien dit sur sa décision. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'était la même personne qui l'avait poussé inconsciemment à suivre cette voix. S'il y avait bien un joueur dont Karl attendait énormément, c'était ce joueur-là, venu d'ailleurs et dont le mental faisait bien honneur à son paix. Genzô Wakabayashi réunissait à lui-seul l'adversaire privilégié dont Karl pouvait rêver. Mais il était également un ami qui lui était devenu cher. Deux qualités contradictoires que, pourtant, le japonais avait su maîtriser avec perfection. Pour cette raison, une once de regret aurait pu faire hésiter Karl si ce n'était son envie de le battre et de progresser.

« J'avais entendu des rumeurs qui en parlaient, avoua Genzô Wakabayashi calmement, à la surprise de Karl. Ainsi donc, tu t'en vas vraiment ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Et je jouerai de mon mieux. Tant que l'on me porte l'intérêt que je mérite, je suis capable de jouer pour n'importe qui. » Cela bien sûr seuls Genzô et Hermann, ses meilleurs amis, savaient pourquoi. « Je veux être le joueur _numéro un_ du monde entier ! Et si je ne serais plus dans la même équipe que toi, mon objectif reste le même. J'emploierai tous les efforts possibles pour ce faire, fais-moi confiance ! »

Pour toute réponse, Genzô lui sourit et les deux joueurs se toisèrent, autant amicalement que par défi. La tension et l'amitié qui régnaient entre eux ne cessaient de surprendre leurs coéquipiers qui les regardèrent sans plus rien dire, comme fascinés par le charisme de ces deux joueurs.

« J'en ferai de même, lui promit finalement Genzô qui savait pourtant que c'était inutile – Karl le savait déjà.

- Je te propose un dernier duel, lança Karl qui avait déjà attrapé un ballon.

- Schneider. »

C'était la façon de Genzô d'accepter. Karl s'amusait toujours de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille lorsqu'il s'agissait de football alors qu'en tant normal, il l'appelait par son prénom – bien qu'il lui fallut du temps pour le convaincre de le faire.

Comme toujours, Karl se plaça derrière la zone de pénalty. Il savait que Genzô se vantait de pouvoir arrêter tous les ballons lancés hors de la zone de pénalty – à l'exception des tirs de ce fameux Tsubasa Ozhora dont il était si fier. A chaque fois que ces deux-là se confrontaient, la foule – joueurs et personnels du stade – se réunissaient autour d'eux car l'évènement était impressionnant. Avec Karl en attaque et Genzô en défense, le club de Hambourg pouvait se vanter d'avoir une équipe junior invincible capable de remporter les championnats juniors européens. Mais avec le départ de son attaquant vedette, beaucoup se demandaient alors comment le club allait rebondir.

« Tu es prêt Wakabayashi ? cria Karl en recopiant l'habitude de son ami.

- Oui ! » répondit celui-ci dont la concentration était au summum.

Karl s'élança alors en avant. En même temps, le gardien du stade lâcha un commentaire à un autre employé :

« Genzô Wakabayashi est incroyable tout de même. Cette année, il n'a encaissé aucun ballon tiré hors de la zone de pénalty. C'est notre Super Great Goal Keeper d'orient ! Il est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ! »

Le buteur tira alors et la foule s'exclama de toute part.

« C'est le boulet de canon de Schneider ! »

« Wakabayashi a réagi à temps… mais ! »

Mais malheureusement, Genzô n'arrêta pas cette ultime balle. Pendant un instant ce fut l'euphorie autour des deux joueurs. Tout le monde félicitait le talent de Karl et la réactivité de Genzô, tandis que ces derniers reprenaient leur souffle.

« On est à présent à égalité, annonça Karl à Genzô en s'approchant de lui.

- C'est exact, confirma celui-ci en se relevant. J'ai perdu. Ton tir est encore plus terrible qu'avant. Je l'ai vu accéléré sa course au dernier instant… »

Karl sourit. Évidemment, Genzô était assez talentueux pour remarquer tout en tentant d'arrêter sa balle le moindre changement dans ses tirs. Il fallait préciser également qu'après tant d'entraînement, cela ne l'étonnait plus autant.

« Un jour, toi aussi, tu seras en Bundesliga, reprit le butteur. A ce moment-là, on mettra un point final à notre duel, Genzô.

- Oui et j'espère devenir prochainement le gardien officiel de l'équipe professionnelle d'Hambourg. A ce moment-là, notre duel reprendra, Karl. »

Ils se toisèrent de nouveau du regard, l'émotion les gagnant tous deux alors qu'ils savaient que ce serait la fin de leur coopération. Puis, ils repartirent vers la sortie et les joueurs, calmés de leur surprise, encourageaient finalement Karl pour son prochain club. Hermann, Karl et Genzô prirent alors le même chemin.

« Tu pars pour le Bayern dès aujourd'hui ? demanda Genzô.

- Non, répondit Karl. Il y a encore un match que je dois jouer à Hambourg. J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver où j'affronterai finalement _ton_ joueur, Wakabayashi. »

* * *

« Le repas est prêt ! » annonça joyeusement sa mère.

Karl s'approcha de la table où il s'installa. Il regarda sa mère le servir en songeant à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Une certaine tension demeurait en lui alors qu'il espérait qu'elle accepte sa requête alors qu'il savait que cela se révèlerait délicat, voire difficile. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas tergiverser trop longtemps, il se décida.

« Maman, j'ai revu papa l'autre jour. »

Tout de suite, il vit le visage de sa mère se fermer tandis que sa sœur s'exclamait d'un air désapprobateur. Il savait bien comment elle réagissait quand on évoquait son père mais il fallait bien qu'il essaye…

« Demain après-midi, à trois heures, je vais faire mon dernier match dans le club de Hambourg, annonça-t-il. J'aimerais que Marie et toi soyez là pour m'encourager. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère mais c'est sa sœur qui lui répondit.

« Je serais là ! Et toi Maman ? »

La réponse de celle-ci se fit désirer.

« Karl, qu'as-tu dit à ton père ? » demanda-t-elle après un instant.

Dès qu'elle posa cette question, le jeune garçon sentit son ventre se serrer face à la déception qu'il sentait venir. Il savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait dire mais il lui répondit tout de même.

« Je lui ai demandé de venir également. » Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, il la coupa et tenta le tout pour le tout : « Maman, pour le bien de Marie et le mien, je voudrais que tu essaies de revivre à nouveau avec Papa…

- Karl… » souffla sa mère. Elle laissa un silence s'installer et Karl crut un instant qu'elle allait lui répondre par l'affirmation à l'expression de son visage, mais aussitôt elle se braqua de nouveau. « Tu me l'annonces que maintenant, reprit-elle sous un faux ton de reproche et en se détournant. J'ai du travail demain, je ne pourrais pas venir.

- Maman ! s'exclama sa fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Puisque c'est dit, mangez avant que le repas soit froid, » coupa celle-ci d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réponse.

Karl baissa la tête vers son assiette, son appétit coupé par la déception qu'il ressentait.

* * *

« Je ne reviens pas que ce soit le dernier match de Karl-Heinz Schneider, l'empereur ! » s'exclama un supporter du Hambourg.

Partout sur la pelouse, cette remarque s'entendait. Tout le monde était venu voir le dernier match de leur joueur favori sans pourtant s'intéresser vraiment à l'équipe adverse venue du Japon et dont ils n'attendaient pas grand-chose – tout le monde connaissait le niveau du football de ce pays. Ils s'étonnaient encore qu'on les sélectionne pour les coupes internationales.

De leur côté, on voyait que les joueurs étaient tendus, d'autant plus quand une équipe de télévision – visiblement nationale – commença à s'intéresser à eux. Pour les Allemands, leur défaite ne faisait aucun doute et ils rigolaient quand ils pensaient à la déception que cela causerait à leurs fans quand ils le verront retransmis à la télévision.

« Hey ! Hey ! Karl n'est pas là non plus aujourd'hui !

- Il n'est pas _encore_ arrivé, corrigea Genzô.

- On ne l'a pas vu beaucoup trainé ces temps-ci au club, rétorqua Kartz en jouant avec sa balle d'un air indifférent. Il s'est peut-être désintéressé du match !

- Kartz ! » rouspétèrent plusieurs coéquipiers, fidèles à leur capitaine.

A cet instant précis, on entendit des aboiements familiers et la foule commença à s'agiter alors que Karl-Heinz Schneider faisait finalement son entrée sur le terrain, encore vêtu de ses survêtements.

« Désolé pour le retard les gars, » s'excusa platement Karl dont l'esprit visiblement était ailleurs.

Aussitôt après, il se désintéressa d'eux et se pencha pour parler et cajoler son chien venu l'accompagner.

De leur côté, Schneider faisait aussi une certaine impression aux joueurs japonais grâce à la présentation du coach Mikami pour qui il demeurait le joueur à contrôler sur le terrain. Quelques minutes encore et le match commença. Mais pour la première partie de la première mi-temps, Karl resta en retrait, totalement inactif. C'était en partie pour répondre à la requête de Genzô qu'il le faisait, mais aussi parce que toute son attention était portée sur les tribunes où il cherchait désespérément sa famille. Hélas, pas un d'entre eux – même pas sa petite sœur – ne montra le bout de son nez et il sentit en lui que le creux s'approfondissait encore.

Il n'ignorait pas les remarques offusquées du public qui se demandait pourquoi leur joueur ne faisait rien et pourquoi l'équipe Allemande semblait en déroute face à cette petite équipe japonaise. Si Karl s'y était intéressé un peu plus, il aurait pu voir les prouesses des joueurs asiatiques qui impressionnaient tout de même le public sans pourtant réussir à déjouer la défense du SGGK. Karl savait qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à se faire de ce côté. Genzô veillait.

C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui. Quand il jouait avec Genzô en défense, il pouvait attaquer sans crainte. Même s'il perdait la balle – ce qui arrivait très rarement – celle-ci lui revenait très vite grâce à ses coéquipiers ou au gardien lui-même.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le numéro neuf japonais tira son boulet de canon qu'il crut entendre s'appeler « le Tir du Tigre » qu'il s'intéressa un instant au match. Il observa ainsi le ballon percuter la rambarde et dépasser le terrain par le haut avec surprise et intérêt. Comme Genzô devait l'avoir fait – puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce – Karl s'aperçut que c'était prémédité. Cependant, malgré son léger étonnement, le butteur allemand ne se faisait aucun souci. Personne n'arriverait à la hauteur de son propre tir « le Fire Shoot ». C'était d'ailleurs le nom que lui avait donné Genzô Wakabayashi à la suite de leur premier affrontement.

Visiblement les japonais étaient très friands quant aux noms qu'ils donnaient à leurs tirs.

Karl observa le numéro neuf s'approcher de lui et le doubler en lui disant dans un anglais approximatif « Ne regarde pas ailleurs pendant un match. Ne nous prends pas à la légère ! ». Karl ne lui répondit rien.

Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque ce même joueur – dont il saisit alors le nom – repartit à l'attaque et tira de nouveau. Cette fois, il visa les buts mais le SGGK arrêta son boulet de canon sans problème, au grand dépit des japonais. Karl analysa que s'il y avait un moment pour attaquer, c'était justement l'instant idéal. Désarmés par leur dépit, les japonais présentaient sûrement des failles dans leur défense.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'attendait sûrement le public, les joueurs allemands ne réagirent pas plus que ça – ce qui faisait toujours partie de la requête de Genzô. Ils laissèrent alors les joueurs japonais s'énerver et enchaîner les tirs en vain.

Et puis la patience des joueurs allemands commença à flancher, surtout que le public ne se révéla pas tendre avec eux du fait de leur incompréhension. Ils regardèrent tous un instant vers Genzô comme pour s'excuser et s'élancèrent.

Le match était lancé.

* * *

Genzô Wakabayashi avait beau adoré sa vie en Allemagne, Karl savait qu'il repensait souvent à ses amis japonais. Malgré sa renommée dans le club hambourgeois, le jeune gardien demeurait le défenseur du Japon. Sa fierté demeurait avant tout japonaise, et il ne cessait de se hâter de retrouver tous ses amis, ses « véritables » coéquipiers.

A la fin du match, il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus en laissant le butteur numéro 9 de l'équipe japonaise marquer le seul but du match. Il avait donc laissé leur honneur sauf, malgré la défaite. De plus, sa confrontation avec ce joueur montrait bien qu'il se préoccupait de _sa véritable équipe_. Ils avaient manqué se battre. Genzô lui avait expliqué par la suite pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il voulait que ses amis ouvrent les yeux sur l'écart de niveau qui existait entre les équipes européennes et eux. De plus, il considérait ce Kojirô Hyûga bien mieux qu'il ne le prétendait.

Malgré les défaites qu'ils subirent par la suite, Karl qui les avait vus jouer sentait qu'il s'y procurait un changement certain. De plus, à Bayern, il avait pu voir le jeu de ce fameux Tsubasa Ozhora notamment dans sa percée dans l'équipe italienne. Ce joueur avait un certain cran et Karl sentait qu'il allait devoir s'en méfier. Genzô le lui répétait bien souvent : c'était un personnage imprévisible et surprenant.

* * *

« Tu vas peut-être me manquer finalement, » avoua Genzô en posant le dernier paquet qui contenait les dernières affaires de Karl dans la voiture qui allait l'amener à Bayern.

Karl referma le coffre et laissa sa main dessus, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison où il avait passé toute son enfance. Même si son visage restait neutre, il sentait en lui l'émotion monter. C'était après tout quinze ans de sa vie qu'il laissait derrière lui, dont trois précieuses années passées aux côtés du gardien japonais. Il ne lui avoua pas mais pour lui aussi leur entente sur le terrain lui manquerait – surtout cette aisance que le SGGK créait par sa présence imposante et son style assuré. Mais il avait également très hâte de se retrouver enfin face à lui dans des matchs officiels.

Il savait également que ça coûtait beaucoup au japonais de le lui dire. Pour une personne aussi réservée que lui, cela signifiait bien plus que le sens premier. Karl et Genzô s'embrassèrent amicalement. Puis, son père l'avait appelé et Karl était monté en voiture. Il regarda Genzô, Hermann puis la ville disparaître derrière lui avec un pincement au cœur. A lui aussi, cela lui manquerait terriblement. Heureusement, l'aventure qu'il allait vivre à Bayern lui promettait d'être encore remarquable. En tout cas, il s'en assurerait.

« Alors fils ? Ca fait quoi de quitter ses copains du club ? demanda son père en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour eux, ce sont des gars talentueux et bientôt tu les retrouveras de nouveau sur le terrain en Bundesliga !

- Hum-mm. »

Durant le trajet, les pensées de Karl voyagèrent à travers ses souvenirs, dont un l'avait marqué positivement. Il concernait une fois de plus Genzô.

Cela s'était passé peu après l'arrivée de ce dernier et le premier boycottage. Karl et lui commençaient à traîner un peu plus ensemble déjà à cette époque. Il fallait dire que le joueur japonais l'avait intrigué à réussir à stopper son tir dès la première fois. Ils s'étaient alors mis à s'entraîner ensemble tous les soirs, après l'entraînement quotidien du club, et le Kaiser (qui voulait dire « empereur » en allemand) avait remarqué que le gardien nippon était à présent capable d'arrêter une fois sur quatre son fameux Fire Shoot. Ainsi ce surplus de travail leur était bénéfique à tous les deux. Tandis que l'un perfectionnait sa technique de tir, l'autre améliorait sa capacité à arrêter ces mêmes shoots.

Cependant, leurs coéquipiers ne voyaient pas très bien cette nouvelle union – même Hermann le lui avait reproché. Un soir, alors qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur entraînement alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, certains joueurs les stoppèrent.

« Alors Genzô ? ricana l'un d'eux. Comme ça, l'entraînement quotidien ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que tu t'entraînes en secret pour essayer d'arrêter les tirs de notre Kaiser ?

- Et alors ? répliqua le gardien, loin de s'en soucier. Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

- Schneider, reprit son voisin. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'es associé avec ce japonais...

- Pas particulièrement, répondit calmement Karl qui, comme Genzô, ne se souciait pas plus de l'avis de ses camarades. Je veux juste qu'Hambourg ait le meilleur gardien possible. Japonais ou Allemand, je m'en fiche un peu…

- Quoi ?...

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? s'impatienta Genzô. Parce que je m'en vais. »

Bien sûr la réponse de Karl en plus de la nonchalance de Genzô ne leur avait pas plus et très vite les esprits s'échauffèrent. L'actuel gardien officiel – le plus concerné par l'histoire, bien sûr, puisque le japonais menaçait de prendre sa place – s'approcha dangereusement de Genzô qui, pourtant, ne recula pas et le toisa, au contraire. Il le paya cher car tout aussitôt, l'allemand lui flanqua son poing en plein visage.

« C'est moi LE gardien d'Hambourg et ce sera toujours MOI ! Toi, tu viens seulement foutre la MERDE entre nous !

- Connard. » Genzô s'essuya la bouche en se relevant sans perdre de son assurance.

Après quoi, tout dégénéra. Le gardien se fit aider de ses amis et tous ensemble ils se battirent avec Genzô qui se défendait avec beaucoup de mal. A vrai dire, il subissait plus qu'autre chose les coups. A un moment, il réussit à se tourner vers Karl mais le butteur n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à ces histoires. Il n'aimait pas la violence ni se battre pour rien, et même s'il considérait Genzô assez pour lui trouver beaucoup de potentiel prometteur en tant que gardien, il ne comptait pas se salir les mains pour lui. Autant qu'il fasse lui-même ses preuves. Il détourna le dos et repartit de son côté presque avec indifférence.

Le lendemain, on avait retrouvé chacun de ses agresseurs avec une bonne ecchymose sur le visage, et Genzô était arrivé tout aussi amoché, mais rempli d'orgueil et de dédain. Karl comprit aussitôt que le jeune japonais avait défendu sa cause comme il se devait. Seul le gardien qui l'avait agressé le premier n'avait encore rien et était le premier à s'étonner de l'état de ses amis. Ceux-là le fuirent avec colère. Ils lui en voulaient probablement de l'avoir mené dans ce pétrin. Quand Genzô s'approcha de lui, Karl le vit rendre son coup à son adversaire et rajouter quelques coups supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que le coach le retienne et le calme en l'obligeant à reculer, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'écrit :

« A un contre un ! Je suis toujours prêt à t'affronter sans être un lâche ! »

Bien sûr, cela lui valut une sacré remontrance de la part du coach mais par cela il gagnait de plus en plus d'estime auprès de Karl.

Karl sourit en y repensant. Genzô ne lui en avait pas voulu de ne pas être venu à son aide. D'un autre côté, il en était plutôt reconnaissant, lui avait-il dit un jour. Il préférait de loin régler ses comptes lui-même. Karl sentit de l'excitation et de l'impatience le gagner en songeant que dans un avenir très proche, il serait de nouveau amené à se confronter à une telle force d'esprit et à un tel talent.

* * *

_Félicitations !_

« Mais vous êtes combien derrière le combiner ? » s'étonna Karl, installé sur le toit de l'école, son portable à l'oreille.

Karl entendit des rires lui répondre avant qu'Hermann prenne la parole.

_Il y a pratiquement toute l'équipe, Genzô et moi. Et le coach te félicite aussi. _

Karl sourit et posa un pied sur le rebord du toit. Il n'avait pas du tout le vertige.

_Alors ça fait quoi d'être passé professionnel ?_

« Et bien… Tu le verras quand tu m'y auras rejoint Hermann ! »

Il entendit ce dernier soupirer avec dédain.

_Hin ! Je ne passerai pas à l'ennemi !_

« Je voulais dire lorsque Genzô et toi seriez professionnels à Hambourg, alors ça deviendra vraiment intéressant, » le corrigea Karl.

_Ah oui. Dit comme ça, forcément…_

Hermann reprit la parole mais ne sembla pas parler à Karl mais à quelqu'un près de lui. Karl tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se disait mais son ami avait du étouffer le combiner de son téléphone avec la main. Au bout d'un certain temps, Karl se demanda s'il ne devait pas raccrocher quand une voix, différente de celle d'Hermann l'interpella.

« Hé Genzô ! » s'exclama Karl. « Comment vas-tu ? »

_Bien. Alors, tu es passé professionnel, enfin. _

« Enfin ? répéta Karl en riant. Je te signale que tu ne l'es pas encore. »

_J'aime faire les choses à mon rythme_.

Karl sourit à cette réplique. C'était bien son genre de répondre ça. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques instants avant que la cloche ne retentit derrière lui. Avec regret, il mit fin à la conversation et raccrocha. Ces gaillards lui manquaient après tout, et il ne comptait pas revenir à Hambourg de sitôt. Il se gratta la tête puis s'étira, se disant qu'il était sûrement temps de filer de là avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve.

* * *

« Schneider.

- Genzô, » répliqua ce dernier en toisant son ancien coéquipier du regard.

Ils se serrèrent la main fièrement, chacun sentant la tension en l'autre monter. Puis tous deux partirent se placer, lui en avant, Genzô dans ses cages, et le match commença. Tous ceux qui avaient suivi l'évolution des deux hommes l'attendaient avec impatience. Ce premier match les opposant de nouveau après la Coupe internationale junior qui avait eu lieu en France. Le spectacle valut le coup. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose aux deux géants pour que l'un batte l'autre, pourtant l'affrontement fut titanesque. Autant Schneider brillait à son poste de butteur officiel du Bayern depuis déjà un an, autant Genzô Wakabayashi ne laissait rien passer, lui qui venait tout juste d'accéder au poste de gardien officiel d'Hambourg.

L'intensité de leur duel ne saurait être décrite très exactement, car les deux géants du football y mettaient toute leur énergie et leur talent. Qui dépassa vraiment l'autre ? Personne ne répondrait à cette question tout simplement parce que le match ne permettait pas de trancher. Certes, l'équipe d'Hambourg remporta ce premier combat, mais cela ne dépendait pas seulement de Schneider ou de Genzô. Hambourg avait juste su faire jouer sa cohésion, notamment grâce au fameux Hermann Kartz, lui aussi fraichement débarqué dans la ligue professionnelle de Bundesliga.

Après le match, Karl s'était muré derrière un silence de plomb. Il devait bien l'avouer : il ne supportait pas très bien la défaite. Il lui fallait toujours un certain temps pour s'en remettre, mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire tomber la défense de Genzô. La première fut lors de la finale de la coupe contre l'équipe japonaise. Ce jour-là, la défaite avait été cuisante, bien que ses coéquipiers et lui s'étaient très bien défendus.

Seulement, cette fois-là, il commençait à s'interroger sérieusement sur sa technique. D'un côté, Genzô le connaissait parfaitement, c'était normal qu'il anticipe plus facilement certains de ses mouvements et de ses tirs. D'un autre, Karl devait bien conclure que s'il avait encore perdu, c'était que Genzô avait progressé plus rapidement que lui.

En fin de compte, c'était le japonais qui avait tout compris. Karl avait quitté Hambourg pour éviter de s'enfermer dans le quotidien et les acquis, et pourtant il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Son ami, quant à lui, progressait dans le même club mais sans se poser sur ses lauriers. Voilà en quoi le SGGK le surpassait.

* * *

« Oui… Oui… Je rentre dans trois jours… Tu sais bien… Oui… Oui… Oui, moi aussi… C'est ça, à plus tard. »

Karl raccrocha en soupirant et se tourna vers la fenêtre de son hôtel situé au centre même de Paris. Il se massa le visage et fixa le lointain comme s'il espérait apercevoir quelque chose ou bien trouver quelque chose. Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il cherchait. Mais cherchait-il seulement quelque chose ? Une chose était sûre, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette chambre, cet hôtel, cette ville, ce pays tout entier… Il savait pourtant que la raison était tout autre.

Le butteur finit par se tourner vers le bar sur lequel se trouvait déjà un verre et une bouteille de vin qu'il attrapa aussitôt pour se servir. Tout en sirotant son verre, il regarda de nouveau vers Paris et se dit qu'il fallait juste patienter encore trois jours avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui où on l'attendait.

De toute façon, tout ça, c'était du passé.

…Non ?


	12. Où les souvenirs remontent : IL suite

**12. Où les souvenirs remontent : IL - suite**

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Karl en jetant le journal sur la table, manquant de renverser tout le petit-déjeuner qu'elle contenait, ce qui causa les râlements de sa mère.

Sans s'excuser, Karl fila dans les escaliers et partit attraper son portable qu'il déverrouilla aussitôt pour composer le numéro d'Hermann. Inquiet et énervé, il ne parvint pas à rester immobile et calme et fit sans s'en rendre compte les cent pas dans sa chambre. Quand _enfin_ son ami daigna répondre…

« Dis-moi que je me trompe ! » s'écria Karl sans plus attendre.

_Hein ? De quoi ?... écoute, je veux bien te détromper, encore faut-il que je sache…_

« Genzô ! le coupa Karl. Il s'est vraiment blessé les poignets ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Hermann ne reprenne la parole.

_Oui. Ils sont fracturés…_

« Les deux ? » s'exclama le butteur, stupéfié. « Comment c'est possible ? »

Hermann soupira.

_Apparemment, il s'était déjà blessé le poignet gauche en arrêtant plusieurs ballons de Bryan Cruyfford. Tu as vu toi-même le match._

Karl s'en souvenait, en effet. Mais il ignorait cependant que Genzô s'était blessé.

_Et tu connais le caractère de Genzô,_ rajouta Hermann. _Il est bien allé voir un médecin du sport et mais a refusé que celui-ci l'arrête. Il voulait absolument continuer pour notre match contre la Suède. _

« Avec Stephan Levin, » termina Karl de lui-même, songeur.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à ce match, étant ce jour-là lui-même sur le terrain, contre une équipe française. Il n'avait donc pas vu l'évènement encore, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le SGGK physiquement détruit par le résultat de seulement deux joueurs ?

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Genzô à présent ? » reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

_C'est là où tout se complique,_ soupira Hermann. _Le médecin lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas jouer les qualifications asiatiques avec son équipe, pour la Coupe du monde Junior. Apparemment, c'est suffisamment grave pour que Genzô ne puisse même pas jouer la Coupe… _

Karl accusa le coup en silence. Il souffrait pour son ami qui portait tant d'importance et d'honneur à défendre les buts nippons lors des championnats internationaux.

« Et Genzô… Comment le prend-t-il ? »

Nouveau silence de la part d'Hermann.

_Tu le connais. Il n'est pas du genre expansif. La seule fois où il a accepté de me répondre, il a refusé d'en parler plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il trouverait un moyen de contribuer à la victoire de son équipe et qu'il se remettrait. A part ça, je n'ai aucune véritable nouvelle de lui. _

Cette fois, c'est Karl qui ne dit rien. Il finit par raccrocher au bout de quelques instants mais ne réussit pas à penser à autre chose pendant les jours qui suivirent, causant le mécontentement de ses professeurs et de son coach. Il s'était renseigné un peu plus sur cette équipe de Suède et sur le joueur Stephan Levin. Certains fans s'amusaient à le surnommer « le chevalier de minuit ». Ce n'était pas tout, on le promettait à un brillant à venir et tous les journalistes prévoyaient que ce sera lors de la Coupe du monde junior prochain qu'il brillerait au grand jour.

* * *

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. »

La phrase de Genzô rompit le silence sans pourtant que Karl ne sursaute. Comme d'habitude, le japonais parlait posément de telle façon que son ton de voix se glissait aisément au bruit ou à l'absence de bruit de façon audible et agréable. Ils étaient posés dans un lieu où ils aimaient toujours se retrouver. Il s'agissait d'une petite colline à quelques kilomètres d'Hambourg où ils avaient l'habitude de courir tous les dimanches. Ce jour-là, cependant, ils s'y étaient rendus en voiture afin d'éviter à Genzô tout effort douloureux, ce qui lui avait déplu. Bien que privé de ses deux poignets, le japonais refusait obstinément de se ménager.

« Genzô… hésita Karl tout en se demandant ce qu'il conviendrait de dire pour convaincre son ami de ne pas

- Non, Karl, le coupa Genzô d'un ton ferme. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit, » voulut plaisanter Karl, mais Genzô le regarda d'une telle manière que le jeune butteur s'arrêta aussitôt. « Écoute, je ne pensais pas forcément à te dire de ne rien faire. Ton équipe a besoin de toi, c'est certain. »

Le SGGK le regarda avec à la fois de la surprise et du doute dans le regard.

« C'est la première fois qu'on ne me dit pas de rester me reposer.

- Pourtant, il faut que tu songes que si tu fais quelque chose d'inconsidéré, tu risques de le regretter plus tard, continua Karl. C'est vrai. C'est la coupe du monde junior, un évènement important… » Genzô opina gravement. « Et ton équipe a de la chance aujourd'hui d'avoir les meilleurs atouts pour réussir…

- C'est vrai, confirma Genzô, dans le regard se mit à briller.

- Mais as-tu si peu confiance en eux pour croire qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller pour se qualifier pour la coupe sans ton aide ? »

Genzô ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, interpelés par la remarque bien fondée de Karl qui le regardait gravement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait être patient dans ces cas-là et surtout envisager les conséquences sur l'avenir.

« Il faut que quelqu'un protège leurs arrières, » finit-il cependant par dire.

Karl soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné lorsqu'il le voulait… Cependant, le butteur ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas le comprendre. Sans doute lui aussi aurait réagi pareil s'il avait été dans son cas. Il se serait battu contre la fatalité de la réalité, coûte que coûte.

« Pourtant, tu n'es pas le seul gardien dans ton équipe, non ? insista Karl. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ca commençait un peu comme ton nom…

- Wakashimazu, lui précisa Genzô. Ken Wakashimazu.

- C'est un bon gardien lui aussi. En tout cas, lors de la coupe internationale junior d'il y a trois ans, il se débrouillait très bien. » Genzô ne dit rien. « Tu me l'as dit toi-même, en plus… S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de défendre le Japon si tu ne le pouvais pas, ce serait lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance maintenant pour les qualifications ? »

Le gardien se mura dans le silence, et pendant un instant Karl crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le convaincre de l'écouter.

« Et après ? »

Une fois encore, la voix de Genzô se glissa dans les bruitages environnant et Karl douta un instant d'avoir bien entendu. Karl saisit cette chance inespérée.

« Je connais un très bon médecin – le meilleur – qui est, on pourrait le dire, un spécialiste des fractures. Il a soigné certains des plus grands joueurs de l'Allemagne quand ils ont eu besoin de l'aide et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à rétablir au plus vite, c'est lui. » Et comme le gardien ne l'interrompit pas, Karl continua dans sa lancée. « Ce que je te propose, c'est de laisser Wakashimazu se charger de protéger son équipe durant les qualifications. Temps pendant lequel tu te feras soigné par ce médecin. S'il juge que tu peux jouer la Coupe sans risque d'annihiler ta carrière professionnelle, tu joueras.

- Et au cas contraire ?

- Ce sera à toi d'aviser, conclut Karl. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose. » Et comme il vit que son ami l'écoutait attentivement, il poursuivit en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Ce serait beaucoup moins marrant de jouer sans t'avoir de temps à autre comme adversaire attitré. Parce qu'à part toi, je me demande qui, ici, en Allemagne – et même ailleurs – serait à même de prendre ta place. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, le nippon accepta de lui céder un sourire. Discret, presque imperceptible, mais bel et bien présent. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, le nippon accepta sa proposition.

« Je ne pourrais pas non plus accepter qu'un autre me remplace contre toi. »

* * *

_Non, Karl. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis cette fois. Je pars demain pour rejoindre le Japon, mes amis. Ils ont besoin de moi, et tu le sais bien. Le marché dépendait de la défense de Ken Wakashimazu et il a quitté l'équipe. _

« Le marché consistait surtout à sauver tes poignets et par cela, ta carrière, » répliqua Karl au téléphone.

Il venait d'apprendre la décision de son ami grâce au médecin qui le soignait – et qui était en l'occurrence un bon ami de son père. Cependant, Karl doutait de réussir à arrêter le nippon à faire ce qui pourrait être la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

_Karl. Si je ne vais pas les aider contre la Thaïlande, alors il n'y aura plus de match à jouer. Je fais confiance à mes amis, mais Morisaki n'est pas de taille pour défendre nos buts face à une telle équipe. Tu ne connais pas aussi bien que moi cette partie du monde. Et je peux te dire qu'ils sont talentueux et forts. Mon équipe n'a pas l'habitude encore d'affronter de telles équipes… Et s'ils sont doués, ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible. Je suis leur seule chance, et j'irai les aider. C'est tout. _

« Sans tes poignets ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Karl haussa le ton sans vraiment le vouloir mais l'inquiétude prenait le dessus.

Au bout du fil, le nippon soupira.

_Il y a une solution… Ton ami me l'a proposé quand je lui ai fait part de ma décision. Il dit que ça pourra m'aider à tenir le coup pendant un certain temps. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour les aider._

Karl jeta un regard vers cet ami en question, lequel lui rendit un regard assuré, et finit par jeter l'éponge. Il ne pourrait rien dire pour changer l'avis à Genzô.

« Très bien, je vois que tu as pris ta décision. »

_Oui. _Puis après quelques secondes de silence. _On se retrouvera… sur le terrain. Karl._ Cette façon de prononcer son prénom lui fit comprendre que cela signifiait « Merci ». Bien sûr, Genzô ne le dirait pas de façon aussi directe.

« Hum-mm. »

Puis ils raccrochèrent tous deux et Karl se passa une main sur le visage. Il se tourna vers le médecin qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de sa conversation.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Karl, lui reprocha ce dernier. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais rien pu changer. Tu l'as vu par toi-même. Ce garçon est remarquablement borné, même si je l'avoue remarquable tout court quand il s'agit de football.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, se défendit Karl sans s'excuser. D'autant plus que je doute que ses poignets soient guéris, je me trompe ?

- Hélas, non, soupira le médecin. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'aurais conseillé à personne de reprendre du sport, encore moins dans de telles conditions. Ce championnat lui sera peut-être fatal, il faut en être conscient. Néanmoins j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution de rechange pour, disons, accroître les chances qu'il puisse poursuivre sa carrière après cette Coupe. Tout dépendra de lui, de sa capacité à dépasser ses frontières sans néanmoins briser ses limites.

- C'est donc tout ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Karl se sentit comme vaincu. Il avait tant espéré que son ami reste raisonnable ! Mais bien sûr, qui, à sa place, résisterait face à l'enjeu qui était de taille ? Certainement pas lui, alors en quoi pouvait-il encore lui faire la morale ?

* * *

« Hé Genzô, toujours entier, à ce que je vois ? » plaisanta Hermann en s'approchant du nippon.

Ce dernier rigola doucement à la blague de son ami, sans doute parce que ses poignets toujours bandés et sûrement douloureux l'empêchaient encore d'y penser aussi légèrement. La compétition était très rude et toutes les équipes se battaient horriblement bien. Karl n'avait jamais vu tant de joueurs prêts à tout démolir de leurs talents, et il se hâtait de retourner tout aussitôt sur le terrain. Ca le démangeait presque ! L'Allemagne s'était qualifiée sans aucun mal. Bien sûr ! Leur équipe se composait d'excellents joueurs sur lesquels le Kaiser se reposait sans pour autant leur laissait trop de place. Sur le terrain, c'était à lui de briller, de montrer ce qu'il valait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il représentait ses coéquipiers en tant que capitaine.

L'équipe japonaise également se défendait très bien. Genzô lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était produit durant les matchs de qualifications. Fort heureusement, Ken Wakashimazu était revenu à temps pour épargner les poignets du SGGK et celui-ci avait finalement accepté de les laisser se reposer comme il se devait. Le médecin qui le suivait avait assuré personnellement à Karl que pour le moment la guérison ne semblait pas trop affectée par ses matchs successifs.

Le butteur espérait – et il n'était pas le seul dans l'équipe – que son ami serait rétabli le jour où, bientôt, ils pourront se confronter de nouveau. Bien sûr, il espérait aussi ce dernier continue à être raisonnable et ne prenne pas de risque durant cette coupe.

« Demain, nous allons enfin remonter sur le terrain, soupira Meyer avec soulagement. J'aime regarder les autres jouer mais ça me démange toujours de ne pas être à leur place.

- Ouais, pareil ! le rejoignit Hermann avant de s'assombrir un peu. Mais demain, ça risque d'être difficile.

- Franchement, Hermann, tu trouves que ça a été facile jusque-là ? se moqua l'un des défenseurs.

- Non, il a raison, le reprit Meyer. On ne va pas affronter n'importe quelle équipe… Demain, on joue contre…

- La Suède, » termina Karl en regardant Genzô.

Tous ceux qui étaient proches du japonais se tournèrent vers lui avec appréhension. Mais le SGGK resta fidèle à lui-même et loin de se plaindre, il leur souhaita bonne chance. Pourtant, il aurait toutes les raisons de leur jalouser cette occasion de se venger. Karl songea aussi que tout dépendait, après tout, du résultat du match. La Suède avait encore toutes ses chances de remporter la victoire, à condition qu'elle les batte demain, ce qui se jouait à très peu. Les pronostics annonçaient d'ailleurs un score très serré, à la faveur de quelle équipe ? Cela dépendait du journaliste.

* * *

Pitoyable. Quelque chose lui souffla ce mot à l'oreille comme un écho lointain venu d'ailleurs, et cependant de pas si loin que ça. Leur défaite fut totale et pourtant ils avaient tout donné. Karl n'écouta pas un mot de ce que prononça son coach il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son plus gros défaut : il n'arrivait pas à affronter l'échec comme il se devait. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué, fautif. S'il avait pu ne serait-ce que marquer des buts… Karl ferma les yeux et se concentra pour refouler ces pensées parasites, ces pièges qui font que tant d'autres enfants abandonnent, mais pas lui. Lui avait voulu en arriver là et le voilà. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras : ce n'était pas terminé.

Il le savait bien mais il n'en demeurait pas moins dépité. Malgré toute la réputation de l'équipe de Suède, il n'avait pas vu venir cette défaite. A présent, il regrettait presque avec amertume d'avoir songé que c'était dommage tout de même que Genzô ne puisse se venger lui-même.

L'équipe allait alors quitter les vestiaires et Karl fut bien obligé de quitter sa position légèrement prostrée et de se changer rapidement. Il finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir Genzô soutenir son regard et il tenta de lui sourire – presque en vain.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Karl avait attendu que ses coéquipiers soient sortis pour parler.

« Moi non plus, je n'avais rien pu faire. »

Le butteur sursauta. Ce n'est pas qu'il était surpris d'entendre Genzô lui répondre, mais de la réponse elle-même. Le SGGK, buté comme il était, acceptait encore moins facilement la défaite bien qu'il ne réagissait pas de la même manière. Soit il répondait à qui lui disait quelque chose que la défaite n'était rien face à la revanche qu'il prendrait (ce qui s'avérait souvent vrai), soit il se muré dans le silence – mais n'en pensait pas moins. Bien évidemment, Karl aussi envisageait les choses de cette manière, mais certainement pas comme lui. Il voyait encore plus loin et différemment les choses. La preuve en était l'obstination de Genzô à jouer malgré l'état de ses poignets et le risque pour sa carrière. Karl était sans doute plus prudent de ce côté.

« A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de sortir vite fait, reprit soudainement Genzô sous un tout autre ton. Pour ton propre bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Karl. J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

Genzô haussa les épaules mais son regard n'en était pas moins amusé. Ce n'était pas du genre du gardien d'être si léger, surtout que Karl venait de subir une défaite. D'un autre côté, peut-être bien que son ami avait changé depuis le temps. Il était vrai que les seules fois qu'il l'avait vu était à l'occasion des matchs que le japonais jouait lui-même ou lorsque Genzô, Hermann ou lui avait un problème, autant dire pendant des moments délicats. Décidant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail, et désintéressé à cause de sa déception, Karl fit signe de repartir.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. »

Karl se tourna de nouveau vers Genzô.

« Je vais tenir parole, affirma-t-il gravement. Je serais sur le terrain. » _On se retrouvera sur le terrain_… C'est vrai que Genzô lui avait dit ça la dernière fois que Karl lui avait parlé. « C'est à toi à présent de t'assurer que ton équipe et toi puissiez être là le jour de notre affrontement. »

Pour le SGGK, il n'y avait aucun doute que le Japon surpasse les équipes qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter. Karl acquiesça. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas terminé.

« Allons-y, finit-il par dire. Car si « ce qui m'attend » est _qui_ je pense, je risque de ne même pas pouvoir revoir le jour sur un terrain… »

* * *

« J'espère que les manières de Laura ne te dérangent pas trop… » s'excusa Karl, profitant que cette dernière quitte leur table pour aller aux toilettes. Après tant de cocktails avalés en ce temps record, Karl était étonné qu'elle ne s'y rende pas plus tôt. « Elle peut être parfois agaçante, je le sais. »

Genzô jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du café où avait filé Laura et haussa les épaules en feignant l'indifférence. Après tant d'années à le connaître, Karl réussissait à présent à entrevoir certaines failles dans cette « indifférence » que souhaitait garder Genzô en toutes circonstances mais qui était surtout du à son caractère réservé.

« Elle est originale, lui répondit simplement le garçon.

- Plutôt excentrique, je dirais, » plaisanta Karl. Puis, il laissa une pause dans laquelle il songea plus sérieusement à ce que voulait dire le gardien par sa réponse et le regard qu'il portait toujours à l'intérieur du café. « Écoute, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je préfère te prévenir qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te frottes pas trop à elle. »

Le SGGK parut surpris et se tourna vers lui en le scrutant du regard. Pensait-il trouver dans son regard (à Karl) une once de mensonge ? Le butteur pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et s'inquiétait pour son ami, bien qu'une autre raison encore le poussait à le prévenir.

« Pourquoi ? le questionna naturellement Genzô.

- On peut dire que qui s'y frotte risque bien de s'y piquer, plaisanta Karl. Plus sérieusement, c'est une chic fille, un peu bizarre, certes, mais très gentille. Seulement, j'ai déjà vu de nombreux garçons s'y casser les dents.

- Je suis de nouveau là ! » chantonna Laura en venant s'asseoir.

Genzô et Karl se lancèrent un regard entendu et prenant une position plus confortable continuèrent à discuter de toute autre chose, sans cesser pourtant d'y repenser.

De retour à son hôtel, Karl les avait regardés s'en aller en ayant la certitude que malgré ses conseils, quelque chose se passerait ce soir. Le coup de fil qu'il reçut par la suite ne vint que confirmer ses doutes…

* * *

Un mal de crâne atroce. Sûrement causé par la sonnerie intempestive qui retentissait de la poche de son pantalon encore enfilé. Karl ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était trop sonné pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se redressa difficilement dans la chambre et fut soulagé de constater que c'était bien la sienne. Dans l'état qu'il se trouvait à présent, il ne désira pas repenser à la nuit pensée mais fut bien contraint à le faire, poussé par la curiosité comme il l'était. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de subir une telle gueule de bois.

Ce fut le blanc. Pendant un long instant, il n'arriva pas à se remémorer sa soirée ni sa nuit. Le choc lui fit réaliser les coups portés alors à sa porte. Il se leva péniblement, chancela dangereusement, avant de s'avancer pitoyablement vers cette porte qui vibrait à chaque coup. Celui qui se trouvait derrière ne devait pas être un tendre, ou bien l'urgence le menait à presser ses coups. Cette pensée l'obligea à accélérer et à ouvrir. La lumière du couloir, à la différence de la pénombre de sa chambre, le fit grimacer et il dut se protéger un court instant ses yeux des néons. Bon sang ! Il avait vraiment abusé sur l'alcool pour que même de simples éclairages lui fassent mal.

Puis, il réalisa qui se trouvaient devant lui. Deux hommes, un en tenue de policier et l'autre qui donnait l'air d'être un inspecteur, ou quelque chose du genre, et qui lui parla dans un anglais parfait. Ce qu'il lui dit ne parvint pas tout d'abord aux oreilles de l'Allemand qui dut faire un effort terrible pour se forcer à l'écouter. Complètement décontenancé par leur seule présence, le joueur se mit à paniquer et il se força à leur prêter une meilleure oreille.

« …Nous sommes désolés mais votre ami est mort.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui est mort ? » s'agita Karl dont l'esprit reprenait le fil de ses rouages. La panique le gagna aussitôt et très vite il dessaoula le reste d'alcool qui faisait encore effet.

Ses yeux s'agitèrent en tous sens alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir, s'obligeant à se rappeler. Hier soir… Mais oui ! Hier soir, ils étaient allés fêter les défaites de Laura… Il releva la tête et regarda avec effroi les policiers qui paraissaient profondément désolés pour lui.

« C'est Laura ? C'est elle qui est morte ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Les policiers se regardèrent avec surprise et Karl ne comprit plus rien. Si ce n'était pas elle, mais alors qui ?

« Genzô Wakabayashi a été assassiné, monsieur. Et nous allons devoir vous poser des questions à ce sujet si vous le permettez… »

* * *

Karl regarda le large portrait élevé au centre de la pièce mortuaire où près d'une centaine de personnes se tenaient assis, écoutant gravement les paroles de parents puis des proches amis du gardien. On entendait quelques pleurs interrompre les discours, mais Karl n'arrivait pas à en écouter un seul. Toute son attention était rivée sur ce portrait. Son sang était glacé et sa peau encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux bleus n'étincelaient plus comme lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. Ils ne brillaient même pas de peine, ils étaient juste vidés de leur énergie.

Une grande partie de l'équipe japonaise se trouvait là en plus de quelques amis d'enfance, certains apparemment d'anciens coéquipiers de clubs régionaux. Même le gardien Ken Wakashimazu et le butteur Kojirô Hyûga – pourtant rivaux avec Genzô Wakabayashi – étaient venus. Karl ne leur porta que peu d'intérêt, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Ce n'était pas qu'un rival qui allait manquer sur son terrain, mais le plus grand rival dont il aurait pu rêver, et surtout plus qu'un camarade, un ancien coéquipier, un collègue de passion, il venait de perdre…

Un ami.

Le meilleur qu'il avait eu. Particulier, réservé, mais patient, attentif, loyal.

Il ne parla pas, ne prononça pas un mot mais lorsque ce fut terminé, il quitta la mêlée, sans répondre à l'appel d'Hermann et de quelques autres allemands qui pensaient repartir avec lui. Il fila droit vers un autre lieu bien différent, même si aussi sombre.

* * *

« Écoute, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite… Oui, je sais… Oui… Mais oui, je te dis… écoute, je vais raccrocher. J'ai eu une dure journée et je vais me reposer… Mais oui, moi aussi. C'est ça, à plus tard. »

Dans un soupir lassé, Karl raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'occuper. Pas après une telle soirée. Bon sang, il aurait du se fier à son intuition – elle qui ne l'avait jamais trompée jusque-là ! – et rester chez lui. Pourtant, il n'envisagea pas de raccourcir son séjour, il avait promis d'être là à l'ouverture de l'exposition de Frank même s'il hésitait à s'y rendre à présent. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre rencontre.

Dorénavant, il le savait. C'était du passé. Et Karl n'était pas du genre à y replonger. Il voyait l'avenir. Depuis tout petit, il se tournait toujours vers l'avant. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ?

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Karl hésita à répondre puis attrapa le téléphone et décrocha…

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il alors que le numéro affichait un appel inconnu.

Personne ne lui répondit et pourtant, il entendit la respiration de quelqu'un…

_Assassin_

* * *

**_Note : Pendant ces deux chapitres vous avez sûrement remarqué que cela suivait très exactement les passages que l'on connaît du manga. J'ai tout simplement voulu rester fidèle à celui-ci et faire en même temps un petit clin d'œil en rédigeant les dialogues presque tels quels et en narrant ce qui se passait pour donner un peu de mon interprétation…_**


	13. Où les souvenirs remontent : ELLE

**13. Où les souvenirs remontent : ELLE**

« On est arrivé. »

Karl regarda derrière la vitre puis son père qu'il remercia pour l'avoir amené et quitta la voiture. Rajustant son sac à l'épaule, il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança dans la foule d'élèves qui, comme lui, entamait leur premier jour de rentrée. Quelques uns se tournèrent à son passage, et pas seulement des garçons mais des filles aussi. Bien sûr, dans une ville comme Munich où le club de football détient une telle renommée, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant de voir des gens de leur âge s'intéresser à ce sport, et ainsi le connaître un peu. Après tout, il avait bien mené l'équipe allemande jusqu'en demi-finale contre le Japon en France.

Le butteur n'y porta pas tellement d'importance et s'avança vers le lieu où se réunissait le plus d'élèves et où, sûrement, il verrait les tableaux d'affichage faisant part de la répartition des élèves. Malgré sa taille, il peina pour voir son nom – surtout que celui-ci se trouvait parmi les derniers – mais finit par distinguer le numéro de sa classe. Autour de lui, il entendait les autres émettre des commentaires sur la répartition. Parfois ils s'enthousiasmaient, parfois tout le contraire. Cela s'expliquait du fait que l'établissement n'était qu'une partie du complexe de l'école qui faisait également collège. Ainsi, la plupart des élèves se connaissaient déjà et formaient des petits groupes homogènes.

Cela n'inquiéta pas pour autant Karl qui s'entourait toujours facilement où qu'il se rendait. Il se faufila pour essayer d'échapper à la masse qui s'approchait vers le tableau de plus en plus et fut forcé de bousculer pour se frayer un passage. Sa carrure de butteur lui permettait de gagner le dessus aisément et d'avancer sans trop de problème. Sauf contre une certaine épaule très osseuse qui le fit grimacer et s'écarter très vite. Autrement, il rejoignit sa classe sans trop de problème (un plan du lycée était distribué par des élèves volontaires un peu partout sur la cour de récréation).

A l'intérieur, il trouva ses nouveaux collègues de classe répartis dans la salle de façon aléatoire et chacun discutait déjà avec ses voisins. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était conviviale et chaleureuse, mais Karl se rendit très vite compte qu'ils se connaissaient quasiment tous. Pour l'heure, il s'installa seulement sur une chaise libre et attendit que le professeur arrive – ce qui n'allait pas tarder s'il en jugeait à sa montre.

« Karl-Heinz Schneider, » prononça une voix féminine pleine d'assurance, presque de l'orgueil, qui lui rappela un court instant Genzô.

Intrigué, Karl se tourna vers une fille plutôt grande, plutôt mince (voire plus que mince), mais pour le reste assez banal. Elle n'était ni jolie, ni moche, mais dégageait une aura particulière et dont le regard trahissait – elle ne s'en cachait pas non plus – un caractère précis et affirmé. La jeune fille lui tendit la main en lui adressant un sourire grandissant.

« Laura Morcel. » Elle le prononça très posément, mais sa voix laissait paraître une certaine excitation.

Plus par perplexité qu'autre chose, Karl lui serra la main en retour, et la fille termina de s'installer à côté de lui.

« Comme tu es fraichement arrivé ici, tout comme moi, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant que nous faisions front contre toutes ces bandes déjà bien formées. A croire qu'on arrive en plein milieu d'année ! » Elle avait prononcé cette remarque à voix haute, embarrassant légèrement Karl, de plus en plus étonné. « Et puis, je dois avouer que ça m'excite un peu de faire ami-ami avec une célébrité naissante ! »

Karl se vexa un peu de la « célébrité naissante » dont elle l'assommait si impunément. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'assimile à n'importe qui, surtout pas ces stars du cinéma, de télévision ou de musique que l'on voyait affiché partout sur les magasines. De plus, l'emploi du terme « naissante » l'agaçait tout autant : cela faisait après plus de dix ans à présent qu'il évoluait sur les terrains, même si, bien sûr, cela ne faisait que quatre ans qu'il avait intégré un véritable club digne de ce nom.

« Sans blague, j'ai vu la plupart de tes matchs en France, continua-t-elle sans remarquer l'air vexé de Karl. Sauf la finale… Hélas, mon père m'a fait chier pour que je commence le boulot ! Du coup, j'ai raté le plus important ! Même si vous avez perdu, au final… »

Le butteur la regarda de plus en plus perplexe. Le faisait-elle exprès ? En regardant bien cette fille, Karl n'arrivait pas à en être sûr. Elle débitait son flot de paroles en souriant avec naturel, sans avoir l'air de posséder des arrières pensées.

« Hey, Laura ! »

La jeune fille se tourna, le visage surpris, vers le garçon qui l'appelait et aussitôt un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle le reconnaissait. « Bon sang ! Marc, salut ! » Finalement, ils n'auraient pas fait « front » très longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le dit Marc.

- Et bien… j'entre au lycée, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle, avant de continuer : J'ai décidé d'emménager ici. J'en avais un peu marre de la vie familiale… Je vis chez ma tante.

- Et tes parents ont accepté ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il le fallait bien ! »

. . .

« Alors comme ça tu fais du Kick Boxing ? »

Laura se tourna vers lui, sidérée.

« Maiscommentquetusaisçatoi ? bafouilla-t-elle en s'étouffant presque alors qu'elle avalait le reste de son beignet – avec tout ce qu'elle engloutissait par jour, Karl n'arrivait pas à voir où elle stockait le tout car la jeune fille restait aussi mince.

- J'ai assisté au combat, samedi soir, expliqua calmement Karl sans se préoccuper plus que ça des manières excentriques et exagérées de la jeune fille. Et je t'ai vu.

- Ca alors, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'intéresserais aux sports de combat. Je pensais que seuls les ballons t'intéressaient ! »

Laura avait des manières très particulières et n'hésitait jamais – mais alors jamais – à dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Si le garçon la connaissait encore que peu, il s'en était vite rendu compte.

« Je m'intéresse à d'autres choses que le football, se défendit-il, quelque peu vexé.

- J'en suis certaine, » plaisanta-t-elle, un sourire en coin moqueur.

Karl décida de l'ignorer et retourna à ses affaires.

. . .

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien elle et pourtant, Karl avait du mal à croire que cette fille si concentrée et sérieuse pouvait être sa camarade de classe. Elle qui n'hésitait pas à plaisanter, à raconter des sornettes à tout bout de champ, à parler fort, à rêvasser en cours, à être même parfois insolente avec les professeurs ou son entourage, sans pourtant manquer d'amis, se trouvait là, devant lui, à s'entraîner durement, à laisser son coach la traiter de tous les noms possibles, lui mettre la pression et ce, sans rien dire. Karl avait du mal à assimiler les deux images.

Laura ignorait qu'il la voyait. Après tout, c'était par une pure coïncidence qu'il se trouvait là. Son entraîneur voulait tester sur lui de nouvelles méthodes de travail dans le seul but d'améliorer sa condition physique et sa puissance de tir, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

« Tu crois que c'est avec cette forme de gazelle que tu vas mettre ton adversaire à terre ? » cria le coach de Laura.

La jeune fille s'essuyait le bas de son visage du revers de sa main, essoufflée, et se cramponnait de l'autre sur la corde qui délimitait le ring du reste de la salle. Son adversaire, un garçon aussi grand elle et plus costaud, paraissait également fatigué. Visiblement, leur entraînement durait à présent depuis un certain moment.

« Bon ! Tu prends dix minutes de pause et on reprend ce fichu exercice, finit par concéder son coach.

- Oui. »

Ce simple « oui », au lieu de ses fanfaronnades habituelles, dénotait encore de la fille que Karl croyait connaître. Visiblement, il ne savait rien d'elle et se trouvait pour l'heure fasciné par la métamorphose qu'elle semblait avoir subi.

« Bon, Karl, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! s'énerva son propre entraîneur. On n'est pas là pour que tu te rinces l'œil ! »

Bien évidemment, Laura l'entendit et se tourna vers eux, apercevant pour ainsi dire un Karl embarrassé. Elle s'approcha de lui, une bouteille à la main.

« Quelle surprise ! Tu ne peux plus te séparer de moi, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-elle en reprenant l'air que Karl lui connaissait.

- C'est bon, ronchonna-t-il. C'est un hasard si je suis là. »

Mais Laura s'obstina à garder son sourire goguenard.

« Hé, ho ! Karl, arrête donc de conter fleurette et amène-moi ton cul par ici ! »

. . .

« Différente ? répéta Laura, perplexe. Désolée mais je ne vois clairement pas ce que tu veux dire, je suis la même partout. »

Karl soupira. Il tentait de lui expliquer le changement qui se procurait en elle lorsqu'elle s'entrainait. Il s'était dit que, si elle s'en rendait compte, elle finirait par s'apercevoir de son attitude extravagante qu'elle adoptait en dehors. Cependant, c'était très mal parti.

« Dis-moi quelque chose Karl. » Au ton sérieux qu'elle employa, le garçon lui porta toute son attention. « Tu comptes me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi par simple galanterie ou alors tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu n'allais pas sur le bon chemin ? »

Karl s'arrêta, estomaqué par sa remarque. Bon sang ! Elle avait raison : il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il continuait à la suivre alors qu'en temps normal, il devait utiliser une autre rue quelques tournants plus tôt ! Le ridicule de la situation le fit légèrement rosir de honte, ce qui provoqua les rires de Laura.

« Si tu voyais ta tête à l'instant ! s'exclama-t-elle au milieu de ses rires.

- Oh, ça va ! grommela-t-il. Arrête donc de te foutre de ma… !

- Avoue que c'est quand même drôle, non ? se défendit-elle. Tu es trop sérieux, Karl !

- Et toi, pas assez ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu prends la mouche à présent ? » La jeune fille montrait des signes de frustration. « Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu m'as suivi sans t'en apercevoir ! »

Un instant, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Karl fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille prenait le même air que lorsqu'elle s'entraînait. Toute sa détermination et sa force mentale se montraient à jour et toute personne aurait pu s'effrayait de la voir ainsi changer. Mais Karl eut alors l'impression de voir Genzô quand il se concentre dans les cages lors des matchs. Cette ressemblance le calma un instant.

« Bon, ça va, je m'excuse, céda-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi. »

Laura se détendit à son tour et reprit aussitôt son attitude nonchalante.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu continues ou tu repars ?

- Maintenant que je suis arrivé là… je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au bout. »

. . .

« Hé Genzô ! » s'exclama Karl. « Comment vas-tu ? »

_Bien. Alors, tu es passé professionnel, enfin._

« Enfin ? répéta Karl en riant. Je te signale que tu ne l'es pas encore.

_J'aime faire les choses à mon rythme._

Karl sourit à cette réplique. C'était bien son genre de répondre ça. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques instants avant que la cloche ne retentit derrière lui. Avec regret, il mit fin à la conversation et raccrocha. Ces gaillards lui manquaient après tout, et il ne comptait pas revenir à Hambourg de sitôt. Il se gratta la tête puis s'étira, se disant qu'il était sûrement temps de filer de là avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve.

« Je rêverai d'être présente le jour où tu te feras prendre ! s'exclama Laura devant la porte qui menait jusqu'au toit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira-t-il en s'avançant.

- Je me suis toujours demandée où tu te rendais toutes ces fois où tu disparaissais, et puis je me suis rappelée que tu m'avais dit aimer les endroits situés en hauteur et je me suis dit que tu devais probablement venir profiter de la vue ! Même si c'est tout à fait interdit, mais ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum-mm. »

Laura lui sourit et se décala, montrant d'un geste théâtrale les escaliers.

« Il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille, sinon quoi je ne donne pas cher de notre peau encore !

- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, c'était toi qui nous avais mis en retard… »

**. . . **

« Hé ! Karl ! » Marc et d'autres personnes de sa classe lui firent signe de s'approcher.

Surpris de les voir là, Karl les rejoignit.

« Toi aussi, tu es venu encourager Laura ? demanda Ariane.

- Oui, répondit Karl. Mais comment saviez-vous que… ?

- Que Laura faisait du Kick Boxing ? le coupa Marc. C'est Alarich qui nous a montré un article où on parlait d'elle ! »

Karl pensa alors à Laura. Elle allait être sacrément estomaquée de les voir tous venus l'encourager ! Elle qui préférait rester discrète sur sa passion. Cela encore dénotait de sa personnalité affirmée. Cette discrétion, presque de la timidité, qui la rendait si différente de l'habitude. Pourtant, en l'observant bien durant ses entraînements, Karl s'était rendu compte que son regard, contrairement à son attitude radicalement opposée, demeurait le même : assuré.

Ils allèrent s'installer tandis qu'Alerich lui rapportait le contenu de l'article. Visiblement, les journalistes sportifs ne lui prêtaient que peu d'intérêt même s'ils faisaient remarquer que malgré tout elle n'avait encore perdu aucun de ses matchs. Seulement, son poids, encore trop léger par rapport à ses adversaires, la discréditait à leurs yeux.

Ca ne surprenait pas Karl qui, lui-même, avait sous-estimé les capacités de Laura, avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille défiait toute logique. Avant l'année précédente, jamais Karl n'aurait imaginé s'intéresser au monde du sport de combat. Généralement, il trouvait cela brutal et sans intérêt. Mais voir son amie s'entraîner chaque jour avec détermination – même si elle lui disait douter de son envie à passer professionnelle – l'avait encouragé lui aussi à se surpasser, et depuis, il venait régulièrement la voir dans son club ou pendant ses combats.

L'entrée en scène des combattantes était toujours un instant intéressant à voir. Le commentateur présentait les deux combattantes une à une en s'étendant sur leurs victoires ou leurs caractéristiques.

« …Et voilà venir Laura Morcel ! »

La foule la hua à son arrivée, notamment parce que personne ne la connaissait, mais Laura s'avança vers le ring sans s'y soucier. Elle lui avait dit, un jour, qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais que lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le ring, elle ne percevait plus ce qui l'entourait et n'entendait donc pas les réactions des spectateurs. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Karl la trouva plus tendue que d'ordinaire. Il était vrai qu'elle allait se battre contre une fille qui possédait beaucoup d'expérience derrière elle.

« Regarde-les, ils ne lui portent aucun crédit à cause de sa taille, commenta Marc, exaspéré. VAS-Y LAURA, MONTRE LEUR CE QUE TU VAUS ! » se mit-il à crier, très vite suivi par ses compagnons.

La jeune fille n'eut alors d'autre choix que de se tourner vers eux et de les apercevoir, non sans surprise. Karl lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui fit le signe de la victoire et elle sourit, acquiesçant dans sa direction, avant de se retourner et retrouver toute sa concentration.

. . .

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Laura ? » lui demanda Marc alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble entre midi et deux.

Karl le regarda, perplexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait la question et il ne sut trop quoi dire sur le moment. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas réfléchi.

« C'est une bonne amie, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Excentrique, mais sympa.

- Ouais, elle est cool, » ajouta Marc. Au ton qu'il le prononçait, Karl devina qu'il n'était sûrement pas indifférent à leur amie. « Je crois bien qu'elle me plait. Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense, mais j'avoue que de l'avoir vue si différente sur le ring, ça a changé pas mal de choses.

- Oui, acquiesça Karl, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour moi aussi, ça a été pareil. »

Marc le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Karl se rendit compte qu'il avait avoué à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

« Est-ce que… ?

- Non, le devança Karl. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laura et moi sommes amis, rien de plus. Avant que je ne la voie pour la première s'entraîner dans son club, j'avais un peu de mal à la cerner. A présent, je sais ce qu'elle vaut vraiment.

- C'est vrai, confirma Marc, visiblement soulagé. Depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours été aussi… comment dire ?

- Aussi elle.

- Oui, » rigola Marc.

Karl demeura interdit face à ce qu'il commençait à réaliser. Après tout, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il trainait de plus en plus avec la jeune fille, si bien qu'il voyait mal passer une journée sans la voir. Il se rendait souvent à son club, et inversement, elle venait le voir lors de ses matchs ou même parfois pendant les entraînements. Son caractère plut à son entraîneur et à plusieurs joueurs de football qui, comme Marc, s'intéressaient à elle. Laura avait un certain succès auprès des garçons et en profitait allègrement, même si en général ils s'y cassaient tous les dents tôt ou tard. Pourtant, Karl demeurait le seul qu'elle considérait vraiment. Elle tenait à lui, il le savait d'autant plus que c'était dorénavant réciproque.

« C'est fou tout de même, reprit Marc. Depuis le temps, j'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble ! »

Et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer !

. . .

_Je ne te savais pas si lâche. _

« Franc… soupira Karl à travers le combiner. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler… Surtout par téléphone. »

_Tu crois que tu es vraiment le seul à souffrir ?_...

Karl écarta le combiner de son oreille et hésita un instant à raccrocher. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui fasse la morale. Surtout pour défendre… _elle_.

_Tu te rappelles du coup de fil que tu as reçu ?_

Intrigué, le butteur reprit le combiner. Il se souvenait très bien de ce soir où, à l'hôtel qu'il avait pris à Paris, il avait reçu cet étrange appel où quelqu'un lui avait soufflé ce mot. « Assassin ».

_Figures-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Laura aussi en a reçu plusieurs, et tu sais quoi ? C'est ta voix qu'elle entendait à chaque fois. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? _

A l'évocation de Laura, l'esprit de Karl s'était alors braqué comme s'il refusait de retrouver tout lien avec ce « passé » qu'il désirait tant oublier. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir reconnu sa propre voix.

« Et alors ? » lâcha Karl, buté. « Je ne peux rien pour elle. »

_Dis plutôt que tu ne veux rien avoir avec elle… _soupira Franc.

Karl sentit son sang froid le quitter. Depuis qu'il avait fait ce fichu voyage en France, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Tout, même ses songes, le ramenait vers cette partie de sa vie qui le rongeait et qu'il pensait scellé au plus profond de lui.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, mais calme.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Franc.

« Bon, si tu veux bien, on m'attend pour manger… »

_Je voudrais juste te dire une chose avant de raccrocher, tu veux bien ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, c'est vrai. Toi non plus tu ne te rappelles de rien. Tu aurais pu être à sa place. Repenses-y, s'il te plait… Je te laisse, salut. _

Karl reposa le téléphone sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Les paroles de Franc tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

« _Toi non plus tu ne te rappelles de rien…_ » C'était vrai. Karl ne gardait que des souvenirs vagues de cette terrible soirée. Cette horreur qui n'aurait jamais du arriver.

« _Tu aurais pu être à sa place…_ » Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qu'on avait retrouvé recouvert de sang… de celui de Genzô ! Mais cette pensée, qui pourtant avait tourné dans sa tête des milliers et des milliers de fois jusque-là, ne parvint pas cette fois à le « convaincre » - si du moins il l'avait vraiment été un jour.

Et si, comme le disait Franc, c'avait été lui ? Laura l'aurait-elle cru innocent alors que tout le désignait comme coupable ?

Karl refusa sa conscience de lui répondre.

_Oui_.


	14. Où les souvenirs remontent : ELLE suit

**14. Où les souvenirs remontent : ELLE – suite**

« Tu dis qu'il ne va pas pouvoir jouer la Coupe ? demanda Laura en avalant des chips.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Hermann, répondit Karl, soucieux. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne veut parler à personne. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois… en vain. Il ne répond pas. »

Laura continua à manger avec indifférence tandis que Karl tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. De cette hauteur, il pouvait voir le terrain de sport de leur lycée. Il pensait à ce que devait ressentir Genzô en ce moment. Le désespoir dans lequel il était plongé…

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir directement ? suggéra Laura.

- Quoi ? » lâcha Karl en reportant son attention sur son amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Bah ! fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Si tu ne peux pas le joindre à distance, pourquoi ne pas y aller franco ? Si tu te pointes juste devant sa porte, il sera bien obligé de t'ouvrir… Tu m'en as déjà assez parlé pour que je sache qu'il a la politesse de ne pas laisser quelqu'un poireauter devant chez lui, surtout s'il menace de rester autant qu'il le faut ! Du moins, c'est ce que je ferais, si c'était toi qui étais dans son cas. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, car à mon avis, il a vraiment besoin de ton soutien. »

Le butteur observa Laura avec insistance, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Soudain, dans son esprit tout s'éclaira et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle avait raison : il devait tout essayer pour aider son ami. Il le méritait. Alors, soudain, il eut la soudaine envie de l'enlacer mais se retint, sachant combien cela leur paraitrait bizarre à tous les deux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda-t-elle, plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chips pour découvrir qu'elle l'avait déjà vidé.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? s'étonna une fois de plus Karl.

- Ca ne t'a jamais causé aucun souci avant ça ! » plaisanta Laura comme si de rien n'était. « Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la situation l'exige. »

Karl acquiesça en lui souriant et se leva.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es géniale !

- Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu t'en rends compte ? »

* * *

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai finalement bien envie de t'accompagner pendant la Coupe, déclara Laura alors qu'il la rejoignait après avoir terminé son entraînement.

- C'est surprenant, commenta Karl. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Il était sincèrement surpris par ce changement, car Laura se révélait souvent très bornée sur ces choix.

« Disons que je préfère aller m'éclater au Japon, un pays que je ne connais pas du tout, à regarder des beaux mâles se courir après – Karl leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'était tout à fait son genre de dire ça. – plutôt que croupir ici… et accessoirement devoir faire face à mon coach…

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas avoué ? » Du coup, sa décision n'était plus si étonnante mais au contraire était digne d'elle. Le butteur se réjouissait cependant qu'elle accepte de venir avec lui. Peut-être finirait-il par lui convaincre que le football ne représentait pas seulement un sport de « mâles », comme elle le disait si souvent et qui n'avait pas forcément une connotation très positive.

« Eeeeeeeeet non ! répondit-elle. Comment veux-tu que je le lui dise alors qu'il ne cesse de me parler championnat, progression professionnelle, coupe, trophée… Ca m'embête un peu d'être à ses yeux la seule combattante valable de son club alors que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au-delà que de simples combats. Et puis, si je le lui dis, je risque bien de ne plus jamais revoir un ring un jour !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? questionna Karl. Peut-être que si tu lui parles franchement…

- Karl, la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de lui parler _franchement_ je me suis retrouvée piégée dans un championnat d'amateurs, soupira Laura. C'est peine perdue…

- Il faudra pourtant bien que tu lui en parles un jour, insista Karl.

- Oui, un jour... »

* * *

« Bien sûr que je ne prends pas le même hôtel que toi, Karl, rigola Laura en se penchant sur la rambarde. Je n'ai personne pour me le payer et ne suis pas riche !

- C'est vrai… admit le butteur. Mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait faire ce voyage ensemble. Ca risque d'être difficile de garder contact si on n'est pas au bon endroit, et puis…

- Et puis ? »

Karl hésita à continuer, légèrement embarrassé. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier ses raisons.

« Tu ne connais rien du Japon, tu peux avoir des problèmes toute seule. »

Laura le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans réagir. Karl se sentit légèrement rougir par son regard insistant. Puis, son amie éclata d'un long fou rire.

« C'est presque vexant, lâcha-t-elle entre les rires. A t'entendre, on dirait que tu ne me connais vraiment pas. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois plus en danger là-bas qu'ici. »

Le butteur ne dit rien. Il savait en effet que trop bien à quel point Laura se défendait. Il avait vécu des expériences qu'il aurait préféré éviter… Comme un soir, où, ivre, Laura s'était embrouillée avec un gars d'au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et trois, voire quatre fois son tour de taille. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce fut elle qui le tira hors du bar et lui mit une sacrée raclée… Si Karl n'avait pas été là pour la stopper, la jeune fille aurait pu faire encore plus de dégâts alors que le pauvre bougre regrettait amèrement d'avoir un peu trop bu. Quant à son amie, elle oublia cet incident dès le lendemain. Et ce n'était pas la seule anecdote que Karl connaissait à son sujet. Ce côté violent et très soupe-au-lait qu'elle possédait dès lors qu'elle dépassait ses limites en terme d'alcool l'inquiétait mais fort de ne pouvoir la raisonner, il se contentait de la surveiller en restant plus ou moins sobre de son côté. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas vraiment se « bourrer la gueule », comme elle le disait fièrement.

« Et puis, je pense avoir trouvé un endroit idéal, rajouta-t-elle, le tirant hors de ses pensées. J'ai bien regardé les photos que proposait le site de l'hôtel et comparé avec d'autres sites. Il n'est pas trop cher et pas trop loin du stade dans lequel se déroule la Coupe, je crois… Donc, ça devrait aller !

- Si tu le dis, » bougonna Karl, qui aurait tout de même préféré qu'elle acceptât de l'accompagner – il lui aurait même proposé de lui payer le séjour s'il ne savait pas qu'au contraire de la convaincre, cela ne ferait que la conforter dans son choix.

* * *

« J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Laura en regardant la ville du parking de l'aéroport où elle venait d'atterrir.

Karl qui était venu l'accueillir sourit en la voyant bondir avec autant d'excitation. Lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose – exprimée de façon plus discrète cependant – en voyant la capitale nippone à son arrivée. Il appela un taxi et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de son amie. Laquelle continuait à s'exclamer face à l'incroyable ville japonaise…

« Demain nous allons faire notre premier match, affirma Karl.

- Que vous gagnerez haut la main, je n'en doute pas, commenta-t-elle, distraite. Ouahhh ! Non mais tu as vu sa tronche ? On aurait dit un vrai macaque ! » Elle éclata de rire. « C'est clair ! Ils ne devraient pas couper courts leurs cheveux, on aurait dit un vrai bonze ! »

Karl lui adressa un demi-sourire et jeta un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur, lequel observait Laura les sourcils froncés de son rétroviseur. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et, fidèle à elle-même, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Et tu as vu celui-là ! On aurait dit une fille ! C'est encore mieux que durant la gay ride à Paris ! »

Le chauffeur a reniflé et Karl sentit qu'il valait mieux dire à Laura de se calmer. Il ne devait pas vraiment les comprendre mais n'appréciait visiblement pas de voir Laura rire en pointant les japonais de façon si peu respectueuse. Laura résista bien sûr mais il parvint – pour une fois – à la convaincre de rester raisonnable. Du coup, elle se contentait de sourire béatement en regardant la populace japonaise la plus barje qu'il fut. Karl savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait probablement pas attention à toute la masse de travailleurs qui filaient sur les trottoirs sans jamais se heurter. Karl, lui, était ébahi de les voir s'éviter si habilement, comme une seconde nature, et se disait que ça lui serait bien pratique sur le terrain d'avoir cette habilité là. Combien de fautes et surtout de cartons jaunes et de coups francs éviteraient-ils ainsi ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel en question et quittèrent le taxi qui, soulagé de se débarrasser d'eux, ne s'embarrassa pas de mille politesses avant de redémarrer et filer au loin. Karl regarda autour de lui et grimaça. Comme il le pensait, les photos affichées sur le site de l'hôtel ne montraient pas tout à fait l'exacte vérité. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans ce quartier-là et pour ce qu'il en avait vu jusque-là, paraissait ne guère faire partie des rues les mieux fréquentées de Tôkyô. Les personnes qui les croisaient à l'occasion les regardèrent avec envie, presque avec provocation, et Laura les toisa avec indifférence.

« Je crois que j'ai été un poil trop enthousiaste sur le quartier, avoua-t-elle cependant.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et c'est non, la coupa-t-elle. Je n'irai pas à ton hôtel… même si tu me proposes de payer la différence ! » la devança-t-elle une fois de plus. « Tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas très loin du stade, je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de trajet à faire… et puis, bon ! Je sais me défendre tout de même ! »

Karl fut bien obligé d'accepter et il l'aida à monter ses affaires à sa chambre. Après quoi, il fut obligé de retourner à son hôtel où son équipe l'attendait pour un dernier débriefing. Même s'ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro de chambre d'hôtel pour se joindre, Karl s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie.

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. » La voix de Karl trahissait son émotion. Il avait bien du mal à lui dire cela en la regardant dans les yeux, ses mains dans les siennes. Il n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard plus longtemps et détourna les yeux. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses cheveux étaient crades et étalés en bataille sur ses épaules, dégoulinant aussi ses joues blanches. Elle inspirait le chaos, le désespoir, mais c'est surtout du vide que Karl vit en elle ce jour-là. Dans son esprit, le butteur retournait sans cesse les mêmes interrogations, auxquelles venaient se battre des rejections brutales, mais impuissantes face au doute qui les entourait.

Ses hésitations perlaient dans sa voix et il préféra ne rien rajouter de plus. Il en aurait été bien incapable. Tout ça était encore trop frais dans son esprit. Il voulait rejeter cette immonde possibilité. Il le voulait de tout son cœur ! Mais comment justifier son innocence, elle qui était la seule coupable probable, la seule détenant la réalité, mais qui l'avait oubliée… Mais c'était Laura. Laura Morcel. Cette fille excentrique mais très sympathique qui l'avait soutenue tant de fois à sa manière. Elle qui avait fait attention à lui sans le traiter différemment des autres. Elle qui se moquait bien de sa célébrité et qui le prenait pour tel : un adolescent comme les autres, avec ses besoins, ses revers. La même fille vers qui son cœur se tournait depuis lors, en douceur, lentement, mais considérablement.

« La visite est terminée. »

La voix brusque et l'anglais mal prononcé du gardien japonais fit sursauter Laura qui fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec l'air de dire : « Ne t'en va pas », mais face auquel il ne pouvait rien.

« Very well, tâcha de répondre Karl avec un semblant d'assurance et de calme. Surtout, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Laura qu'il ne regarda cependant pas. Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, tu le dis, d'accord ? »

Il quitta la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Il ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça tant il n'arrivait pas à faire le point en lui-même. Coupable, innocente, que croire ? Il voulait lui faire confiance mais n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête tous ces souvenirs où il l'avait vue saoule et incontrôlable. Combien de fois avait-il du l'arrêter au moment critique ? Contre combien de personnes s'étaient-elles disputées, souvent violemment, alors qu'elle était ivre ? Karl essaya de ne pas y penser… de ne pas se laisser influencer par ces souvenirs… mais comment faire ? Ce soir-là, elle était ivre, et le résultat… Genzô était mort.

Son meilleur ami ! Le seul en qui Karl avait toujours eu confiance. Le seul capable de l'écouter et de le comprendre sans le juger. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là pour lui parler, pour le conseiller ou simplement pour recevoir ses tirs. Genzô Wakabayashi, décédé. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le certifier ? Il n'existait aucun témoin, aucun enregistrement. La seule preuve du meurtre était le sang trouvé dans l'hôtel de Laura et sur elle-même. Karl se mit à hurler de rage. Tant pis s'il était encore dans la rue, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

Il n'arrivait plus à y croire…

* * *

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas… »

Elle ne faisait que répéter ces paroles. Au tribunal, et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne changeait pas de discours. Et Karl n'arrivait plus à supporter de l'entendre.

« Arrête de me mentir ! » cria-t-il en cognant contre la table de son poing.

Hors de lui, il se leva et prit une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne ferait que lui mentir ! Comment pouvait-elle encore prétendre son innocence alors que rien, absolument rien, ne le prouvait. Au contraire ! Pourquoi l'avait-on trouvé avec ses mains plein de sang en ce cas ? Et lui, que cherchait-il à vouloir l'entendre dire la vérité ? Pour autant, il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il sentait bien aussi qu'il fallait qu'il sache… qu'elle le lui dise, enfin !... Peut-être alors serait-il en mesure de faire un pas en avant, d'avancer de nouveau, vers l'avenir.

Et aussi de se pardonner de se sentir aussi coupable.

Il refusa de la regarder en face. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'amie qu'il avait connue et aimée. Ses cheveux avaient comme terni et son teint blanchi. Elle était d'une maigreur à faire peur et ses yeux étaient vides et éteints. Non, certainement, ce n'était plus elle. Laura, sa Laura, mourut le même jour que Genzô.

En tout cas, dans son cœur.

« C'est vrai. Je… l'ai… tué. J'ai tué Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl, je l'ai fait. C'est la vérité. Tu peux me haïr. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle terminait de prononcer ce qu'il était venu entendre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Au contraire, un vide immense semblait s'être de nouveau creusé en lui, dans ce fossé, ce précipite qui existait déjà depuis cette horrible nuit. Il n'entendit pas Laura quitter la salle en silence. Quand il se retourna, elle n'était déjà plus là.

Il ne la revit plus jamais.

* * *

« Tu dois me comprendre, soupira-t-elle. Je ne supporte plus de vivre comme ça. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore, mais c'est terminé. J'en ai assez. »

Le butteur voulut la retenir mais au dernier instant, ne rajouta rien. Il sentait qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Elle avait raison : il valait mieux qu'elle parte. De toute façon, sa présence ne changerait rien : il ne l'aimait plus vraiment. Pourtant, cela lui fit mal qu'elle parte ainsi aussi facilement.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis cette fameuse fête. Il se rendait à présent compte que sa vie n'avait fait que tourner en rond et qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien débarrassé du passé qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque fois qu'il pensait se stabiliser, il finissait par tout détruire. Il sortait pourtant avec Adélaïde Morillon depuis plus de deux ans à présent et avait pensé que ce serait peut-être la bonne. Mais sans doute pas…

En plus, ça n'allait pas très fort dans sa carrière, il fallait croire qu'il ne trouvait plus trop goût à tirer depuis que les buts avaient été désertés par le seul qu'il jugeait capable de le contrer. Depuis que Genzô était mort, Karl avait du mal à retrouver ce goût particulier à jouer.

Et puis vint un jour où, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait lassé et qu'il avait besoin de se distraire, il alluma la télévision et zappa sur plusieurs chaînes. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la regarder avant, sauf lors des matchs, car il trouvait les programmes trop stupides à son goût. Loin de vouloir se concentrer sur quelque chose, il finit par revenir sur la chaîne de sport. Qui sait, peut-être que ça le remotiverait de voir deux-trois matchs de football. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé les news sportifs.

« Cela ne fait qu'un an aujourd'hui que notre Kaiserin (1) est devenue professionnelle… » Karl tiqua en entendant le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué autrefois et se redressa sur le canapé pour mieux se concentrer. « …Avec son poids d'à peine 49kg, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle arriverait jusque-là et pourtant, c'est incroyable car elle n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis ses débuts en professionnelle ! Le public l'adore et l'encourage alors même qu'aujourd'hui, on va assister à son combat contre l'une des favorites de ce tournoi, la très forte Maria Ophers ! »

On entendit la foule saluer très fortement et avec enragement la favorite, mais Karl attendait de voir la « Kaiserin » en question. La caméra cependant semblait s'obstinait à la montrer que de dos. Karl vit alors seulement qu'elle portait des cheveux longs sombres (on ne distinguait pas la couleur) et tressés de part et d'autres de son visage (on le voyait grâce à des nœuds clairs et des paillettes sur ses cheveux – ce qui dénotait vraiment avec le sport qu'elle pratiquait).

Et puis, la caméra la montra de face.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !... » laissa échapper Karl, ébahi.

(1) Kaiserin = impératrice.

**14. Où les souvenirs remontent : ELLE – suite**

« Tu dis qu'il ne va pas pouvoir jouer la Coupe ? demanda Laura en avalant des chips.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Hermann, répondit Karl, soucieux. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne veut parler à personne. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois… en vain. Il ne répond pas. »

Laura continua à manger avec indifférence tandis que Karl tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. De cette hauteur, il pouvait voir le terrain de sport de leur lycée. Il pensait à ce que devait ressentir Genzô en ce moment. Le désespoir dans lequel il était plongé…

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir directement ? suggéra Laura.

- Quoi ? » lâcha Karl en reportant son attention sur son amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Bah ! fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Si tu ne peux pas le joindre à distance, pourquoi ne pas y aller franco ? Si tu te pointes juste devant sa porte, il sera bien obligé de t'ouvrir… Tu m'en as déjà assez parlé pour que je sache qu'il a la politesse de ne pas laisser quelqu'un poireauter devant chez lui, surtout s'il menace de rester autant qu'il le faut ! Du moins, c'est ce que je ferais, si c'était toi qui étais dans son cas. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, car à mon avis, il a vraiment besoin de ton soutien. »

Le butteur observa Laura avec insistance, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Soudain, dans son esprit tout s'éclaira et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle avait raison : il devait tout essayer pour aider son ami. Il le méritait. Alors, soudain, il eut la soudaine envie de l'enlacer mais se retint, sachant combien cela leur paraitrait bizarre à tous les deux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda-t-elle, plongeant sa main dans son paquet de chips pour découvrir qu'elle l'avait déjà vidé.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? s'étonna une fois de plus Karl.

- Ca ne t'a jamais causé aucun souci avant ça ! » plaisanta Laura comme si de rien n'était. « Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la situation l'exige. »

Karl acquiesça en lui souriant et se leva.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es géniale !

- Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu t'en rends compte ? »

. . .

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai finalement bien envie de t'accompagner pendant la Coupe, déclara Laura alors qu'il la rejoignait après avoir terminé son entraînement.

- C'est surprenant, commenta Karl. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Il était sincèrement surpris par ce changement, car Laura se révélait souvent très bornée sur ces choix.

« Disons que je préfère aller m'éclater au Japon, un pays que je ne connais pas du tout, à regarder des beaux mâles se courir après – Karl leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'était tout à fait son genre de dire ça. – plutôt que croupir ici… et accessoirement devoir faire face à mon coach…

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas avoué ? » Du coup, sa décision n'était plus si étonnante mais au contraire était digne d'elle. Le butteur se réjouissait cependant qu'elle accepte de venir avec lui. Peut-être finirait-il par lui convaincre que le football ne représentait pas seulement un sport de « mâles », comme elle le disait si souvent et qui n'avait pas forcément une connotation très positive.

« Eeeeeeeeet non ! répondit-elle. Comment veux-tu que je le lui dise alors qu'il ne cesse de me parler championnat, progression professionnelle, coupe, trophée… Ca m'embête un peu d'être à ses yeux la seule combattante valable de son club alors que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au-delà que de simples combats. Et puis, si je le lui dis, je risque bien de ne plus jamais revoir un ring un jour !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? questionna Karl. Peut-être que si tu lui parles franchement…

- Karl, la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de lui parler _franchement_ je me suis retrouvée piégée dans un championnat d'amateurs, soupira Laura. C'est peine perdue…

- Il faudra pourtant bien que tu lui en parles un jour, insista Karl.

- Oui, un jour... »

* * *

« Bien sûr que je ne prends pas le même hôtel que toi, Karl, rigola Laura en se penchant sur la rambarde. Je n'ai personne pour me le payer et ne suis pas riche !

- C'est vrai… admit le butteur. Mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait faire ce voyage ensemble. Ca risque d'être difficile de garder contact si on n'est pas au bon endroit, et puis…

- Et puis ? »

Karl hésita à continuer, légèrement embarrassé. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier ses raisons.

« Tu ne connais rien du Japon, tu peux avoir des problèmes toute seule. »

Laura le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans réagir. Karl se sentit légèrement rougir par son regard insistant. Puis, son amie éclata d'un long fou rire.

« C'est presque vexant, lâcha-t-elle entre les rires. A t'entendre, on dirait que tu ne me connais vraiment pas. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois plus en danger là-bas qu'ici. »

Le butteur ne dit rien. Il savait en effet que trop bien à quel point Laura se défendait. Il avait vécu des expériences qu'il aurait préféré éviter… Comme un soir, où, ivre, Laura s'était embrouillée avec un gars d'au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et trois, voire quatre fois son tour de taille. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce fut elle qui le tira hors du bar et lui mit une sacrée raclée… Si Karl n'avait pas été là pour la stopper, la jeune fille aurait pu faire encore plus de dégâts alors que le pauvre bougre regrettait amèrement d'avoir un peu trop bu. Quant à son amie, elle oublia cet incident dès le lendemain. Et ce n'était pas la seule anecdote que Karl connaissait à son sujet. Ce côté violent et très soupe-au-lait qu'elle possédait dès lors qu'elle dépassait ses limites en terme d'alcool l'inquiétait mais fort de ne pouvoir la raisonner, il se contentait de la surveiller en restant plus ou moins sobre de son côté. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas vraiment se « bourrer la gueule », comme elle le disait fièrement.

« Et puis, je pense avoir trouvé un endroit idéal, rajouta-t-elle, le tirant hors de ses pensées. J'ai bien regardé les photos que proposait le site de l'hôtel et comparé avec d'autres sites. Il n'est pas trop cher et pas trop loin du stade dans lequel se déroule la Coupe, je crois… Donc, ça devrait aller !

- Si tu le dis, » bougonna Karl, qui aurait tout de même préféré qu'elle acceptât de l'accompagner – il lui aurait même proposé de lui payer le séjour s'il ne savait pas qu'au contraire de la convaincre, cela ne ferait que la conforter dans son choix.

* * *

« J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Laura en regardant la ville du parking de l'aéroport où elle venait d'atterrir.

Karl qui était venu l'accueillir sourit en la voyant bondir avec autant d'excitation. Lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose – exprimée de façon plus discrète cependant – en voyant la capitale nippone à son arrivée. Il appela un taxi et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de son amie. Laquelle continuait à s'exclamer face à l'incroyable ville japonaise…

« Demain nous allons faire notre premier match, affirma Karl.

- Que vous gagnerez haut la main, je n'en doute pas, commenta-t-elle, distraite. Ouahhh ! Non mais tu as vu sa tronche ? On aurait dit un vrai macaque ! » Elle éclata de rire. « C'est clair ! Ils ne devraient pas couper courts leurs cheveux, on aurait dit un vrai bonze ! »

Karl lui adressa un demi-sourire et jeta un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur, lequel observait Laura les sourcils froncés de son rétroviseur. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et, fidèle à elle-même, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Et tu as vu celui-là ! On aurait dit une fille ! C'est encore mieux que durant la gay ride à Paris ! »

Le chauffeur a reniflé et Karl sentit qu'il valait mieux dire à Laura de se calmer. Il ne devait pas vraiment les comprendre mais n'appréciait visiblement pas de voir Laura rire en pointant les japonais de façon si peu respectueuse. Laura résista bien sûr mais il parvint – pour une fois – à la convaincre de rester raisonnable. Du coup, elle se contentait de sourire béatement en regardant la populace japonaise la plus barje qu'il fut. Karl savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait probablement pas attention à toute la masse de travailleurs qui filaient sur les trottoirs sans jamais se heurter. Karl, lui, était ébahi de les voir s'éviter si habilement, comme une seconde nature, et se disait que ça lui serait bien pratique sur le terrain d'avoir cette habilité là. Combien de fautes et surtout de cartons jaunes et de coups francs éviteraient-ils ainsi ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel en question et quittèrent le taxi qui, soulagé de se débarrasser d'eux, ne s'embarrassa pas de mille politesses avant de redémarrer et filer au loin. Karl regarda autour de lui et grimaça. Comme il le pensait, les photos affichées sur le site de l'hôtel ne montraient pas tout à fait l'exacte vérité. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans ce quartier-là et pour ce qu'il en avait vu jusque-là, paraissait ne guère faire partie des rues les mieux fréquentées de Tôkyô. Les personnes qui les croisaient à l'occasion les regardèrent avec envie, presque avec provocation, et Laura les toisa avec indifférence.

« Je crois que j'ai été un poil trop enthousiaste sur le quartier, avoua-t-elle cependant.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et c'est non, la coupa-t-elle. Je n'irai pas à ton hôtel… même si tu me proposes de payer la différence ! » la devança-t-elle une fois de plus. « Tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas très loin du stade, je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de trajet à faire… et puis, bon ! Je sais me défendre tout de même ! »

Karl fut bien obligé d'accepter et il l'aida à monter ses affaires à sa chambre. Après quoi, il fut obligé de retourner à son hôtel où son équipe l'attendait pour un dernier débriefing. Même s'ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro de chambre d'hôtel pour se joindre, Karl s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie.

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. » La voix de Karl trahissait son émotion. Il avait bien du mal à lui dire cela en la regardant dans les yeux, ses mains dans les siennes. Il n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard plus longtemps et détourna les yeux. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses cheveux étaient crades et étalés en bataille sur ses épaules, dégoulinant aussi ses joues blanches. Elle inspirait le chaos, le désespoir, mais c'est surtout du vide que Karl vit en elle ce jour-là. Dans son esprit, le butteur retournait sans cesse les mêmes interrogations, auxquelles venaient se battre des rejections brutales, mais impuissantes face au doute qui les entourait.

Ses hésitations perlaient dans sa voix et il préféra ne rien rajouter de plus. Il en aurait été bien incapable. Tout ça était encore trop frais dans son esprit. Il voulait rejeter cette immonde possibilité. Il le voulait de tout son cœur ! Mais comment justifier son innocence, elle qui était la seule coupable probable, la seule détenant la réalité, mais qui l'avait oubliée… Mais c'était Laura. Laura Morcel. Cette fille excentrique mais très sympathique qui l'avait soutenue tant de fois à sa manière. Elle qui avait fait attention à lui sans le traiter différemment des autres. Elle qui se moquait bien de sa célébrité et qui le prenait pour tel : un adolescent comme les autres, avec ses besoins, ses revers. La même fille vers qui son cœur se tournait depuis lors, en douceur, lentement, mais considérablement.

« La visite est terminée. »

La voix brusque et l'anglais mal prononcé du gardien japonais fit sursauter Laura qui fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec l'air de dire : « Ne t'en va pas », mais face auquel il ne pouvait rien.

« Very well, tâcha de répondre Karl avec un semblant d'assurance et de calme. Surtout, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Laura qu'il ne regarda cependant pas. Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, tu le dis, d'accord ? »

Il quitta la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Il ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça tant il n'arrivait pas à faire le point en lui-même. Coupable, innocente, que croire ? Il voulait lui faire confiance mais n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête tous ces souvenirs où il l'avait vue saoule et incontrôlable. Combien de fois avait-il du l'arrêter au moment critique ? Contre combien de personnes s'étaient-elles disputées, souvent violemment, alors qu'elle était ivre ? Karl essaya de ne pas y penser… de ne pas se laisser influencer par ces souvenirs… mais comment faire ? Ce soir-là, elle était ivre, et le résultat… Genzô était mort.

Son meilleur ami ! Le seul en qui Karl avait toujours eu confiance. Le seul capable de l'écouter et de le comprendre sans le juger. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là pour lui parler, pour le conseiller ou simplement pour recevoir ses tirs. Genzô Wakabayashi, décédé. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le certifier ? Il n'existait aucun témoin, aucun enregistrement. La seule preuve du meurtre était le sang trouvé dans l'hôtel de Laura et sur elle-même. Karl se mit à hurler de rage. Tant pis s'il était encore dans la rue, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

Il n'arrivait plus à y croire…

* * *

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas… »

Elle ne faisait que répéter ces paroles. Au tribunal, et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne changeait pas de discours. Et Karl n'arrivait plus à supporter de l'entendre.

« Arrête de me mentir ! » cria-t-il en cognant contre la table de son poing.

Hors de lui, il se leva et prit une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne ferait que lui mentir ! Comment pouvait-elle encore prétendre son innocence alors que rien, absolument rien, ne le prouvait. Au contraire ! Pourquoi l'avait-on trouvé avec ses mains plein de sang en ce cas ? Et lui, que cherchait-il à vouloir l'entendre dire la vérité ? Pour autant, il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il sentait bien aussi qu'il fallait qu'il sache… qu'elle le lui dise, enfin !... Peut-être alors serait-il en mesure de faire un pas en avant, d'avancer de nouveau, vers l'avenir.

Et aussi de se pardonner de se sentir aussi coupable.

Il refusa de la regarder en face. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'amie qu'il avait connue et aimée. Ses cheveux avaient comme terni et son teint blanchi. Elle était d'une maigreur à faire peur et ses yeux étaient vides et éteints. Non, certainement, ce n'était plus elle. Laura, sa Laura, mourut le même jour que Genzô.

En tout cas, dans son cœur.

« C'est vrai. Je… l'ai… tué. J'ai tué Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl, je l'ai fait. C'est la vérité. Tu peux me haïr. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle terminait de prononcer ce qu'il était venu entendre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Au contraire, un vide immense semblait s'être de nouveau creusé en lui, dans ce fossé, ce précipite qui existait déjà depuis cette horrible nuit. Il n'entendit pas Laura quitter la salle en silence. Quand il se retourna, elle n'était déjà plus là.

Il ne la revit plus jamais.

* * *

« Tu dois me comprendre, soupira-t-elle. Je ne supporte plus de vivre comme ça. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore, mais c'est terminé. J'en ai assez. »

Le butteur voulut la retenir mais au dernier instant, ne rajouta rien. Il sentait qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Elle avait raison : il valait mieux qu'elle parte. De toute façon, sa présence ne changerait rien : il ne l'aimait plus vraiment. Pourtant, cela lui fit mal qu'elle parte ainsi aussi facilement.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis cette fameuse fête. Il se rendait à présent compte que sa vie n'avait fait que tourner en rond et qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien débarrassé du passé qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque fois qu'il pensait se stabiliser, il finissait par tout détruire. Il sortait pourtant avec Adélaïde Morillon depuis plus de deux ans à présent et avait pensé que ce serait peut-être la bonne. Mais sans doute pas…

En plus, ça n'allait pas très fort dans sa carrière, il fallait croire qu'il ne trouvait plus trop goût à tirer depuis que les buts avaient été désertés par le seul qu'il jugeait capable de le contrer. Depuis que Genzô était mort, Karl avait du mal à retrouver ce goût particulier à jouer.

Et puis vint un jour où, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait lassé et qu'il avait besoin de se distraire, il alluma la télévision et zappa sur plusieurs chaînes. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la regarder avant, sauf lors des matchs, car il trouvait les programmes trop stupides à son goût. Loin de vouloir se concentrer sur quelque chose, il finit par revenir sur la chaîne de sport. Qui sait, peut-être que ça le remotiverait de voir deux-trois matchs de football. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé les news sportifs.

« Cela ne fait qu'un an aujourd'hui que notre Kaiserin (1) est devenue professionnelle… » Karl tiqua en entendant le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué autrefois et se redressa sur le canapé pour mieux se concentrer. « …Avec son poids d'à peine 49kg, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle arriverait jusque-là et pourtant, c'est incroyable car elle n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis ses débuts en professionnelle ! Le public l'adore et l'encourage alors même qu'aujourd'hui, on va assister à son combat contre l'une des favorites de ce tournoi, la très forte Maria Ophers ! »

On entendit la foule saluer très fortement et avec enragement la favorite, mais Karl attendait de voir la « Kaiserin » en question. La caméra cependant semblait s'obstinait à la montrer que de dos. Karl vit alors seulement qu'elle portait des cheveux longs sombres (on ne distinguait pas la couleur) et tressés de part et d'autres de son visage (on le voyait grâce à des nœuds clairs et des paillettes sur ses cheveux – ce qui dénotait vraiment avec le sport qu'elle pratiquait).

Et puis, la caméra la montra de face.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !... » laissa échapper Karl, ébahi.

(1) Kaiserin = impératrice.


	15. Où on réconcilie passé et avenir

**15. Où on réconcilie passé et avenir**

« Alors, ça !... Si je m'y attendais ! » s'exclama Franc en venant vers lui, bras ouverts.

Karl répondit à son accueil avec un demi-sourire, toujours incertain de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui qui se pensait raisonné et posé venait de prendre la décision la plus impulsive de sa vie – à peine avait-il vu le reportage sur le combat où il avait vu Laura remonter sur un ring, il s'était décidé à venir en France. Pourquoi faire en particulier ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais espérait trouver la réponse lors de son séjour. Alors, il avait appelé Franc – qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse soirée – et lui avait demandé de l'héberger quelques jours. (Franc était revenu en France peu après la fête d'anniversaire de Laura, un an plus tôt. Le butteur ne sut jamais si les deux choses étaient liées ou non : Franc refusa tout bonnement de lui répondre.)

Malgré leur dispute au téléphone, l'artiste ne semblait pas lui en vouloir aujourd'hui. Il lui présentait ses dernières nouvelles avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur, comme autrefois. Karl l'écouta parler avec contentement. Cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver une ambiance conviviale et vivante, mais cela avait toujours été ainsi auprès de ce gars, et c'est pourquoi il lui avait tout de suite _plu_ – à comprendre : amicalement. La tendance sexuelle de Franc ne le dérangeait en rien, tant qu'il ne s'en trouvait pas la cible.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, alors que Karl venait de terminer d'installer ses quelques affaires dans la chambre d'ami que lui prêta Franc, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Alors ! Que me vaux ta visite ? Après tout ce temps, je pensais que tu m'avais définitivement rayé de ta liste d'amis !

- Bien sûr que non ! réagit Karl un peu brusquement, à la surprise de Franc qui néanmoins sourit de cette réponse. Disons que j'avais beaucoup à faire et à penser…

- Ah… Si tu avais beaucoup à penser !... » Franc garda son sourire en disant cela, mais Karl sentait dans son ton qu'il ne disait pas toute sa pensée. « Et donc, pourquoi subitement aujourd'hui ? »

Karl prit un certain temps avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile pour lui et il se doutait que Franc risquait de ne pas comprendre. Pourtant, après ce petit temps de silence, il avoua à Franc la raison de sa visite.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu une émission de télévision sur la chaîne sportive allemande qui parlait de… Laura. »

Franc sembla vraiment surpris cette fois, si bien qu'il le regarda d'abord sans rien dire. « Et bien ça… ! souffla-t-il doucement. Si je m'y attendais. Tu t'y intéresses à présent ? »

Karl détourna la tête, sentant très clairement la critique dans la voix de Franc, pourtant il ne répliqua rien, sachant également que son ami avait en quelque sorte raison. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, je repense à mon passé, à ce qui s'est produit. Ca me perturbe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Alors quand je l'ai revue, sur le ring… Elle s'est donc remise au kick boxing ?

- Comme tu le vois, oui, répondit calmement Franc. Laura a réussi à passer le cap et à avancer. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Comme je te l'avais dit par téléphone, elle était détruite, tu ignores encore à quel point. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce au free fight, elle recommence à vivre. C'est presque miraculeux. Durant cette année, elle s'est comme renfermée sur elle-même et elle s'ouvre de nouveau à nous en ce moment et je peux te dire à quel point elle a changé. Je crois que s'éloigner de tout ce qui la reliait à son passé l'a beaucoup aidé. Elle est partie vivre aux Pays-Bas qui est un peu le berceau de ce sport. …C'est ce que tu souhaitais savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Karl, pensif. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis vraiment venu chercher… » Et il plongea dans un autre silence songeur.

Franc l'observa quelques instants.

« C'est tout de même l'ironie du sort, dit-il finalement. Tu sais comment Laura a pu s'en sortir en partie ? » Karl le regarda de nouveau, intrigué. « C'est en se disant que tu continuais ta vie, ta carrière, que tu avais accepté ton passé. Ce n'est pas la seule raison, c'est évident, mais ça l'a aidé, indirectement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est la seule à s'en être sortie, à aller vers l'avenir. »

Le butteur encaissa le coup durement. Soudain, un soupçon de colère, ou de frustration, le fit réagir.

« Comment peut-elle…

- Je t'arrête immédiatement, Karl, le coupa durement Franc dont le regard exprimait alors un mépris que Karl ne lui connaissait pas. Si tu oses terminer ce que tu allais dire alors tu peux prendre tes affaires et quitter mon maison. Si tu finis cette phrase, alors tu n'auras rien compris, et je saurais alors pourquoi tu parais si misérable. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Laura a pu se relever après tout ? Parce que tu as beau prétendre être le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire, tu as eu la belle vie en comparaison d'elle. Mais à la différence que Laura n'a jamais prétendu être innocente. Jusque-là, elle se tuait elle-même à chercher à retrouver son souvenir perdu, à savoir si oui ou non elle était coupable, ou si elle était innocente. Elle s'est retrouvée dans la merde, isolée et abandonnée par tous ceux qu'elle aimait et qui auraient pu – du – l'aider. Aujourd'hui, elle a enfin compris qu'elle ne s'aidait pas comme ça, qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se questionner, de chercher ce qui ne lui reviendrait jamais à l'esprit. Ces coups de fil qu'elle a reçus auront au moins servi à ça. Ils ont brisé la seule parcelle qui lui restait pour se soutenir et en même temps lui a permis d'en fabriquer de nouvelles, plus solides. Elle est tombée au plus bas, et là voilà qui remonte. Laura mérite cette nouvelle chance. Et je commence à douter que ce soit aussi ton cas. »

Karl ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta et baissa la tête, soudain honteux. Franc n'avait pas si tord… et c'était bien ce qui le rongeait. Il resongea au spectacle qu'il vit lors de la retransmission du combat et se rendit compte à quel point il s'était senti misérable et triste en revoyant Laura briller comme elle aurait toujours du. Cela avait agi comme un miroir. Et il s'était alors vu pitoyable.

Au fond, toutes ces années, il n'arrêtait jamais d'y penser. Il faisait juste semblant d'avoir surmonté ça. Pourtant, ses nuits restaient tourmentées et les fantômes de la nuit brûlaient ses journées, tuant sa passion, rendant si fade ses instants présents. Le futur ? Il restait obscurcit par le désir d'une chance nouvelle, d'un moment meilleur où le bonheur pourrait revenir. Mais à chaque fois, le souvenir de ses années de collège avec Genzô Wakabayashi, puis de lycée avec Laura Morcel le lui interdisait.

Franc ne pouvait avoir que raison. Il était mort le jour où il les avait tous les deux perdus. Réalisant cela, Karl se prit la tête dans les mains, faisant tomber ses dernières barrières. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur ses épaules.

Cette nuit-là fut pénible et douloureuse. Karl sombra plusieurs jours durant dans une sorte de léthargie. Franc l'aida au mieux mais, occupé comme il l'était avec son travail, sa propre vie, il ne se trouvait pas souvent présent. Dans un sens, Karl préférait cela. Il supportait déjà mal de lui imposer sa présence.

Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un rendit visite à Franc. Karl était dans sa chambre, à réfléchir sur lui-même, sans se soucier de cette arrivée. Il préféra ne pas se montrer. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qu'on venait voir. Et, selon la personne, Franc apprécierait sûrement un peu d'intimité.

Le soir, quand arriva l'heure de diner, il décida à quitter sa chambre et à se montrer dans le salon. Ayant pris soin d'être présentable, il quitta sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et entra dans la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée.

L'invité en question était en fait une fille qu'il ne voyait encore que de dos. Quand il l'aperçut, Franc sembla un peu inquiet, puis, confiant, se leva et invita la personne en face de lui à en faire autant.

Quand elle se retourna, Karl resta coi. Laura également semblait surprise. Elle le regarda d'abord un instant sans rien dire, choquée, puis, elle se ressaisit et avec un demi-sourire, elle le salua.

« Ca fait longtemps. » L'émotion perlait dans sa voix pourtant son regard ne cillait pas. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Aujourd'hui, elle brillait, même hors du ring. Elle semblait plus calme et plus posée. Ce n'était pas la Laura qu'il avait connue ni celle qui avait été accusée de meurtre.

« Oui, ça fait longtemps, » répondit-il alors, étonnamment calme.

Franc sourit alors, visiblement soulagé. Sans doute craignait-il d'une autre rencontre catastrophique.

« Et si nous passions à table ? proposa-t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Laura, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Mais si tu veux bien, ce sera une autre fois. Je dois rentrer maintenant.

- Tu es sûre ? se désola Franc, déçu. C'est dommage ! Je te vois si peu. »

Laura rigola et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Karl et le salua avant de repartir. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Elle referma la porte et s'en alla ainsi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs.

Quelque chose se produisit alors en lui. Il fixa longtemps la porte à présent fermée, puis s'élança à sa poursuite dans une course endiablée. Il devait la rattraper avant qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fit, il se laissa agir, impulsivement, le contraire même de ce qu'il supposait être. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de changer… comme il semblait avoir été le cas pour elle.

« Laura ! » hurla-t-il en l'apercevant ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Une Honda CRX Del Sol, ce qui n'étonna pas tant Karl-Heinz car il se rappelait (étonnamment, d'ailleurs) qu'elle en avait toujours désiré une. Au moins, le goût pour les voitures de sport n'aura pas changé chez elle.

La free fighteuse s'arrêta et mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Il sembla à Karl d'avoir vu ses épaules se soulever un bref instant, comme si elle prenait une profonde respiration. Peut-être que cette rencontre ne la rendait pas si indifférente après tout, et le butteur le comprenait mieux à présent. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient vus, il n'avait pas été tendre et l'avait accusé à plusieurs reprises, la forçant même à mentir pour qu'il la laissât « en paix », mais le fût-elle un jour ? A présent, elle lui faisait face et le regardait sans sourire, attendant simplement qu'il lui parle.

« Écoute… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, hésita-t-il. Ca fait plusieurs jours à présent que j'y pense… Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ca m'a torturé des années durant. Depuis le procès… » Laura resta impassible, mais ses lèvres remuèrent comme si elle se les mordait de l'intérieur. « Je n'ai pas cru en toi. Je t'ai même accusé, et je t'ai forcé à me dire quelque chose que toi-même tu ignorais… C'est un peu tard, je le sais. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé. En moi, je ne le croyais pas, je n'y arrivais pas, mais j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, d'avoir une certitude… Je n'en voyais aucune et…

- La seule possible était ma culpabilité, termina Laura d'un ton étonnamment posé. Je sais. Crois-moi, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. »

Karl la regarda stupéfait. Elle savait depuis le début… ? Et elle avait vécu avec ça tout le long ? Il sentit la honte l'envahir, une honte terrible, de celle qu'on ne se relève pas – en tout cas pas si rapidement. Il eut l'envie de se terrer, de disparaître.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'en voulais pas non plus, continua-t-elle. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu m'as laissé tomber pour te sauver toi-même. Ca m'a fait mal, horriblement mal. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne t'en veux pas. Même avant, je voulais que toi, au moins, tu t'en sortes. Après tout, j'étais la seule coupable. Tout m'accusait, et toi, tu n'étais qu'une autre victime. Je pense que tu as énormément souffert, Karl, alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser devant moi ni quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Ce serait plutôt moi… Mais on n'y peut plus rien n'est-ce pas ? » Un mince et triste sourire se glissa brièvement sur son visage et elle se retourna vers la voiture entrouverte. « Malgré tout, je te remercie.

- De quoi ? demanda Karl avec incompréhension et émotion.

- De me croire aujourd'hui. Parce que, rajouta-t-elle ensuite, quand tu t'excuses, c'est ce que cela veux dire, non ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, mais…

- Merci pour ça. Il faut que j'y aille à présent. Au revoir, Karl. »

Karl regarda sa voiture disparaître à l'horizon, pensif. Il ne mangea pas ce soir-là ni ne dormit beaucoup. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir, à revoir la scène qu'il venait de vivre, à se rendre compte de certaines choses, de certains ratés. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il commençait enfin à y voir un peu plus clair, même si certaines choses restaient encore obscures. Le lendemain, il se sentait en pleine forme et, chose rare, il eut envie de sortir se dégourdir. Obéissant à la seule pulsion positive depuis des jours, il alla courir pendant plus d'une heure, visitant les environs. Il ne rentra pas immédiatement chez Franc et prit le métro pour prolonger sa visite dans la capitale.

Karl se rappela alors d'être déjà venu quelques années plus tôt dans la capitale française. La première fois pour disputer la Coupe internationale junior. A l'époque, cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il connaissait Genzô Wakabayashi avec lequel il jouait au Hambourg SV et il avait hâte de se confronter réellement à lui lors de la rencontre Allemagne-Japon. Ca s'était malheureusement conclu par un échec de son équipe, qui n'était tout simplement pas assez forte face à la cohésion de tant de talents venus de l'extrême orient. La seconde fois, il accompagnait Laura, lors de rencontres amicales contre des free fighteuses locales. Comme elle était française, elle lui avait fait visiter la capitale, et puis Karl venait assister à ses entraînements quotidiens en préparation à ces combats.

Pris par un élan liant nostalgie à une lueur d'espoir, il décida d'aller tout d'abord visiter le Parc des Princes où tout avait commencé. Grâce à l'aide de quelques français sachant parler allemand, il réussit à atteindre son but et parvint même à convaincre le gardien de le laisser entrer – à coups d'autographes. Retourner sur ce terrain lui procura une étrange sensation qui ne se révéla pas désagréable. Certes, la tristesse demeurait dans son cœur et son esprit, mais il sentait qu'il était en paix avec ces souvenirs-là. C'était le bon vieux temps. Il fit le tour du terrain plusieurs fois, essayant de se remémorer certains passages du match avant de décider de passer à autre chose.

Sa destination suivante fut plus difficile à atteindre – car personne n'était en mesure de lui expliquer le chemin car peu connaissaient l'endroit. Pourtant, Karl ne se découragea pas pour autant et persista à se remémorer le passé. Finalement, alors qu'il utilisait le métro, un nom d'arrêt lui revint et il descendit de justesse sur le quai. Il se faufila alors à travers les tunnels et monta les escaliers pour arriver dans un quartier familier. Ses pas avancèrent pour lui comme se remémorant d'un vieil mécanisme rouillé, mais toujours présent, caché quelque part. Petit à petit les souvenirs lui revinrent et l'émotion le gagna.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la grande vitre, il regarda l'intérieur comme un miroir. Il revoyait plaisanter Laura avec son coach de l'époque, tandis que celui-ci tentait de la rabrouer. Elle se serait tournée vers lui pour le saluer et l'encourager à entrer. Puis elle lui aurait sommé de bien faire attention et d'ouvrir grands ses mirettes pour apprendre « ce que devrait savoir faire tout véritable homme qui se respecte », comme elle le disait. Puis, elle montait sur le ring, se métamorphosait et devenait sérieuse et concentrée pour mettre K.O. son adversaire du moment. Mais à travers la vitre, Karl vit une toute autre jeune fille, plus âgée que l'était Laura, à l'époque, et qui semblait hésitante et craintive. Ses coups étaient faibles et peu cadrés. Elle n'y mettait pas beaucoup de force et craignait sûrement de recevoir des coups, si bien qu'elle créait elle-même ses propres failles.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment changé, » fit remarquer une voix féminine mais forte, empreinte d'assurance. Karl se retourna pour voir Laura en tenue de sport qui lui parlait, un sourire aux lèvres, et les bras croisés. « D'aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, je t'ai toujours vue m'observer attentivement dès que je montais sur un ring. Apparemment, tu aimes toujours regarder les filles se battre. »

Karl ria doucement à sa plaisanterie, encore surpris du ton décontracté qu'elle employait devant sa présence, bien loin de celui avec lequel elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois, le regard désespéré et trempé, l'air pitoyable. Non, il avait face à lui une femme forte et dont la puissance se faisait ressentir par une aura particulière qu'elle dégageait. Elle respirait la championne, la combattante, la gagnante celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être.

« Je suis surprise que tu viennes ici, avoua-t-elle finalement. En fait, je ne m'attendais à ne plus jamais te revoir.

- C'est ce que je pensais également, dit-il en se tournant vers la vitre et regardant la fille tentait de surmonter ses craintes. Et puis, je t'ai vue à la télévision. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

- Ah bon ? » Sa voix se tendit légèrement. « Et à quoi précisément ?

- Au passé, » répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle le fixa du regard, sembla hésiter puis lui fit un geste de la tête, comme si elle désignait une direction.

« Allons boire un café pour discuter, dit-elle. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. »

Karl acquiesça et Laura entra dans le club. Il la vit taper des mains tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fille sur le ring et son partenaire qui cessèrent toute activité. Elle leur parla pendant cinq minutes et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être les vestiaires. Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment à s'étirer et à discuter ensemble, peu pressés de repartir. Puis, Laura reparut et vint directement le rejoindre.

« Tu viens ? » incita-t-elle avant de le conduire dans un café au coin de la rue. Ils prirent une table isolée du reste du bar et commandèrent.

Ainsi face à face, Karl se sentait étrange. Cette fille, il l'avait détestée tant d'années mais la revoir aussi différente et posée, presque indifférente à son passé, l'empêchait de ressentir la même chose.

« Tu entraînes les plus jeunes ? demanda-t-il, histoire d'ouvrir la conversation sur un point plus tranquille.

- Seulement pour quelques temps, répondit-elle en touillant son café. Je remplace leur entraîneur habituel qui s'est cassé la jambe dans un stupide accident et comme c'est grâce à ce club que j'ai pu, disons, reprendre le kick boxing, je leur dois bien ça. C'est bénéfique aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui d'avoir le témoignage de quelqu'un qui fréquente les rings en temps que professionnelle.

- Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai été surpris de te voir reprendre ce sport d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a peu.

- Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde, je crois, rigola-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle se souvenait d'une période lointaine. J'entends encore ma mère s'écrier au téléphone après mon premier match télédiffusé alors que ça faisait un bail qu'elle ne m'avait plus parlé. Enfin, depuis que je suis sortie de prison. »

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement à l'évocation de cette période qui avait du être pénible, mais Laura garda son sang froid et son calme malgré tout. Karl saisit alors que cela restait douloureux pour elle.

« Au sujet de ça… hésita Karl. Franc m'avait parlé de coups de téléphone étranges que tu recevais…

- Je sais de quoi tu parles, le devança-t-elle gravement. Ces appels étaient cruels et mesquins… A chaque fois, je n'entendais que des respirations lentes et douloureuses, et puis… j'entendais ta voix qui me répétait toujours la même chose.

- Assassin, » termina Karl dans un souffle.

Laura ferma les yeux et pendant un instant elle ne dit rien. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence le premier.

« Ce n'était pas moi, lui assura-t-il. Je n'ai pas passé ces coups de fil. Moi aussi, vois-tu, j'en ai reçu un. Le même. » Laura ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, surprise.

« Vraiment ? » Karl acquiesça. « De toute façon, reprit-elle en soupirant. Tout ceci est terminé. J'ai changé de téléphone et de numéro. Depuis, je ne reçois plus rien.

- Moi non plus, confirma-t-il. Je me demande qui a pu faire une chose pareille et comment il pouvait avoir cet enregistrement. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y eut quelqu'un... »

Laura eut un petit rire très bref qui le coupa.

« Karl, je me moque de qui a pu bien faire cela et dans quel but, s'expliqua-t-elle en regardant la rue que l'on voyait à la fenêtre située à côté d'eux. Même si ça a été terrible, avoir reçu ces coups de fil, et t'avoir vu ensuite, ça m'a fait à la fois plonger en enfer et à la fois, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais à bout le soir où on s'est revus et je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai très mal vécu l'évènement. Le choc que c'a été…

- Pour moi aussi, ce fut difficile, avoua le butteur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ce soir-là.

- Franc est du genre à apprécier les surprises, ria doucement Laura. Il ignorait encore à quel point le monde pouvait être petit…

- C'est vrai… »

Il y eut un moment de silence dans lequel tous les deux se concentrèrent sur leur café presque terminé.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas été qu'une mauvaise chose, reprit Laura. Si je ne t'avais pas vu ce soir-là, ma vie aurait repris son chemin, ou devrais-je dire sa boucle. Elle ne menait à rien. J'étais rongée par le passé que je tentais en vain d'oublier… Et puis, après ça, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de tout cela, que je trouve un moyen de me « libérer » de ce qui m'enchaînait. J'ai alors repensé au Kick Boxing. Avant, je pratiquais ce sport parce que je voulais me défouler, évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie et de force dont j'étais dotée, et puis j'adorais ça. Cogner, encaisser, aller toujours plus loin. Ou tout simplement briser les apparences. J'étais une fille grande mais trop mince et on me disait « chétive ». Alors, forcément, comme je faisais du free fight, ça a tout de suite changé la donne pour moi. J'ai gagné confiance en moi et j'ai appris à me connaître. En y repensant, ça me paraissait naturel de me tourner vers la seule chose qui m'avait toujours fait sentir bien. Maintenant, je dois dire que ça va. Mon passé, je n'y changerai rien. » Un rire doté d'ironie s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Pour ce qu'il m'en reste. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme cherchant à y trouver une réponse. « Tu veux toujours ta réponse ? »

Karl sembla surpris. « Ma réponse ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vue – exceptée la soirée de mon anniversaire et encore, cette fois aussi tu me l'as reposée – la seule chose que tu m'as dite, que tu m'as demandée, c'était si je l'avais tué. » Karl sentit sa gorge s'assécher malgré tout le café et le verre d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler, et son cœur s'arrêter. « Tu sais quoi ? Elle n'a pas changé, ma réponse. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée-là. J'ai tout essayé pourtant. Le vaudou, l'hypnotisme, les psychologues, psychiatres même ! Je suis allée jusqu'à faire analyser mon cerveau, mes rêves, mais en vain. Et puis, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ca ne le ramènerait pas en vie, et même si je ne l'avais pas tué, j'avais ma part de responsabilité. Alors en quelque sorte, j'étais coupable. C'est cruel, mais je crois que ça m'a aidé à réaliser que je faisais fausse route, que je me trompais, que je ne pouvais pas avancer si je n'acceptai pas mon passé. Jusque-là, je me suis bornée à « refaire ma vie sur de bases nouvelles » en obstruant mon passé et j'ignorais à quel point sans lui, il n'y a tout simplement d'avenir, parce qu'on est alors incomplet. »

Elle s'interrompit pour boire un verre d'eau tandis que Karl réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Laura ria brièvement de nouveau.

« Désolée, je parle toujours beaucoup trop. Je crois que c'est une des choses qui n'a pas changé !

- Non, lui répliqua-t-il gravement, puis après un bref instant de silence : Non, c'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir. Quand je t'ai vue remonter sur le ring, reprenant ta vie, quand j'ai entendu Franc parler de toi, je me suis demandé comment tu avais fait. » Il hésita à poursuivre. « Parce que moi, je n'y arrivais toujours pas, mais je crois que j'ai compris à présent ce qui me manquait.

- Et bien… Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ta réponse, dit-elle en déposant un billet sur la table. Je vais régler l'adition – et je t'interdis de t'y opposer. Il va falloir que j'y retourne. L'entraînement ne fait que commencer pour moi et je n'ai pas intérêt à arriver en retard. Mais tu dois bien connaître ça. »

Karl ne lui avoua pas qu'il avait mis pour le moment de côté sa carrière professionnelle mais acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Laura paya donc comme elle le voulait et ils quittèrent le café. Ils sentirent alors que c'était le moment de se quitter. Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face et sans rien dire. Un mélange d'émotion, de satisfaction et de joie se glissait dans leurs cœurs et se traduisait dans le sourire qu'ils portaient chacun sur son visage. Et puis, ils sentirent comme une sorte de nostalgie alors qu'ils sentaient que, cette fois, il était vraiment temps de se quitter, sans doute pour ne plus se revoir, ou alors pour des occasions très brèves et très illusoires, dans lesquelles ils ne seraient alors plus que de vieux amis devenus de lointaines connaissances. A la surprise de Karl, Laura lui tendit la main.

« Si tu veux bien, je préfère ne pas faire d'échange de maillot comme il se devrait, plaisanta-t-elle, gardant ainsi quelques traces du passé qui firent rire Karl.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il en la lui serrant.

- On se dit donc _au revoir _(elle prononça ce mot en français). »

Karl acquiesça en souriant puis il se pencha en avant légèrement et glissa, avant de repartir, ce terme venu de l'Est, un continent qui, un jour, vit s'élever un être de lumière, une star du football, leur point commun et de divergence qui mit un début et un terme à leur match mutuel…

_Sayonara_

* * *

**Où c'est la FIN**

**Auteur :** Lusionnelle (FicAndRea/Asuka)

**Univers : **Captain Tsubasa de Yoichi Takahashi

**Inspiration sur :** Unordinary Life de Aoi et de Yukari Yashiki (que je recommande vivement !)

&&&&&&&&&&- Spécial Remerciement

Merci à tous celles et ceux (j'ai de l'espoir) qui m'ont lu et encouragé. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Ewanna, surtout pour son imagination débordante et ses multiples tentatives d'élucidation du meurtre de Genzô Wakabayashi. Et je remercie toute personne de patienter la fin de ce « générique » avant de me trucider pour omission de réponses…

Comme toujours, j'ai voulu par cette histoire écrire une histoire d'avenir, cette fois basée sur l'importance d'accepter son passé, quel qu'il soit. On a toutes des problématiques différentes qui font qu'on peut l'accepter plus ou moins facilement, mais je suis persuadée (et peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai pour d'autres) qu'il est toujours possible d'avancer tant qu'on se donne la chance de faire un pas dans l'avenir en prenant son passé tel qu'il est. Pour moi, il est presque évident (mais c'est mon avis) que le nier sert juste à se dresser une illusion. Notre passé est et le restera toujours _présent_ et donc indispensable pour penser à l'avenir… C'est ainsi que j'ai vu cette histoire…

&&&&&&&&&&- Une autre fanfiction ?

Il y a toujours les deux fanfictions que j'ai terminées sur le fandom de Captain Tsubasa (Olive & Tom). La première que j'ai écrite : « Au-delà des Apparences » pour celles et ceux qui aiment les personnages vivant en Allemagne – surtout Karl-Heinz et Genzô (mais comme je l'ai terminée à 15 ans et jamais plus retouchée, je vous demande toute l'indulgence possible !), et puis « Illusion du Réel » qui se situe plutôt au Japon avec les personnages de la Tôhô (dont Kojiro Hyuga).

Quant aux projets de fanfiction que je pourrais avoir dans l'avenir. Et bien, actuellement, je n'en ai aucun de vraiment formé mais j'ai plusieurs idées en tête qui, peut-être, verront le jour… Qui sait !

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_« C'est la fête ! Mes fleurettes ! Où les japonais sont cons et les allemands…que des couillons ! Sexe du jour, et pas d'œuvre ! Ici on s'fait l'amour à tout'heure dans cette capitale de famelettes, où les garçons sont des fillettes. Je suis givrée, c'est trop vrai… ! » _

_Le chant ivre de Laura s'entendit dans tout le quartier, réveillant des gars plutôt mal famés, mais la jeune fille, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, n'était pas en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Elle avançait difficilement, soutenue par le joueur japonais de football, Genzô Wakabayashi. Il semblait avoir du mal à la reconduire à l'hôtel, tellement elle s'agitait et se laissait aller, incapable au fond de se tenir toute seule debout. Il essayait de temps en temps à l'induire au calme mais ses efforts, sans doute trop timides et indulgents, ne lui firent aucun effet. La preuve en fut qu'elle redoublait le volume de son chant, provoquant les râlements de ses voisins et le mécontentement des rares passants qu'ils croisaient et qui les toisaient de mauvais œil. _

_Le japonais sentit qu'il fallait se hâter de retourner à l'hôtel s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'un de ces gars s'énerve définitivement et réagisse. Au bout de cinq minutes, et toujours pas d'hôtel en vue, Laura décida qu'elle avait assez chanté et se décida à parler pour déballer un flot de parole incompréhensible. Genzô lui répondait de temps à autre quand il parvenait à déchiffrer quelque chose de son charabia qui mélangeait anglais, français et allemand. La trilingue ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle confondait les mots et les tournures de phrase. Il y eut parfois des jurons qui lui échappaient de la bouche. _

_D'ailleurs, elle semblait même les réciter._

_« Et tu sais what it is really lustig? __Je connais des slang words in Japanese! Es ist zum Schießen ! » (Ce qui voulait dire : Et tu sais ce qui est vraiment amusant ? Je conais des gros mots en japonais ! C'est à mourir de rire !)_

_Et elle se mit à les scander à voix haute, en regardant de droite et de gauche, en s'accrochant à des points fixes. Fallait-il seulement qu'il se trouvait en face d'eux et que, visiblement, il ne semblait pas du toute ravi de s'entendre se faire insulter dans sa propre langue et de façon si écorchée ? Il n'est pas difficile de décrire ce genre de gars, que l'on voit si facilement dans tous les films. Il faut juste s'imaginer un type japonais, le crâne rasé à l'américaine, maigre mais musclé, le t-shirt sans manche, des piercings et le visage émincé, le regard dur, la bouche qui se tordait de colère. Genzô qui le vit secoua Laura et tenta de la faire à tout prix mais plus il s'efforçait à bloquer la bouche et plus elle criait fort, allant jusqu'à pointer du doigt le mec qui commençait à répliquer à ce qu'il croyait être de la provocation. Genzô tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle était ivre, mais le mec ne voulut rien savoir. Genzô tenta de la mettre à l'écart mais reçut un crochet du droit en plein visage qui le fit lâcher prise sur Laura. Celle-ci réagit bien plus rapidement que les deux hommes ne purent l'envisager dans son état. D'ailleurs, ils n'eurent tous deux pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle assénait un violent poing gauche au mec qui les agressait. Elle commença à se montrer si agressive et prête au combat – alors que cinq minutes plus tôt, elle ne tenait pas debout – que Genzô en resta stupéfiait et malheureusement pour lui bien trop près d'eux. Il ne vit pas que le mec avait sorti un couteau. Il ne vit pas non plus que Laura s'en était emparé grâce à une prise mais n'ayant jamais appris à s'en servir en combat sembla en difficulté pour l'utiliser. Le mec en profita et lui décocha un violent coup sur l'épaule qui la fit pivoter. Instinctivement elle voulut se rattraper sur Genzô... Il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucun son, juste les yeux du gardien japonais qui s'agrandissait alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le choc de l'impact. Mais ce n'était pas le poids de Laura qui s'appuyait sur lui qui le causa mais ce qu'elle tenait encore dans la main nerveusement et qui venait de se planter dans son estomac. Il tomba en arrière et heurta violemment les poubelles derrière lui. Sa tête rebondit sur l'une d'elles avant qu'il ne s'affaisse, au sol, agonisant… _

_Le mec qui les avait agressés, voyant cela, jura à tout va et recula pour finalement décamper, laissant Laura contempler Genzô et sa main ensanglanté sans émotion. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. L'alcool, l'ivresse, l'adrénaline, le choc, tout cela lui fit perdre les esprits. Elle observa Genzô sans bouger, sans comprendre, sans réfléchir. Et dans un même état de stase, elle lâcha sur la route le couteau et se pencha sur son ami qu'elle appela d'une voix morne et sans vie en vain. Elle le secoua de ses mains qu'elle remplissait de sang tout en appuyant sans trop s'en rendre compte sur la blessure. Genzô réagit soudain et s'adressa à elle en ces termes : « Va chercher de l'aide. ». _

_Toujours dans un état second, Laura acquiesça, le lâcha en se relevant, entra dans l'hôtel, monta les escaliers machinalement pour entrer dans sa chambre et chercher le téléphone. Par inattention, elle heurta le lit, voulut un instant se relever, mais se sentit soudain très fatiguée et oubliant ce qu'elle devait faire, s'endormit profondément tandis que quelques étages en-dessous, il s'endormait ad vida aeternam…_

**FIN**_  
_


End file.
